


Make An End So We Begin

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每次的道別，都是每個新故事的開始；每次再見面，又是另一個故事的結束。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Egbert Culpepper

**Author's Note:**

> Kingamsn半AU。  
> 有許多私設，包括Percival的本名，以及Lancelot的身份設定。請勿無授權借用。  
> 原本是因為在討論Charlie/Eggsy這對，結果不知怎麼，我突然打開word開始敲起Percilot兩個人小時候相遇的事。  
> 不確定這故事會變成怎樣，我只是想寫一個畫面，而開始了這篇故事。  
> 大概會緩慢更新……|||
> 
> 標題來源是《Beautiful Crime》這首歌，因為最近一直在聽Daredevil 的歌。

　　James第一次見到Egbert Culpepper是小學四年級的春天。

　　那年的春天來的比較早，才三月份天氣就溫暖了起來，而且James正盼望著下星期就可以和最喜歡的Zoe手牽手去參觀自然歷史博物館的校外教學，然而這名突然出現在班上的轉學生在老師的指引之下乖順地坐在James的前面的位子，正巧擋住James偷看Zoe的視線。

　　James對新來的轉學生的印象就在此先扣了幾分——即便那並非轉學生的意願——但話說回來，James對Egbert Culpepper的印象確實不錯，白白淨淨的面孔、寫字漂亮又得體、舉手投足之間都給人一種受到良好教養的孩子的感覺。班上的女生們突然在幾天之內就組成了小粉絲團，甚至在體育課時，James第一次被人從腳下奪走足球——他可是James Spencer！

　　就在James愣了一下還沒反應過來之際，Egbert Culpepper已經穿過三個防守他的後衛並且將球踢進門裡，幾乎是一氣呵成的動作，如行雲流水。在場的男同學們都看的目瞪口呆，只有與Egbert Culpepper同隊的人先回過神來，並且歡呼著朝他奔跑過去，而Egbert Culpepper只是露出淺淺的微笑，並沒有跟其他同學有著相同熱烈、激動的情緒表現。

　　

　　「你球踢的真好。」

　　

　　James趁大家都專注於大廳裡那座雷龍化石時，悄悄地走到正在提筆寫紀錄的Egbert Culpeppe身邊，假裝不經意地隨口稱讚，然後又將視線轉到大雷龍的骨頭上。

　　依照James腦中的小劇場，Egbert Culpepper可能只是聳聳肩——從他轉學到現在以來，Egbert Culpepper幾乎不大跟班上的同學搭腔，頂多只是點點頭，淺淺地笑一笑，除非是被點名回答問題，否則Egbert Culpepper說話的機會少之又少——或者冷淡地瞥James一眼就轉身離去。

　　Egbert Culpepper絕對不是一般的平民，James從他身上的那些行頭、功課優異的程度以及老師們的臉上表情可以推敲的出來，Egbert Culpepper跟他們這所小學的孩子們是在不同的水平線上。

　　

　　「你也不差。」

　　

　　聞聲，James立刻轉頭並且驚訝又疑惑地瞅著身邊開口說話的同班同學，後者似乎有那麼一秒鐘不解James如此大動作的反應，但下一秒他就點點頭，輕輕地從James身邊繞過。

　　那是第一次，James發現原來Egbert Culpepper的聲音挺好聽的。

　　

　　※※※

　　在自然科學博物館的校外教學中，James一次都沒有去找Zoe，他反而反常地不斷地纏著Egbert Culpepper，一直在這位新同學的身邊打轉，無論新同學對他說的話、做的動作或是過多的肢體接觸做何感想，總之，Egbert Culpepper都沒有表現出來，他依舊戴著那張貴族公子哥的完美表情，以一種全然優雅無造作的神情面對James的胡鬧。

　　有一次，James在上課的時候會偷偷趁老師不注意時丟小紙條到Egbert Culpepper的桌上，接收方並沒有回頭或者直接打開紙條閱讀，James焦急地以為Egbert Culpepper沒注意到，但他又不希望自己拍對方的肩膀會引起老師的注意，所以只好作罷，像隻喪家犬般乖乖地抄寫筆記。

　　下課鐘響後，Egbert Culpepper收拾好他的筆盒，並轉過頭來將James丟在他桌上的小紙條放回James的桌上，矚著James——至今，James還是說不上那是怎樣的情緒，大概是認真、真誠又帶點神秘。

　　

　　「放學後我需要去上馬術課。」Egbert Culpepper說著，回答了James的紙條問題，接著他轉回去，收拾桌上物品，準備離開教室。

　　「Egbert！」

　　

　　James跳了起來，出聲喚住正要踏離開教室門口的新同學，後者似乎不大習慣聽見別人如此喚他，Egbert Culpepper的表情上多了一絲困窘與尷尬。

　　

　　「Egbert，那你明天放學後要做什麼？」

　　

　　新同學仍舊以一副高貴卻不高傲的神情望著他，雙唇微抿，如以往一般，沒打算開口說話，只是靜靜地先聆聽對方的言語，然後再斟酌用字，緩緩地回覆。很多年後，James才知道，這並不是單純因為Egbert Culpepper是個貴族後裔，而是Egbert Culpepper本身的性格也是如此的內斂又淡漠。

　　

　　「我跟Ben明天放學後要一起去踢球。」隔著幾張桌子James朝著一半的身子已在門框外的新同學說著。

　　Egbert Culpepper遲疑了幾秒後，微微歪了頭，接著他頷首，溫和有禮地回覆著：「祝你們愉快。」接著他消失在James的視線範圍內。

　　

　　一時之間，James不確定他是否被拒絕？或者對方巧妙地推託了？Egbert Culpepper是James Spencer這輩子第一次遇到的、最難以捉摸卻又似乎透明如薄膜的人。就像霧一樣，喔，是的，就像倫敦的霧。

　　

　　※※※

　　結果隔天James還是沒有跟Ben一起去踢球，因為英國的天氣說變就變，陰晴不定是小菜一碟，但是滂沱大雨就有點難得一見，偏偏中午過後倫敦居然下起了傾盆大雨。James原本就打定主意放學後就要去玩球，想當然爾完全沒有準備任何雨具。

　　James無精打采地整理著書包並不斷地眺望著窗外的景色，希望雨勢能變小一些，至少方便他跑到對面的巷子，且可以從那邊抄近路回到家。

　　他托著腮，並聽見坐在前面座位的新同學已經收拾好書包，並起身將椅子靠攏。James沒有什麼特別的意思，他只是呆呆地望著新同學的所有一舉一動，不算有趣，但現在確實沒有什麼足夠有趣、吸引他目光的事物。

　　新同學似乎接收到James的視線，他轉過頭來，朝James拋出略微困惑的視線。James沒搭話也沒聳肩，只是繼續矚著對方，像是想從對方臉上讀出報紙上填字遊戲的答案似的。

　　Egbert Culpepper對於別人如此直勾勾地盯著自己瞧似乎感到不怎麼自在，他拘謹地向James點頭示意，又像想開口問些什麼，但最後決定將所有隻字片語都吞進肚子裡。

　　James望著Egbert Culpepper離開的身影，對於新同學，他有很多疑惑、好奇以及莫名的好感，可惜新同學跟班上的所有人都保持著某種禮貌的距離，而英國人，即便是孩童，也從小就被教育尊重別人的隱私。大家都想知道Egbert Culpepper為什麼會來這裡上學？但是沒有人詢問過、探索過此問題的解答。

　　Egbert Culpepper突然停下步伐，他轉過身走回到James的桌前，後者略感意外地揚著頭看著對方，有點類似於準備要拆開聖誕禮物的興奮，但又不能表現的太激動以免被其他人看穿自己的幼稚。

　　

　　「你要順便過馬路嗎？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「Mr. Patrick把車停在對面，所以我想我們可以共撐一把傘走過去。」Egbert Culpepper的眼神閃爍了一下，但很快地恢復原本的鎮靜。

　　「好啊！」James露出燦爛的笑容，一把抓起自己的書包搶先在Egbert Culpepper之前衝出教室，並在門口等著他。

　　

　　※※※

　　「所以是伊頓還是哈羅？」

　　

　　當兩人肩並肩走到建築物出口時，Egbert Culpepper正打開他的黑色雨傘，而James佯裝漫不經心地隨口詢問著。

　　Egbert Culpepper的羽睫拍了拍，一如往常般他總是會停頓一下，搜尋合適得體的字眼才會做出應答動作，有時，Egbert Culpepper只是沉默以對。

　　

　　「伊頓。」Egbert Culpepper輕聲地說著，並撐起傘，雨珠打落在傘面上的聲響幾乎蓋過他的聲音。

　　

　　雨勢之大讓James下意識地往Egbert Culpepper的身邊擠去，而Egbert Culpepper並沒有閃躲或者表現出私領域被侵犯的微怒模樣。Egbert Culpepper反倒是靜靜地接受了James的肢體碰觸，以及James邊笑著邊伸手搶著Egbert Culpeppe的傘——James聲稱自己比較高，所以應該要負責拿傘——兩人不小心的手部肌膚的接觸。

　　James看見了Egbert Culpepper口中的Mr. Patrick，那位紳士也打著傘走向他們家的小少爺，雖然老紳士的神情上似乎對於James的出現感到些許困惑，但他依舊對James露出微笑，並伸手接過Egbert Culpepper的書包。

　　Egbert Culpepper將傘借給James，前者聲稱他坐上車就不會淋雨，而James也大方地接受了對方的慷慨。

　　他們再次道別， James的道謝不小心打斷了原先似乎有什麼話想說的Egbert Culpepper，他卻渾然不覺。

　　大雨過後的隔天，James才得知，原來Egbert Culpepper悄悄地離開了這所小學。老師們沒有多說些什麼，只說Egbert Culpepper回去原本的學校唸書了。

　　看著前面那張無人的空座位，James感到些許惆悵。而那把從Egbert Culpepper手上借來的傘，至今都尚未歸還。

　　

　　


	2. Cambridge

　　James有點後悔他沒選到希臘文的選修課，畢竟開學那天發現了一位深棕髮色、皮膚白皙、笑起來有可愛酒窩的女同學，可惜她是唸教育系的，與唸工程系的自己出沒的地帶不是那麼常有交集。

　　劍橋是個非常美麗的地方，學校內有三十一個學院，大家最喜歡的交通工具當然是自行車，順著康河流經的沿岸騎著車，是James的癖好，因為人們喜歡在河岸旁散步，三三兩兩、孤身一人或者小鎮居民們會慢跑健身。觀光客通常都聚集在國王學院裡，看看那塊中文字寫的石頭，還有只有教授才能踐踏的草皮。

　　James有時會去參與撐蒿的打工，跟各國觀光客介紹劍橋的歷史背景和故事，從觀光客臉上讀到他們對劍橋的夢幻想像、聽到James的幽默諷刺時露出的大笑以及有時有些女士會想與James合影。

　　劍橋的學費昂貴到讓James咋舌的地步，而學校對於學生們從觀光客身上賺得的零用錢通常是睜隻眼閉隻眼，因為並不是每個學生都家世雄厚，可以供給這些年輕人們無憂無慮的專心學習的環境。

　　James的活潑外向的個性與英國人的矛盾害羞的天性有雲泥之別，然而James卻很能夠獲得他人的信任與尊敬，開學沒多久，他已經被多數學生認出，並且走在路上都會有人主動與他打招呼。今天James偷偷蹺掉一堂東方歷史通識課——並不是因為他討厭那門課，討厭的話為什麼還要選呢？而是因為James今天得去圖書館一趟，趕緊借回工程系某教授的研究論文，這篇論文太搶手了，特別是接下來這一週他們必須以小組討論來做報告，此篇研究論文可是重點之一。

　　四月天的劍橋從冬天的蕭瑟中褪脫而出，新生綠意攀爬上樹梢，James一邊騎車一邊開心地哼著小調，到達圖書館後趕緊將自行車停好，就衝進圖書館內。他邊笑著與館員打招呼，邊趕緊衝到擺放論文的書架旁，嘴裡默念著論文的題目，眼睛掃視、手指下意識地輕撫過那些書背。

　　幸運女神總是與James站同一陣線，他找到了那篇尚未被借出的論文，並愉悅地將其從書架上拿下，與此同時，在書架的另一側也有人剛好拿起與論文同一水平線的書——這意味著兩名陌生人在書本被抽出的同時也會瞥到對方的視線。James下意識地勾起招牌微笑，而那名陌生人卻眨了眨眼，不像尷尬的神情，但也沒有對James的笑容買單。也在那瞬間，James愣了一下，陌生人輕巧地轉回視線，將自己的目光收回，接著陌生人往前邁步，丟下愣在原處的James。

　　在驚訝中回過神的James趕緊走出書架們的影子內，手上雖然還拿著那篇保貴的論文，但腦子裡已經被別的事物佔滿：小學四年級時突然出現在班上的貴族轉學生、腳下的足球頭一次被別人鏟走、還有那把一直還沒物歸原主的黑傘。

　　對方的腳步聲離James越來越遠，後者有點著急地小跑了起來，不理會圖書館的不成文規定，他無心思考自己的腳步聲是否會吵到其他正在埋書閱讀或做報告的人們，轉個彎，他繞出書架叢林，並且看見有抹身影正在走下階梯。

　　

　　「Egbert？」

　　

　　他沒做多想地喊出那僅在自己回憶中才會出現的名字，James盡量壓低音量，他卻能從自己的嗓音中聽出些許顫抖。欲下階梯的身影停住了腳步，同時間，在那短暫的零點幾秒，James Spencer似乎聽見自己加快節奏的心跳。

　　James已經做好準備如果認錯人時要說些什麼俏皮話跟對方道個不是，但他難得希望自己的幽默感在此刻不要派上用場。被喚者緩緩地轉過頭來，他們的視線再度交會，James頓了一秒後才漾出笑容。

　　

　　「真的是你。」

　　

　　對方沒有如同James那般歡呼的回應，反倒是摻了點不自在的情緒，但又不像是不悅、不滿的意思，貼切地說，對方並沒有被James的呼喚而感到被冒犯，但也沒有重逢舊友的喜悅之情，用James的話來描述，就是：很Egbert Culpepper的冷靜。

　　James走了過去靠近對方，從對方的神情上，James推測或許Egbert早已忘記自己了也說不定，但是一見面就又介紹自己是誰也不是很有禮貌的行為。反正James天生就是鬼點子多又人見人愛。見招拆招，他暗暗地想著。

　　

　　「你沒有課？」他故作輕鬆地站在跟對方同樣的階梯上。

　　「下午有課。」被喚做Egbert的年輕人回應著，與James記憶中的嗓音不同，更成熟也更加低沉許多。

　　「喔……」

　　

　　他們沉默地走下階梯，James難得不確定要說些什麼來填補這有些尷尬的空白。

　　

　　「果然是劍橋。」他小聲地說著，像是說給自己聽似的。

　　「Sorry？」戴著眼鏡的、方才相認的小學同學反問著。

　　「哈哈，沒什麼，我只是在想，牛津跟劍橋，你肯定會讀其中一間。」聳肩，「雖然說我認為你也可能選擇牛津，但劍橋似乎更襯你。」

　　「更襯我？」Egbert Culpepper式的挑眉。

　　「對。」James大笑著，但沒有解釋為什麼。

　　

　　走出圖書館後，Egbert Culpepper禮貌地解釋自己需要先行離開，一如James小學時認識的他一樣，溫雅有禮、舉止得體。經過伊頓的洗禮後，讓James更加感覺到Egbert Culpepper與他們這些一般百姓的差異，有種莫名的苦澀感油然而生。

　　

　　「Egbert。」他忍不住再度出聲呼喚對方，彷彿這樣做可以稍稍拉近彼此的距離似的。

　　

　　Egbert Culpepper沒有轉身離開，他一如往常般安靜地站著等待對方的發言。

　　

　　「我在想你可能已經忘記我了，但依照你的個性應該不好意思直接說……」

　　「我知道。」Egbert Culpepper難得一點都不紳士地打斷了對方的話，「James Spencer。」微笑。

　　

　　James微張了嘴，對於劇本不按自己的編排演出，讓他多少有點詫異——不過是好的那種。Egbert Culpepper再度頷首，並轉身離開。James回過神來，趕緊追了上去，帶著他那如大型犬般熱情與陽光笑容擋住了Egbert Culpepper的行進路線。

　　

　　「給我你的電話吧。」說著他掏出手機，依舊笑的燦爛如陽。

　　

　　James Spencer與漂亮女孩調情也不會這麼直接就要對方的聯絡方式，但這次，對方可不是什麼漂亮女孩，而是Egbert Culpepper啊！

　　有了幾年前那一次的不告而別經驗，James對Egbert Culpepper的印象中就填上了：神秘、難搞、捉摸不定的標籤。劍橋說大不大，但是認真起來要躲某個人——不對，Egbert Culpepper為何要躲自己？總之，只要有心不想被人找到，還是能閃過對方的雷達。

　　Egbert Culpepper瞥了眼掛著大大笑容的James，又看了眼他手上的黑色機器，似乎正在咀嚼、思索最好的應對。接著，Egbert Culpepper微微皺了眉，但還是輕聲唸出自己的手機號碼，而James則相當愉快地將電話儲存，甚至為防Egbert Culpepper整他似的，他立刻撥打電話，直到聽見Egbert Culpepper口袋中的手機鈴聲，James才笑著掛上電話。

　　

　　「好了，你也有我的電話。」James開心地將手機收進口袋裡，「雖然我覺得你不會打電話給我。」聳肩，但換來Egbert Culpepper的一抹淺笑。

　　

　　James退開，讓Egbert Culpepper可以繼續朝原先的方向前進。

　　

　　「工程系！」他在Egbert Culpepper的身後喊著，後者轉頭瞅了他一眼，「雖然你沒問，但我還是大方的先告訴你吧！」他笑著。

　　

　　Egbert Culpepper只是點點頭，並沒有依照禮節該有應對技巧告訴James自己所唸的科系，不過James並不在意，反正他也能猜得出來Egbert Culpepper可能會唸哪些系所——法律系、政治科學或是電腦科學，還能有其他的嗎？甚至可能雙主修古希臘羅馬語言或者經濟學之類的。

　　畢竟，那是Egbert Culpepper。

　　


	3. Punting

　　「看到那棟建築物了嗎？」他一手拿著竿子另一手指向被藤蔓爬滿的建築物，「據說女王來劍橋時，大家都不敢讓女王看到那棟建築物的背面，因為實在太丟臉了，哈哈。」他習慣性地對著坐在小船裡的人解說劍橋的歷史——職業病。

　　

　　頓了一下，他故意做了一個翻白眼的動作。

　　

　　「我忘了你本來就知道。」誇張的嘆氣及失落語氣，反倒是稍稍逗笑了小船裡的人。

　　

　　看到他笑，似乎是好久好久以前的事了。

　　

　　「James。」坐在小船的人偏過頭來提醒了撐蒿的學生，手指了指前方略低的橋樑。

　　

　　撐蒿者趕緊彎下腰來，並在穿過橋樑時，他再度瞥見坐在船上的人嘴角的彎度。

　　James還是忍不住地想再繼續講解一些關於劍橋的歷史，而船上的學生——也只有一名搭乘者，至於為什麼只有他，這就是James的小技倆，把人騙到船上來，而對方只好半不甘願又半遷就James的幼稚。

　　戴眼鏡的學生慵懶地打了個呵欠，並伸了懶腰，把James的解說當作催眠曲，伸長腿，腳踝交疊放在前排的座椅上，自己窩了一個舒服的位置，小船吃水較深，船身與河水的距離接近，只要將手伸出，手指幾乎就能滑過河水水面。

　　清風徐徐吹過，而James再度彎腰躲了金柳，暫停了他的解說，卻又換來一次乘坐者的微笑。

　　

　　「其實你比較希望我閉嘴對吧？」James頑皮地伸手任意摘了金柳枝，並故意戳了戳躺在小船上的人的臉，後者用手撥開，卻忍不住笑意。

　　「你可以講點我不知道的事。」他抓住金柳枝，反駁著。

　　「好吧，你知道撐蒿其實有提供『求婚專案』嗎？」

　　「什麼？」戴眼鏡的學生有點疑惑，嘴角笑容卻難得地繼續綻放。

　　「就是提供人可以在撐蒿的時候求婚啊！」

　　「真的有人要求這種服務嗎？」他挪動了姿勢，視線放在國王學院禮拜堂的草皮上，並不怎麼在意答案。

　　「不知道，學長說有。」聳肩。

　　「這比較像在逼婚，不是求婚吧。」戴眼鏡的學生淡淡地說著，他伸手讓冰涼的水溫流過手心。

　　「Egbert你不喜歡太直接的球？」

　　

　　被詢問者搖了搖頭，卻沒有開口回覆，他只是閉上眼，享受水溫在掌心的綻放、水流過肌膚的觸感。

　　

　　「因為我不大知道該如何拒絕別人。」

　　

　　良久，James才聽見Egbert的低聲回覆。

　　

　　※※※

　　James說不上來是什麼時候發現自己對Egbert的情感『變質』的。自從在圖書館遇到Egbert之後，James查到了Egbert所攻讀的科系，並會故意在Egbert的視線所及之內偶然現身——James只知道他們系上的必修課課表，但這樣就足夠，因為Egbert是個乖巧上進又溫順的模範生，至少James可以得知Egbert有哪幾堂課會在哪個學院出現。

　　他製造了幾次『巧遇』，直到某次Egbert朝他走過來——Egbert絕對沒有任何憤怒或者不悅的神情，真要說起來，比較趨向無奈——並遞給James一張A5大小的紙張。當時，James以為自己惹火了Egbert，還沒細看紙上寫了些什麼，James已經打算祭出哀兵政策。

　　

　　「我的課表。」嘆氣，「你也有我的電話，如果真的有什麼事，你可以打電話給我。」

　　

　　到底是不堪其擾而乾脆放棄，還是退一步海闊天空？James不是Egbert，當然無法推敲出Egbert的真實想法，但至少，Egbert不像他身邊那些公子哥，一見到與自己階級不同的人就直接顯露出不耐或輕蔑的表情。

　　Egbert接受James的糾纏，甚至願意伸出友誼之手——不確定這是否可以稱之為友誼，但Egbert至少沒打發James離開。

　　那天之後，James開始習慣每天都傳幾封簡訊給Egbert。不是不打電話過去，而是James知道Egbert那惜字如金的個性不大適合在剛建立友誼的階段談些什麼，通話可能會造成Egbert的困擾，尤其認真學習的Egbert應該不大喜歡花太多時間在閒聊上。

　　簡訊是個不錯的選擇，不需要當下就回覆，只要等到有空或者心情不錯的時候再回給對方即可。

　　James一開始並沒有太多的期待，十封簡訊中Egbert能回一封就不錯了，他對自己如此說著。但出乎他的意料之外，Egbert幾乎每封都會回覆，這讓James意外地被制約了——如果Egbert遲遲沒回訊，用James的朋友的話來描述James的狀況就是：『像個青春期的少女不斷地查看手機確認到底是手機沒電還是訊號不好？』

　　到底為什麼？James也說不上來。大概就是對某種稱為Egbert的病毒束手無策吧。

　　泡妞高手James Spencer從來沒有過跟對方調情了兩個月還約不出來的窘境——但問題可能是對方根本不知道James在跟自己調情吧——他想了各種理由、藉口，甚至好哥們都來幫忙思考要怎麼應對此種狀況：約一個上流社會、見多識廣、帥氣迷人、謙恭有禮、聰明絕頂的貴族出來，似乎不是什麼簡單的事。

　　James的室友笑著說，如果James成功的話，那就要趕緊出書造福社會大眾！

　　最後James用了一個極爛的、肯定會被打槍的邀約方式，內容大致就是騙Egbert說要帶他去一個秘密基地之類的老梗。電話那端的Egbert遲疑了兩秒——對James來說好像等了一個世紀——然後帶著疑惑及好奇，勉強答應了這個莫名其妙的邀約。

　　而現在Egbert躺在小船上聽著James解說劍橋歷史，並有一搭沒一搭地笑著反駁著。

　　他們折返回到泊船之處，James一腳踏在岸上，另一腳穩住船身，讓Egbert優雅地站起。貴族優等生拾起他看到一半的法文版《財富理論的數學原理研究》，並將開襟衫隨意披在肩上，順著James的指示踏上岸，並在James不小心差點滑了一跤時，伸手拉住他且毫不吝嗇地笑著。

　　

　　「所以，其實你也不知道要怎麼拒絕我。」

　　

　　James讓Egbert走在自己前頭——Egbert好似總是走在他的前方——而他在Egbert的身後喃喃低語著。

　　Egbert聞聲轉過頭來，慢慢落下的斜陽餘光照在他的側臉上，畫面好看地讓James不願別開視線。

　　

　　「什麼？」優等生笑著。

　　「我說……」James往前踏了一步，心中有莫名的緊張，「你可以拒絕我，沒關係的。」他下意識地咽了口唾沫。

　　Egbert微微偏頭，道：「為什麼？」純粹的不解，沒有別的意味。

　　「如果你不喜歡或者覺得勉強的話。」聳肩。

　　「拒絕什麼？」Egbert打趣地問著。

　　

**拒絕我，拒絕James Spencer這個人。**

　　James不大確定Egbert是聽不懂自己的意思，還是故意裝傻，還是……兩者皆有。

　　

　　「James？」

　　

　　雖然這念頭有點變態，但當時James確實很想將Egbert呼喚自己名字的聲音錄下來，當作簡訊鈴聲。不過如果被Egbert發現，那就不僅僅『大事不妙』而已。

　　James只是聳聳肩，對於Egbert的疑惑沒有加以解釋，或者說，其實他當下也不確定該說什麼才是正確的解釋。有些情緒，用說的，是無法說的完全。

　　他與Egbert並肩走了一段路，James說了一些班上的笑話，而Egbert倒是很捧場地笑著，在分岔路上，Egbert提及自己需要再去圖書館一趟，並在此地與James道別。

　　Egbert轉過身，在James的注視之下朝圖書館前進，但他走了幾步之後回頭，似乎不怎麼意外James還沒離開。Egbert勾起淺笑，笑容中的意思難以解讀。

　　

　　「James，謝謝今天的導覽。」他隨意地揮了揮手，「很有意思。」

　　

　　James點點頭，在目送Egbert走到下一個路口後，他才轉身，尋找自己的自行車，準備踏上歸途。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人說這篇的Percival似乎很愛笑，是的，因為在這篇裡，目前他們兩人都不過18,9歲，在這青春年華中，我相信他們還是保有著年輕人的活力以及青澀。當然，這不但是我自己的私心，同時也是跟後面的劇情有關。
> 
> 我好喜歡會笑會動的Percival啊TAT


	4. Vacation is coming

　　六月的劍橋還不算炎熱，但也是夏天的開端，James喜歡躺在康河旁的草皮上曬日光浴，畢竟英國的天氣陰晴不定，能有個大晴天何不好好享受呢？學期即將接近尾聲，假期並沒有為莘莘學子們帶來興奮感，因為劍橋的課業可不是能輕鬆應對。James與自己的室友，以及其他同學們的假期也不打算返鄉，大概就是要泡在學校裡繼續做研究，這次有位博士生會來帶領James的小組做假期作業的研究報告。

　　他慵懶地翻了個身，但動作稍嫌過大，手肘不小心推擠到身邊人的腿，而造成一聲短促地驚呼聲。James側過身將自己撐起，右手拖著腮，雖然說著道歉的言詞，卻忍不住看著對方的手忙腳亂而發出笑聲。

　　被打擾的人正拿著軟橡皮小心地擦拭掉方才不小心被James的手肘推擠到而畫歪的線條。

　　

　　「Egbert，你假期打算做什麼？」即便非工程學系的學院，也不可能輕鬆過日子吧？

　　「預計會在西班牙待個幾週，去一趟畢爾包古根漢美術館、普拉多博物館。會在巴塞隆納待比較久，對於加泰隆尼亞歷史和文化我的瞭解不夠透徹，也順便去拜訪親戚。」聳肩，他終於把畫錯的那條醜陋的線條拭去。

　　「別告訴我你沒去過西班牙。」微瞇起眼，James故意模仿Egbert說西文時的語調、表情。

　　

　　就James所知，Egbert至少精通四種外語，包括西班牙文、德文、法文和阿拉伯文，最近Egbert正在學習中文——按照他的說詞是，世界上少說有十三億人說此種語言，這是未來的強勢語言之一，何不趁早學習？

　　對於Egbert，James除了尊敬之外，還帶點崇拜之情。

　　

　　「以前是去玩，現在是去做研究。」微笑，他繼續填補方才的失誤。

　　

　　Egbert稍稍扯了扯自己的袖子，以防白色的襯衫沾到炭筆的顏色。說起來James沒看過Egbert手肘以上的肌膚，這大概是他們那一層級的人的不成文規定，總是把自己包的緊緊的，不會露出過多的肌膚。

　　James回想了一下，自己看過Egbert最多裸露的肌膚應該是小學時他們在足球場上踢球，Egbert穿著長袖球衣加短球褲，雖然長襪遮掩了Egbert的小腿，但至少膝蓋以上至球褲邊緣是沒有任何紡織物的。但是，誰會記得小學時期的男性同學的身材啊？大概也是有點偏瘦但精實的體格，James隨意做了個總結。

　　James坐起身，隨意瞟了眼全神貫注在素描上的Egbert，Egbert沒有習慣扣第一顆襯衫鈕扣，而在陽光照耀之下，Egbert的汗珠輕輕滑過頸子並墜入胸口消失在燙的筆直的白襯衫與肌膚之間，使得James有點好奇那顆汗珠後來去了哪裡？

　　他將視線收回，瞅了眼Egbert的畫作，不得不說，Egbert是James遇過最接近全才的人，上天給Egbert Culpepper太多得天獨厚的優勢、令人羨慕嫉妒的優點。Egbert作畫不是為了交作業或者炫耀才華，而是打發時間及欣賞世間美物。

　　謙虛而不高傲；才華洋溢卻不自滿。難怪迷倒一票女性，James在心裡暗忖著，順便偷偷吐了舌頭。

　　

　　「你畫的這麼好，什麼時候幫我畫一張？」說著，James信手拾起Egbert放在一旁的畫冊，在Egbert的默許之下他打開來欣賞。

　　

　　原先以為會看到許多風景或靜物畫，但沒想到映進眼簾的居然都是裸體人物的素描——男男女女都有。James不小心發出驚嘆，而引來了Egbert的輕笑。

　　

　　「能幫你畫一張素描是我的榮幸，不過我也需要誠實地告訴你，」Egbert用眼神示意了James正翻開的那張健美裸男的素描圖，「如果你不介意我會盡責地呈現人體真實的面貌，我很樂意為你畫一張素描圖。」

　　

　　貴族講話都喜歡這麼繞嗎？James故意大聲地闔上素描本，他並沒有因為Egbert的小諷刺而感到任何不悅，但他刻意表現出不滿的情緒，因為Egbert會被自己的表情逗樂。

　　

　　「我對自己的身材很有信心。」James揚起下巴，自信滿滿。

　　「Mr. Spencer，我視力良好。」Egbert頷首，語氣恭維但滿溢著嘲諷。

　　

　　如果依照劇本，James此刻應該要抽走Egbert的畫冊，但他又不是青少年，當然不會任情緒牽引自己做出幼稚行為，況且，要讓Egbert感到不自在的方式多的很，James此刻在心中自豪著自己從小就是個小搗蛋。

　　Egbert並沒有把注意力分一些在James身上，彷彿他方才的諷刺不過是個反射動作、信手拈來的揶揄。

　　James傾身貼近Egbert，一來是因為他想看清楚Egbert現在正在勾勒的線條，二來算是私心——在James的記憶裡，Egbert跟任何人都習慣保持著固定的距離，他猜想，有可能這是上級階層們習慣的互動模式，也有可能是Egbert的個性使然，不大喜歡或者習慣跟別人分享自己的隱私空間。

　　Egbert在James侵犯他的『個人與世界的防護層』時，握著炭筆的手稍稍停歇了一秒，就像是在思考要如何婉轉又禮貌地挪開或者告知他人自己略感不適，又像是在思考是否要通情達理一些，稍微讓步，別讓彼此之間太尷尬？

　　James好奇又頑皮的想知道是前者還是後者，但他並沒有適時地停止自己探測Egbert底線的舉動，反之，他將自己的下巴靠在Egbert的左肩上，第一次感受到Egbert略微緊繃的肩膀，以及他知道自己的呼吸會微微擦過Egbert的耳畔及頸項肌膚。

　　太過親暱。James已經做好心理準備會被Egbert一把推開或者更糟糕的嘲諷一番。

　　但，Egbert沒有任何動作。他那隻遲疑在半空中的、握著炭筆的手，有點笨拙地繼續方才未完成的工作，而靠在他肩頭的James則感覺到Egbert試著放慢或者說穩住自己的呼吸節奏。James可以聞到Egbert的衣服香味、髮絲上的洗髮精的味道，甚至淡淡地鬚後水。

　　如果James再大膽一點，或許他可以偷偷地親吻Egbert的後頸，但他今天的實驗就到此即可，即便是Egbert，也是有忍耐限度的。然而，James依舊不確定，Egbert的忍讓是因為在伊頓時所培養出來的習慣，抑或James是個例外？

　　他想開口問些什麼之際，突然有聲音打斷了他的開場白。James與Egbert同時抬頭，並發現到河岸對面有人正朝他們的方向揮手，更正，是朝聚光燈中心點的Egbert揮手。

　　James瞅了眼與Egbert打招呼的人，是常在Egbert身邊打轉的那幾名高傲的貴族子弟，他們對於James的態度僅限於簡單的點頭示意，但眼神卻毫不遮掩地顯露出他們對James的輕蔑。

　　不確定那些人只是對James如此，還是他們都對非我族類流露此種情緒？總之，都令人略感不快。但是只要接近Egbert，就必須有承受被上面階級的人蔑視的壓力，James其實並不怎麼在意其他人的眼光，因為重點是，Egbert從沒將他推開。

　　

　　「你不是自己一個人去西班牙吧？」詢問，但他早就得知解答。

　　「小組報告當然是組員們都要一起去啊。」Egbert用手指輕輕地撫過炭筆的線條。

　　「那……寄張明信片給我？」這等要求不過份吧？

　　

　　甫開口，Egbert就轉過頭來以一種查看稀奇動物的神情——正確來說，Egbert的表情不大有強烈的、明顯的情緒起伏，但James可以看的出來此刻的Egbert確實有點驚訝。但James不理解，不過就是寄張明信片，有什麼好大驚小怪？難道是貴族們從不寫明信片？不清楚，反正James也不是說一定要收到什麼明信片，這只是隨口說說而已。

　　聳肩，James表現出並不是那麼在意的神情，並轉了個話題詢問什麼時候才能見到Egbert開畫展？當然，這只引來了後者的不以為意。

　　即將結束的學期，讓James有種莫名的捨不得，或許因為接下來的日子他無法在劍橋見到Egbert；或許因為Egbert這趟西班牙旅行會跟他的小組成員們成天泡在一起；或許因為這是他與Egbert從小學分開後，重新相遇的開始。

　　

　　※※※

　　在水深火熱的假期裡，James不大有時間去想Egbert到底旅行到哪了？看了哪些藝術品或者又跟哪些人在晚宴裡喝昂貴的不得了的酒？

　　偶爾，他會發發電子郵件給Egbert，不見得會有回覆，有時Egbert只是簡短地告訴James自己一切安好。

　　在假期接近尾聲而新學期將要開始之際，James某日打工回來，發現自己桌上多了一些信件——老家寄來的帳單、故鄉的友人的結婚邀請卡、一些廣告信件。但有幾張圖片吸引了James的注意力：從巴塞隆納及里斯本寄來的明信片。

　　內容沒寫什麼，但漂亮的鋼筆字體在明信片上飛揚，落款處則輕巧地寫上E.C。

　　James拿著那幾張明信片，忍不住地流露笑意——James的室友形容這是墜入愛河的傻笑——他瞅了眼牆壁上的月曆，有點期待新學期的開始。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，沒錯，難道你們現在才發現Percival的名字設定是我的私心嗎？哈哈哈哈XDDD


	5. Sweet in Stout

　　「那位女士會拒絕那位有刺青的男人的邀約。」

　　「你怎麼知道？」他好奇，並轉首朝坐在身邊的朋友挑眉，對於James的如此篤定的言詞，讓他忍不住有點想反唇相譏。

　　「因為我懂女人。」他喝掉黑啤酒上的泡沫，一臉得意。

　　

　　語畢，戴眼鏡的學生哼了一聲，語調微揚，表示不以為然及不予置評。

　　

　　「我是說真的，我知道她們在想什麼。」

　　「喔？」

　　「不然來打賭？」

　　「我不跟賭徒做朋友。」他笑著搖了搖頭，啜了一口啤酒。

　　「我們可以不要當朋友啊。」James隨意說著，食指在杯緣上逗留。

　　

　　隨意的回覆卻換來戴眼鏡的學生的顰眉，似乎沒有理解James的幽默或者弦外之音。

　　

　　「我們可以……嗯……除了朋友以外的關係。」

　　

　　越講越怪異，連James自己都覺得可笑，他趕緊又喝了口黑啤酒，把視線轉到坐在吧檯邊的女士身上，裝作一副滿不在乎的模樣，並在心中祈禱著Egbert千萬別追問。可惜幸運女神是站在James的陣營，但不代表命運女神也持守同樣立場。

　　

　　「什麼除了朋友以外的關係？」Egbert的表情認真帶點困惑，優等生確實有點迷糊了——對James那令人抓不到重點的言詞。

　　「快看，那男人回來了。」打斷身邊人的話，戴眼鏡的學生既困惑又帶點無奈地回頭觀察那對男女的相處。

　　

　　女子對那名有刺青的男人說了些什麼，後者先是一愣，之後故裝受傷的模樣，但很快就恢復元氣，女子的表情似乎顯露出些許驚訝接著是滿滿的歉疚之意。酒吧的吵雜聲讓坐在角落的兩人無法聽見吧檯邊的對話，但正如James所言，刺青男人後來就離開，獨留女子繼續在吧檯邊喝酒。

　　

　　「我贏了！」 James轉頭，一臉得意的模樣。

　　「恭喜，不過我們什麼都沒賭啊。」Egbert拿起啤酒，正湊到嘴邊就被搶走。

　　「那這杯給我。」

　　

　　抹煞了Egbert抗議的機會，James已經一把抓走啤酒並正大光明地喝了一大口以示炫耀。

　　

　　「James，講認真的。」Egbert瞄了一眼他那杯被奪走的啤酒，只好在心中為它默哀，「你是怎麼知道那位女士會拒絕那名男人？」

　　「觀察。」他笑了笑，開心的程度就像是方才破解了一道困難的數學題，「Egbert你看，那位女士她雖然坐在吧檯，但是她坐在接近吧檯邊邊的地方，這表示她不是那麼想被打擾；再來，看看她擺在酒杯旁的手機，她差不多每五分鐘就會摸一下手機，或許她在等人，也可能在等一通電話；她坐在那裡差不多快三十分鐘了，而她完全沒看其他的地方，只注意自己的酒杯跟手機。」

　　「所以？」

　　「她肯定有伴了。」工程系的學生相當篤定地說著。

　　

　　戴眼鏡的學生沒接話，他飄了抹視線過去再度查看了那名坐在吧檯邊的女士，並在心中咀嚼方才工程系學生的推理——雖然不完全認同，但確實有幾分道理。他收回視線，當他將目光轉回來時，方巧對上了身邊人的視線。

　　

　　「May I？」

　　

　　酒吧的光線略微昏暗，而Egbert只是輕輕地眨了眨眼，不算回應，但也可被當成默許的一種。James把觀察遊戲轉到夥伴身上，他故意瞇起眼睛，就像那些古代的吉卜賽占卜師一樣，試圖從水晶球中看見未來的影子。只不過，James看的不是水晶球，而是名為Egbert Culpepper的迷人大男孩的臉龐。

　　James目不轉睛的注視多少讓Egbert稍感尷尬，後者下意識地往其他的方向瞥了幾眼，像是在找尋面對不自在的環境的勇氣，當他再度轉回視線時，工程系的學生朝他露出甜甜的笑意。

　　

　　「你變黑了，Egbert。」西班牙的陽光並沒有對英國人表示友善。

　　「顯而易見。」Egbert笑出聲來，對於James觀察那麼久卻說出個沒創意的台詞既感到鬆了口氣又有那麼點地小小失落。

　　「你的小組成員應該也都是伊頓出來的吧？」

　　

　　對於James的提問，Egbert沒作回應，倒是隨手拿取對方的黑啤酒啜了一口——距離比較近。

　　

　　「他們是灰褲子的而你是銀釦子的。」

　　

　　聞言，Egbert稍稍露出讚許的目光——只有那麼一秒。但他本身就是不愛炫耀的人，雖說即便他不願多說也會有其他人在為他宣傳。

　　

　　「你還算喜歡他們。」James故意嘆一口氣引來Egbert的注意力，「不過你更喜歡跟我在一起。」曖昧。

　　

　　Egbert不語，他的神情平靜，但又不至於完全面無表情。Egbert的情緒起伏總是控制的很好，他拿手的自制力總是讓其他人徬徨無助，不得其門而入，但James總是能讀到那麼一丁點別人察覺不到的波長，或許因為James夠天資聰穎，也或許，是因為Egbert對他是特例。

　　是前者還是後者？無解。

　　

　　「為什麼呢，Egbert？」

　　

　　他們望著彼此，沒有誰先開口。吵雜的酒吧成了背景音樂，而他們似乎都有那麼一點，心知肚明。

　　

　　「你為什麼選擇劍橋？」一貫習慣保持沉默的他開口問著，帶著幾分認真，「牛津的獎學金比較多，況且你喜歡、也可以考上他們的數學系。」

　　

　　為什麼呢？為什麼是劍橋，而不是牛津？

　　

　　他微笑，輕道：「因為我賭你會唸劍橋。」

　　

　　他們誰都沒有把目光移開。安靜地、默然地注視著對方，彷彿試著用眼睛來聽見對方的心跳節奏、破解呼吸頻率、讀取彼此腦中的思緒密碼——即便答案可能是彼此都知道的唯一解。

　　James主動打破僵局，他傾身，淺嘗了Egbert嘴中的黑啤酒滋味。

　　黑啤酒是苦澀的，此刻卻有莫名的甜味。

　　

　　※※※

　　「James Spencer？」名為Dexter的年輕人、同時也和Egbert是同期的伊頓畢業生以一種挾帶不屑之意的口吻說著。

　　「對，常在Egbert打轉的那頭黃金獵犬。」個子最矮的年輕人正在調整的他的馬球靴，換了新的裁縫讓他不大習慣。

　　「至少他比Vincent好，我覺得他看起來還算順眼。」另一位年輕人聳聳肩，雖然聽起來他是三人之中對James Spencer評價最高的人，但其實語氣中卻不帶任何誠意。

　　「是啊，Spencer確實是任何方面都比Vincent強，只是輸在姓氏罷了。」他終於調整好馬球靴，站起身來並對自己方才的諷刺感到得意。

　　「Dexter，你覺得呢？」

　　「覺得什麼？」年輕人正戴上頭盔，滿不在乎的隨口回應著。

　　「Egbert……」頓，「應該只是玩玩吧？」他微微皺眉，混在一起的權貴朋友居然會跟平民有曖昧，雖然不算新聞，但也足夠八卦了。

　　「誰知道。」Dexter躍上馬匹，接過侍從遞給他的馬桿，「他是『Egbert Culpepper』，就算他玩了王室成員也照樣平步青雲。」嘴角勾起弧度，卻滿是嫉妒。

　　

　　另外兩名年輕人也跨上了馬，對於今天各家族心血來潮的馬球比賽雖不敢興趣，但也人在江湖身不由己。平常這群貴族子弟在劍橋、牛津相安無事，但一到馬球賽場上，謙讓、禮儀什麼的，全都拋到一邊去，何況平常與Egbert是朋友的Dexter等人今天剛好成了Egbert的競賽對手。

　　矮個子年輕人口中的Vincent姍姍來遲，也終於加入Dexter的隊伍。至於Vincent與Egbert，這群伊頓學子們都知道，那是另一段故事。今天的比賽中，此二人在馬球賽場上又恰巧成為敵手，彷彿命運的安排，而眾人都期待著看看接下來會上演怎樣的戲碼。

　　

　　「還在為Hedwig的事生氣？」矮個子年輕人故意湊到Dexter身邊調侃著，「別擔心，她今天也會來看馬球賽，只不過……」

　　「她當然是來看Egbert的。」另一位壞嘴年輕人接話，並大笑著，雖然招來Dexter的狠瞪，但他們才不在乎。

　　

　　馬球場上半數以上的衣香鬢影的淑女們都是衝著Egbert Culpepper而來，每個人都心照不宣。

　　他們一同來到場上，一邊朝親朋好友揮揮手，一邊偷瞄著對手，想確認到底誰是前鋒誰是後衛。一般來說，Egbert Culpepper是最大的敵人，他很可能是一號射門手，但也可能退居二號當一號的助攻。Egbert Culpepper冷靜又具備優良的組織能力的個性，有時也會改當攻防兼備的後衛。

　　但無論如何，眾所皆知的事實是，只要守下了Egbert Culpepper，就等於打贏了這場馬球賽——只可惜，這麼多年來，似乎沒有人挑戰成功。

　　Dexter漫不經心地對其他友人點頭示意，同時他瞥見正優雅地進場的Egbert Culpepper——在他看見對方之前，早就從一些女士們的小聲尖叫及倒抽一口氣的神情上讀出一二。

　　Egbert Culpepper實在太過完美無缺，但絕對不是沒有弱點。Dexter想著，並看見Egbert Culpepper朝他露出恰到好處的淺笑。

　　伊頓的銀釦子、眾人心中的完美貴族王子、內斂但已擄獲眾人好感的謙遜晚輩、劍橋的精英……給予Egbert Culpepper的形容詞和頭銜實在太多、太多了。而Dexter卻有一種預感，沒有誰是無懈可擊的，Egbert Culpepper遲早會不小心顯露出自己的弱點，只是時間早晚的問題。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival真的在我心中是完美王子啊(花癡狀態)  
> 關於伊頓的『銀釦子』，大家可以參考這個：http://www.ntdtv.com/xtr/b5/2014/03/03/a1072805.html


	6. Infatuated

　　Dexter原先以為他們可能會慘敗，畢竟他們真的沒有人可以有辦法阻擋的了Egbert的進攻——即便這次Egbert擔任的是二號球員，雖然主導進攻節奏，但Egbert自己也會抓緊機會射門。沒有誰想在馬球場上與Egbert為敵，Egbert平時溫和又謙恭有禮，不過一旦進入競賽模式或者說需要認真以對的場合時，Egbert就成了眾人又敬又怕的敵手。

　　然而，Dexter這隊還是輸了——不意外，預料之中的事——卻不是以慘敗的方式退場，最大的功臣就是Vincent，他晚了一年才進來劍橋，而眾人皆知，Vincent來劍橋的主要原因還是為了Egbert。

　　在伊頓的日子裡，身為佼佼者的Egbert也經常幫助其他學生，Egbert有天生的領導者風範，但他更喜歡退居二線在有領導魅力的人身後協助及扮演軍師的角色。Vincent是最喜歡跟Egbert唱反調的人，Egbert說東他就偏要往西走，Egbert反對，他就蠻橫地堅持自己的想法。

　　有時Egbert會為了顧全大局而退讓，但更多時候Egbert只是沉默以對。在伊頓的那幾年，如果說Vincent是Egbert是絆腳石，那麼，Egbert就是Vincent的肉刺。

　　就在全世界，更正，全伊頓的人都以為Vincent痛恨Egbert時，Dexter意外撞見Vincent私下把Egbert約出來談話，當時Dexter想衝出去幫助朋友——誰知道Vincent是否要跟Egbert單挑，但話說回來，Egbert有學過武術，根本不在意對手是誰，反正Egbert是真的可以輕鬆地將對方的肩膀像卸窗戶一樣卸下。總之，就在Dexter要衝出去維護朋友的那剎那，他居然聽見Vincent青澀的告白，以及Egbert無奈的嘆氣。

　　這大概就是小男生們面對喜歡的人的時候，總是以捉弄、唱反調、讓對方不舒服的方式注意自己。幼稚，但相當有效卻絕對不會成功擄獲人心的方法。

　　即便事後Egbert隻字不提，但整個伊頓卻早已傳的沸沸揚揚。那段時間Egbert不斷收到各方的騷擾——學長學弟都有，來告白的、來保護他的、來安慰他的、來趁機揶揄諷刺的……什麼都有。Dexter一度有點擔心Egbert會因此勃然大怒或者受到打擊之類的。

　　但，Egbert Culpepper就是Egbert Culpepper。

　　Egbert展現他良好的外交手段，並且很快地平息了這場鬧劇，還順便鞏固了他在伊頓的『版圖』，沒過多久，他就拿到了銀釦子。Dexter當時覺得於有榮焉，也順便沾了Egbert的光。他們都以為Vincent會放棄，但沒想到Vincent在落敗之後不僅沒有反咬Egbert一口，反倒是急起直追，發憤圖強地一路追來劍橋。

　　Dexter當然沒有問過Egbert是否直接拒絕了Vincent？因為Dexter認為，身為Culpepper家族獨子的Egbert無論如何，都是以家族為優先考量——Dexter不否認他感覺得到Egbert對同性較有好感，不過畢竟那是在伊頓的日子，這種喜愛同性的假性徵象會在大學以後突然就恢復原狀。

　　但James Spencer的出現確實讓Dexter很詫異，他從沒聽過Egbert提過這個人——該死的，其實他們這群從小混到大、伊頓時期同甘共苦、幾乎長時間膩在一起的朋友們，居然誰都沒把握、誰都不敢說自己很瞭解Egbert。

　　Dexter承認James Spencer確實挺厲害的，一個平民階級的人唸到劍橋，並且還在學校裡混得有聲有色，前陣子他還聽說James Spencer也加入了賽艇行列，真不曉得之後是否會去參加牛劍賽艇比賽？James Spencer整體的分數是不錯，但就是輸在姓氏。Dexter為此難得對不同階級的人露出感慨之情。

　　即便Culpepper家的人接受Egbert的性向，但也不一定能接受不同層級的人，尤其，Egbert Culpepper與James Spencer在社會地位上的差異實在太過懸殊。

　　梳洗完畢之後，Dexter打算找Egbert閒聊，一方面是出於社交禮儀上不成為規定：要去稱讚對方方才那場球打得漂亮。另一方面Dexter有某種不祥的預感，當年他親眼目睹到Vincent笨拙的告白，如今Egbert若真的正與James Spencer交往的話，那麼知道目前局勢發展的Vincent會不會在眾人面前對Egbert說出什麼不得體的話？畢竟在Dexter的記憶裡，Vincent是相當自私又幼稚的傢伙，難保這傻瓜可能會不看場合而說出傷人或令人震驚的言詞。

　　今天Culpepper家族的人都在場，這絕對不是什麼攤牌的好機會。他得搶在Vincent之前先找到Egbert！

　　皇天不負苦心人，平常行蹤神秘的Egbert居然一下子就被Dexter給撞見，前者正好在與幾名圍繞著他的淑女們閒聊著——Dexter一眼就能看穿肯定是被女士們給擋住去路，而紳士如Egbert，肯定會保持耐心慢慢地與對方攀談，即便Egbert可能覺得挺無趣的，但他絕對不會表現出來，也從未如此抱怨過。是的，是Dexter自己下定論認為Egbert對那些事情不感興趣。

　　Dexter運用他圓滑的交際手段滲進他們的談話中，並且找到開溜的機會把Egbert給帶走，雖然現場的女士們有點依依不捨，但Dexter寧願讓她們失望也不想讓Vincent有機會帶開Egbert。

　　

　　「你見到Vincent了？」Dexter輕輕地拉了拉朋友的衣袖，示意他們需要到比較僻靜的地方談談。

　　「我相信你方才在馬球場上與他相處的時間比我更長。」Egbert Culpepper式的反詰。

　　「好吧，那你應該知道我要說些什麼了。」沒好氣地，他道。

　　戴眼鏡的年輕人微微瞇起眼，神情有點不解，「我想我從未展現過我有讀心的技能。」

　　「Vincent現在在劍橋唸藝術史。」

　　

　　Egbert點點頭，啜了一口手上的飲品，視線越過Dexter的肩膀，對一名向他點頭打招呼的貴族婦女頷首示意。他對於Dexter沉著臉的發言並沒有任何過多的情緒表現，彷彿既不在乎也絲毫不覺得有任何弔詭。

　　

　　「Egbert？」

　　「嗯？我覺得很好啊，雖然藝術不是Vincent的強項，但人是會改變的，不是嗎？」又是那抹恰到好處的Egbert Culpepper式官腔微笑，「喔，對了，Vincent的馬球技巧又進步了，真是可喜可賀。」不像其他紈褲子弟，Egbert的語氣帶著真摯的誠意。

　　

　　很明顯的，Egbert並沒有任何心思想要與Dexter談Vincent的事——至於到底是因為Egbert完全不在意還是他早已有應對方法，當時的Dexter並不清楚。Dexter說不上來到底他是想保護朋友，還是……這或許貴族的遺傳基因：想要維持某種平衡關係的、沒由來的義務及責任感。

　　

　　「有多少人知道你和James Spencer的事？」只好拿出殺手鐧，而這也是Dexter首次親眼目睹Egbert幽幽地轉過來瞥他一眼，眼神中的意味不明，但讓人有股微微的涼意。

　　「You tell me.」

　　

　　Dexter嘆了氣，他不認為自己是談這話題的最佳人選，但比起其他人，Egbert認為自己的意見可能較不偏頗。

　　

　　「Ivor認為你只是玩玩。」聳肩，「但我不這麼認為。」

　　

　　Dexter毫不畏懼地望進Egbert眼裡，雖然他說的如此自信，但他無法從Egbert眼裡讀到任何支持自己想法的訊號、佐證。也是在這瞬間，Dexter突然忍不住地想著，James Spencer所看見的Egbert，跟自己所見的一樣嗎？

　　Dexter曾幾次見過與James Spencer共處時的Egbert，那是他從沒見過的、不認識的Egbert Culpepper。他曾經見過Egbert慵懶地躺在小船上聽James Spencer胡扯；曾見過Egbert站在James Spencer的自行車後踏板上與他們擦肩而過；還見過Egbert望著James Spencer的眼神……那不是他們這群人所看過的Egbert Culpepper，Egbert的笑容多了點溫度、眼神多了一點柔軟。

　　那絕對不是隨便玩玩的關係。

　　正因如此，才讓Dexter更莫名的擔心。

　　

　　「Egbert？」

　　

　　Egbert鮮少有多餘的情緒起伏，而此刻Dexter難得一見個性向來謹慎的Egbert發生閃神狀態。

　　

　　「謝謝，Dexter。」他微微勾起嘴角的弧線，又啜了一口手上的香檳，「我認同你所說的。」

　　

　　當時，Dexter確實鬆了一口氣，像是心中大石頭終於落下似的，他也笑著喝了口手上的酒精飲品，但聰明如他，立刻察覺自己似乎誤解了什麼。抬眼，他正想開口，卻看見朋友的視線依舊停留在他的淺金麥色的液體上。

　　

　　「如你所說，這不是玩玩而已。」語畢，Egbert轉身離開，在其他長輩的示意之下他投入另一塊區域的上流社會的交際應酬。

　　

　　Dexter深呼吸，吐氣。看著朋友離去的背影，他一口氣喝完手中的飲品，在此刻，昂貴順口的酒精飲料一點都不好喝，反倒是讓Dexter嘗到了難以言喻的苦澀滋味。

　　


	7. More passion to me

　　James思考過，是否應該感謝Egbert住所那台烤箱壞的相當適時？

　　他倚在廚房門邊，看著正穿著圍裙並輕輕地將冷凍過後的香蕉用湯匙緩緩碾碎、壓密的Egbert的背影。這不是James預想中的畫面，但能有如此福氣，他也就只好睜隻眼閉隻眼。

　　在James腦中有幾個計畫，其中之一就是某天他會做一桌他的拿手料理讓Egbert驚豔——雖然說從小就吃香喝辣的貴族大概胃口也被養叼了，但James對自己的廚藝是非常有自信的，這從他室友日漸增加的體重就可略知一二。

　　不過就在今天一早，James還邊揉著眼睛邊去開門——假日一大早就有人來按電鈴，有點擾人清夢，尤其James的室友們一早就紛紛出門了，留他獨自一人在家裡睡大頭覺，畢竟這一週來天天熬夜真的太耗盡體力了。

　　當他穿著邋遢的睡衣、睡褲，頭髮還亂翹的狀態下去開門時，瞅見穿著昂貴風衣、燙得筆挺的襯衫以及頸上還有喀什米爾羊毛圍巾的Egbert出現在自家門口時，James一度以為自己愛麗絲夢遊仙境。還好他並沒有真的伸手去捏對方的臉確定自己不是在做夢。

　　James確實給過Egbert自家住所的區域號碼，Egbert也曾有幾次機會來過James的家裡，但依照Egbert的個性以及英格蘭人神經質天性，Egbert不大可能會在沒有通知之下來訪。James眨眨眼睛確認自己並沒有看到幻覺——他絕對不會承認其實在幾分鐘前Egbert出現在自己的夢境裡——並趕緊讓對方進來家中。Egbert說明自己打了電話但是James並沒有接聽，再加上他住所的烤箱壞了，所以想說直接過來借個烤箱使用，造成James的不便他感到相當抱歉。

　　看著Egbert，他富饒興味地想著，分明彼此之間的關係並不需要如此拘謹，但Egbert無論做什麼事、說什麼話，都帶著界限分明的意味——James感覺得出來，那不是Egbert將他推開，而是Egbert似乎還拿不準什麼是最恰當的親密距離？他將廚房留給Egbert使用，自己先去梳洗一番，並且釐清到底Egbert突然出現在自家裡是否還有別的暗示？

　　而現在，他倚在廚房門口，看著穿著圍裙的Egbert的背影，突然覺得自己的思想可能太過齷齪——Egbert真的只是來借個烤箱的，完全沒有他種情調暗示。 James承認他確實有那麼一咪咪的失望。

　　

　　「沒想到你會烤蛋糕。」James笑著說，即便只是單純地借用烤箱，但能在假日看見自家裡有悅人眼目的畫面，也挺令人滿意。

　　「簡單的香蕉蛋糕而已。」他停下動作，伸手拿起一旁的碗。

　　

　　他好奇地走了過去，越過Egbert的肩膀望著剛被Egbert處理到一半的香蕉泥，突然覺得有點餓。而他瞬間意識到自己的角度不錯，趁機騷擾一下對方當作Egbert這一週來沒打電話給自己的小小報復。

　　伸手，他從後頭攬住Egbert的腰，並將自己的胸口貼緊對方的背部，頭靠在Egbert的右肩上，James聞得到Egbert身上的香味，同時也感覺得到Egbert呼吸的頻率。

　　Egbert沒有用手肘將他推開或者無奈地嘆氣，反倒是放任James在自己的身上蹭來蹭去，帶點寵溺意味。

　　

　　「我好餓。」James把頭埋在Egbert的頸項裡，悶悶地說著。

　　「但是至少還要等一個小時你才吃得到香蕉蛋糕。」

　　

　　James發出一聲哀號，但下一秒他就得寸進尺地輕輕地舔噬、咬著Egbert的頸部肌膚和耳垂，雙手還故意在Egbert的肚子、腹部上來回游移著。

　　

　　「那我只好先吃點別的。」語畢，他含了含Egbert的右耳珠，然後再轉移陣地輕吻了吻對方的下顎骨處。

　　

　　Egbert沒有刻意閃避James的騷擾，但是後者的舉動確實稍微阻礙了他將材料放進蛋糕模的動作。Egbert把蛋糕模拿起時，James只好有點不甘願地稍稍放開他，讓他有多一點空間移動，將蛋糕模擺進烤箱中。當Egbert流暢地完成了他的動作並調整好烤箱的時間後，他轉過身來，與方才可能在自己脖子上留下什麼引人遐想的印子的人對望著。

　　James沒作多想，也不願多想，他一步向前將Egbert困在自己與身後的流理台之間。他伸手微微捧起Egbert的臉，並在對方的唇上覆上自己的唇，舌頭靈活地闖進對方的嘴裡，放肆地攻城掠地。

　　他輕咬、微抿著Egbert的下唇，後者的反應與以往一般，彷彿在享受James的節奏，但又像是懶散地不大願意給予更多互動。除了這點，Egbert的表現都相當良好，卻不知為何，此時James有莫名的微微怒意——不是真正的發怒，而是接近於有點洩氣的、自我惱怒的味道。

　　結束這一吻，James讓彼此都有喘氣的時間，接著他伸手輕輕撫過Egbert的唇瓣，而他的視線仍緊攥在Egbert的雙眼裡。

　　

　　「對我熱情點，Egbert。」苦笑。

　　

　　James的語氣總是參雜著英格蘭人必備的自我嘲諷與自貶意味的幽默，這次當然也不例外，只不過多了一點苦澀及像一隻渴望被主人稱讚的小狗式的請求。James當然不能確定Egbert是否懂自己的心思，他或許懂，但不一定會表現出理解的神情；他也可能不懂，卻讓人誤以為他只是性情淡漠。

　　對James來說，Egbert就像倫敦的霧。迷人、優雅卻永遠參不透。

　　他收回愛撫對方臉頰的手，想著或許就到此為止，Egbert會聽進去，但通常不做回應。就像永遠都不會被擾亂的湖心。雖然有一點捨不得，但只能點到為止。

　　也在James打算放棄的剎那，Egbert的手攀了上來，並將他往自己的方向壓下，Egbert主動親吻他，讓James愣了一秒後才回過神來。這一次，Egbert擁有主導權，James任憑對方侵略、追逐、挑逗James的每一寸神經。在James的記憶裡，不論對象是誰，他總是擔任主動方，然而這次主被動對調，卻讓他得到了不同凡響的經驗——被Egbert吻的有點意亂情迷的當下，James卻忍不住地胡思亂想著，Egbert高超的吻技是得天獨厚的天份，還是從哪位高人身上練習而來？

　　當Egbert結束此吻幾秒後，James才緩緩地回過神來。他在Egbert眼中讀到了些許戲謔之意，但他們都是紳士，絕對不會故意講出來。

　　

　　「是你太冷淡了，Mr. Spencer。」Egbert低語著，在他說話的同時，他幾乎是靠在James的唇上輕說著。

　　

　　曖昧蔓延。

　　

　　「我們有一個小時。」他瞥了烤箱一眼，並立刻拉起Egbert的手，將後者帶離開廚房。

　　

　　熱情一點，畢竟還有一個小時。

　　

　　※※※

　　撕毀Egbert身上那件可能跟自己一個月打工工資差不多的襯衫不是個聰明的點子，James只能一邊耐著性子一邊隱忍著Egbert的挑逗小心翼翼地將對方的襯衫釦子一個個解開——這當中當然免不了James碎唸著釦子也太多了，而引來Egbert的輕笑。

　　終於與Egbert的襯衫釦子纏鬥完畢後，James將自己稍稍撐起，並以居高臨下的姿態欣賞眼前的美妙風光——James私自認為能見過如此美景的人肯定一定會遭到天譴。James伸手從Egbert的鎖骨處緩緩往下滑過、撫摸，手指與掌心撫過胸骨、肋骨，並沿著肌理紋路輕輕掃過。James曾經想過在Egbert白淨的、把自己包的密不透風的襯衫下會是如何的光景，而如今，他如願以償。

　　James的手在身下人的腰際輕輕撫摸著，而他欺身壓上對方，並侵略對方的唇，在Egbert口中放肆掠奪。

　　皮帶同樣是麻煩的處理項目，不過奇妙的是James單手就將皮帶解開，在他流連於Egbert的親吻時，他的手也沒有停下工作，褪去Egbert的長褲，原先在髂嵴附近徘徊的手游進最後一層紡織物的褲頭縫隙，擦過腹股溝韌帶處直朝Egbert最私密的地帶前進。

　　當他輕輕地握住開始膨脹的柱體時，James同時聽見Egbert細微的呻吟。他用手指沿著柱體軸身的肌膚撩撥著對方的情慾，從底部慢慢往頂部抽滑而過，並毫不偏心地記得撫慰囊部，且滿意地聽見Egbert發出難以自持的、沈重的呼吸聲。

　　James離開Egbert的唇瓣，雙唇開始緩緩下移，舌頭在對方的乳尖上打轉了幾回，輕輕地囓了囓尖端部位。Egbert的反應比平常來的強烈一些，James略感欣慰。他們沒討論過彼此之前曾有過的伴侶或者性經驗，但無論Egbert之前有過如何的性體驗，James都相當有自信可以將其推翻、取而代之——在香蕉蛋糕烤好之前。

　　


	8. First time

　　James的舌尖沿著Egbert的肌理緩慢游移，並在肚臍附近挑逗地打轉了幾圈，並順著親吻的節奏雙手順便將身下人的衣物全部褪去。他順手將Egbert的雙腿拉開些許，讓自己好挪至方才用手搓揉的敏感部位，他先親吻著柔軟的囊袋部位，並愉悅地感覺到Egbert刻意的屏息。

　　接著James用手握住底部，張口將原先微微抬頭而現在改為直挺的物體含進嘴裡——他不確定是否聽見Egbert發出任何緊張或是可被稱為害羞的細微呻吟，但他享受緩慢地品嚐Egbert的私處的喜悅。

　　他用舌尖輕碰了前端洞口，含住後刻意讓舌頭掃過小洞處，滿意地得到Egbert稍稍的扭動。接著，James溫熱的舌頭擦過傘狀物處，他故意勾勒描繪其形狀、打旋、慵懶地來回舔舐。他含住前端，微微地推著吞吐著，模仿淺淺的性交動作。

　　

　　「James……」

　　

　　Egbert用前臂遮住了自己的眼睛，似乎這樣做就能夠稍微拖緩性慾漫蓋理智的速度。

　　

　　James刻意鬆開口，離開Egbert誘人犯罪的慾望。這舉動似乎讓Egbert鬆了口氣但同時也挾帶失落？James沒讓Egbert寬心太久，他繼續用舌頭舔過柱體的每一吋肌膚，像品嚐，又像撩撥Egbert矜持的底線。他很快地重新將Egbert的陰莖再度含進嘴裡，並伸手找著被自己丟在床單下某處的潤滑劑。

　　他一邊吞吐著Egbert的情慾，一邊非常順手地將潤滑劑轉開，倒在掌心，沾滿自己的手指，James的食指溜到Egbert的後庭進行探索工作。第一根手指輕輕地探進一個指節時，Egbert忍不住打了個顫。James放棄品嚐Egbert的情慾，轉而重新欺身壓向Egbert的身體，並在後者的頸項上輕吻、囓咬，留下自己的烙印——像安撫，又像標記領地。

　　

　　「放輕鬆，我不會弄痛你。」

　　

　　這句話只引來Egbert的挑眉，顯示懷疑。

　　

　　「我盡量。」James招牌的嘻皮笑臉。語畢，他繼續勤奮地在Egbert身上落印。

　　

　　大概是注意力被James的親吻分散了，當主導者的推進第一根手指時Egbert並沒有太大的不適感或者反彈的動作。接著James很快地探進第二根手指，並刻意慢慢地張開兩隻手指，花了點時間擴張及尋找前列腺位置，Egbert下意識地扭動了身子顯示自己正竭力隱藏著刺激感及想被填滿的渴求欲望。

　　他正努力地、貪心地想熟悉這具身體的每一吋肌膚，包括體內的、讓他的完美的貴族情人不能自己的關鍵點。手指在對方體內緩緩地搜尋著、並有意無意地抽拔著，當他不小心擦過某區塊而發現Egbert忍不住冒出無法被遮掩的呻吟時，他勾起壞笑，並確定自己找對地方了。

　　手指刻意回到原處碰觸到身下人的前列腺點，微微彎曲，毫不留情地刺激著Egbert。Egbert努力用呼吸掩蓋自己可能不小心流洩出來的呻吟，但James沒讓他得逞，James再度回到Egbert的唇上，用自己的嘴撬開對方，並從中竊取到Egbert的、泛著情慾的聲音。

　　當James的舌頭與對方在玩躲貓貓、追逐甚至糾纏的同時，他的手也沒有閒下來，擴張的工作持續著，並因找到了身下人的不能自己的關鍵點，Egbert的前端開始無可控制地流出汩汩液體。

　　抽出手，他扶著自己已經勃起堅硬的陰莖，來回在Egbert的股縫裡摩擦著，擦過穴口時他多次忍下直接戳入的衝動，因為他也清楚習慣不輕易在他人面前流露情緒的貴族情人同樣也在忍耐著不要蹶起臀部去迎合想被填滿的欲望。

　　他伸手去撈取同樣被自己亂丟在床單下的重要物品，但他只摸到瓶狀物，並沒有四方型包裝的小東西。

　　該死的！該不會忘了補充吧？有一種功虧一簣的感覺像海浪席捲而來。

　　James愣了幾秒後，他決定放棄自己的貪念，畢竟他一來不想傷害到Egbert，二來他間接地做了某種保證。

　　

　　「進來。」身下人低語著。

　　

　　Egbert的手指擦過James的耳際，部份的手指正埋在後者的髮絲裡。

　　

　　「不行，沒有保險套了。」James低頭輕吻對方，並搖了搖頭。

　　「我說：『進來』。」並沒有被James的親吻給分了神，Egbert認真的眼神捕捉到James的呆愣。

　　「Egbert……」

　　「等一下再清理就好。」他伸手有意無意地撥開James前額的髮絲。

　　

　　彷彿突然中了頭彩而一瞬間不知如何是好的幸運兒，James花多了幾秒消化Egbert的語意後，他帶著興奮但又不敢太張揚的心情，扶著自己的慾望緩緩地一吋吋地侵入Egbert的體內。

　　壯碩物體的前端插進穴中，Egbert的洞吞含著James的龜頭，後者正緩速進入，又退出一些，進行著微幅度的簡諧運動——雖然已有潤滑，但從小穴的緊密程度來看，Egbert應該很久沒嘗試性愛。

　　James一邊小心地侵入一邊落吻在Egbert的耳旁、頸項、肩頭，在那些地帶咬著、抿著，留下自己的印記，粉色、淺紅、深一點棕色，全部都是James的記號，像是對外宣稱著此處是自己的領土似的。

　　當Egbert慢慢地習慣James的形狀、溫度及撐開的力道後，James撞入時每次都刻意比前一次再更加用力、更加深進，抽出的速度也快、推進的動作絕不減緩。他並沒有完全進入，只是用前端的部份不斷去衝撞令Egbert腿軟的那點，酥軟蔓延。

　　Egbert的陰莖充滿活力的直挺著，馬眼不斷流出液體。Egbert似乎放棄控制自己的聲音，他任憑自己隨著James的動作而發出催情的呻吟。

　　James終於完全埋進Egbert體內後，他趴在Egbert身上喘息，而身下人環住了他，他們多花了一點時間安靜地感受如此親密的時刻。James緩緩移動，再用手摸了摸Egbert的腿，並將其再往兩側撐開些許，接著用力地頂進自己猛烈的情慾。他往內頂了幾次，囊袋撞在貴族情人的身體上的聲音、柱體抽動時體液及潤滑的水聲。

　　Egbert的慾望因James的動作在他的肚腹上來回磨蹭著，前端因感官刺激不斷流出液體，對方的慾望還深埋在自己體內，正奮力地衝刺著。James閉起眼傾聽著身下人在自己耳邊的混合著情慾的換氣、呼吸聲響。他感覺得到Egbert的性慾、高潮如排山倒海而來，Egbert優秀的腦袋肯定無法集中精神，只能任憑動物的本能佔上風。高潮即將來臨，Egbert的手在James的裸背上留下一些紅印。

　　James算準了時間，讓兩人的高潮同時來到。

　　他射在Egbert體內，在陰莖軟下來之前，刻意繼續緩緩地衝頂了幾次，才讓自己與精液一同滑出Egbert溼潤的後穴。肚腹上還有著Egbert的精液，但高潮後的疲倦讓他們將清理工作暫時往後挪。

　　彼此相擁著，慵懶地交換了情人間做愛後的、懶散但充滿愛意的一吻。

　　

　　※※※

　　浴缸的大小不大適合兩名身高都超過一米八的大男孩擠在裡頭，但他們並不怎麼介意躺在這狹小空間裡是否好伸展手腳——反正都四肢都交纏在彼此身上。

　　James吻了吻Egbert的眼角，沒有鏡片的遮掩，Egbert的偏灰綠色的眼神更顯得勾人且神秘。他們有一搭沒一搭地聊著、換著話題，反正重點從來都不是那些八卦，而是分享彼此身上的溫度、同步兩人呼吸的頻率。

　　

　　「十四歲。」James笑了笑，做愛後聊初夜好像有點詭異，但又不是那麼不恰當，「跟隔壁班的女同學——她聲稱自己有四分之一的既優雅又熱情的法國人血統。」

　　

　　聞言，Egbert輕笑著，眼角微彎。

　　

　　「她確實很熱情沒錯。」他囓著、吮著Egbert的耳廓，「如果依照背部的抓傷來判斷的話。」

　　

　　語畢，Egbert邊笑著邊伸手撫摸壓在自己身上的人的背脊，似乎試著找尋以前他人留下來的傷疤。

　　

　　「十六歲。」

　　「嗯？」James沒料到Egbert會開口，但他確實相當好奇。

　　「跟學長。」灰綠色的眼眸中讀不出太多的情緒。

　　「喔？」說不上驚訝，但確實有點意外，「他弄痛你了嗎？告訴我是誰，我替你揍他！」換了語氣，James試著以說笑的方式掩蓋小小地失落與嫉妒。

　　Egbert微微地聳了聳肩，「應該是他被弄痛了。」

　　

　　James停下騷擾對方的動作，像是開關被關掉的玩偶只能瞪大眼睛望著Egbert，等待Egbert解除封印似的。

　　

　　「幾段短暫的關係中，我從來都不是躺著的那位。」眼睛微瞇，對於James的表情與反應他略感得意。

　　

　　James的發條重新運作，他眨了眨眼，思索Egbert的話，意思是，方才在等香蕉蛋糕烤好的時間裡所發生的事，表示著……

　　

　　他傾身繼續親吻著戀人，並眷戀地低語著：「放心，Egbert，我一定會負責的。」

　　「不要太快對別人許下承諾啊，Mr. Spencer。」他笑著，充滿著暖意。

　　

　　


	9. Face the music

　　Dexter放下正在閱讀的書籍，並瞅了眼正把大衣掛到衣架上的優等生修長的身影，收回視線，他看了看放在起居室裡、距離自己約一公尺左右的桌上的那條香蕉蛋糕——這意味著Egbert又去了James Spencer的家裡。至於Egbert烤一條香蕉蛋糕要花上一整個下午或者超過五個小時這點來看，Dexter並不想知道在James Spencer家中發生了什麼事。

　　看來Egbert現在也有點懶得叫修他們住所中的那台烤箱，Dexter不認為這有什麼不方便的，反正住在這間屋子裡的貴公子中也只有Egbert會在廚房裡活動。Dexter大約在前兩天有稍微暗示Egbert關於今年的聖誕假期想要去一趟馬爾地夫或者新西蘭，不想待在寒冷的倫敦，而南半球的夏天確實令人心神嚮往。只不過聽完Dexter的暗示後，Egbert並沒有什麼反應——是說Egbert本身就對於許多事物的反應較為淡漠，不過不見得就等於完全無感。在Dexter看來，Egbert 對於這次假期的提議是真的興趣缺缺。

　　Dexter忍不住又再度問起同樣的問題，並期待著友人能有點不同的回應。

　　

　　「我打算跟James一起回家過聖誕假期。」

　　

　　聞言，Dexter立刻闔上書，並將其丟在沙發上，接著他站起身來邁出大步尾隨著Egbert端著香蕉蛋糕走進廚房，這跟Dexter預先設定好的劇本脫節，他必須阻止這一切繼續失序下去。

　　

　　「Hedwig說她很期待跟我們一起去比爾博的故鄉。」

　　「你們可以去啊。」他們的完美王子正抽起刀子輕輕地劃開蛋糕。

　　「Morton家的孩子也要跟我們一起去啊，Egbert！」Dexter急切地說著，但他瞅見Egbert不急不徐地將蛋糕切開，並切了一片放在小盤子上。

　　

　　完美王子停下了動作，真真切切地嘆了氣——Dexter從來沒見過Egbert有如此大動作來表現出自己的無奈、沒好氣的態度。

　　

　　「說吧，是誰叫你來當說客的？」Egbert瞥了身邊的朋友一眼，接著他繼續專心在分配蛋糕的動作上，「是我母親還是祖母？」

　　

　　原先只是焦急著要如何說服朋友考慮其他人的感受，但現在Egbert的話反而激怒了Dexter，他雙手交叉於胸前，認真且嚴肅地板起臉來。

　　

　　「Egbert，這世界上不是只有Spencer關心你，或者只有他才值得你信賴。」

　　

　　戴眼鏡的優等生停下動作，他似乎也意識到自己方才的無禮對朋友是非常嚴重的指控。他深呼吸，吐氣，轉頭，帶著歉疚之意朝著朋友頷首。

　　

　　「我很抱歉誤會你，Dexter。」

　　

　　充滿真摯之情的歉意在貴族之間既罕見又珍貴，然而幾乎所有貴族們都知道也不得不承認，Culpepper家的Egbert就是如此惹人疼愛——才華洋溢又謙虛不自滿。也或許因為這樣，Egbert在難搞的貴族之間總是游刃有餘。

　　任誰都很難拒絕Egbert Culpepper。

　　Dexter只是嘆了口氣，搖搖頭示意沒什麼大不了。Egbert的敏銳自不在話下，Dexter雖然是出自自己的意志才跑來與Egbert談此話題，並試著暗示對方玩心應該要收起，恢復到貴族的姿態。但Dexter也承認，在前兩天他意外接到來自Mrs. Culpepper的關心電話時，他無法像Ivor他們四兩撥千斤將所有的事情都粉飾太平；也無法像Egbert，不願意說就不願意說，完全字面上的意思——或許正是如此，Mrs. Culpepper才會選擇打電話給他詢問兒子的近況。

　　Dexter無法狠下心腸欺騙關心兒子的Mrs. Culpepper，而他也絕對無法背叛朋友說出什麼不利朋友的話來——即便那是事實，但也要由Egbert親口告訴他的家人，而不是由他這個不相關的第三方來多嘴。

　　

　　「你真的……」Dexter頓了頓，嚥了口唾沫，又道：「確定就是Spencer？」雖然他不認為朋友的選擇是正確的，但Dexter自認為自己最棒的優點就是無條件地支持友人。

　　「我不確定。」Egbert笑了出來，並把切好的蛋糕放在盤子上，用眼神催促Dexter拿到起居室去，「但跟他在一起我很開心。」微笑。

　　

　　Dexter接過盤子時，矚著Egbert臉上那抹可堪稱幸福的微笑，他沒由來覺得有點難過，或許是因為想起Mrs. Culpepper的焦急；也或許是想到這兩人接下來有可能面對的反對；也或許是……Dexter也說不上來，可能是某種不祥的預感吧。畢竟有人說過，當人處在幸福的狀態下時，災難、悲劇，往往悄悄臨至，讓人措手不及。

　　

　　「Egbert，你還記得我那離家出走的大姊嗎？」他幽幽地開口，朋友點點頭，安靜地聆聽，「她當年為了大學時交往的男朋友，不惜跟家裡斷絕關係。說真的，那時候我太小了，我不理解為什麼我父母如此反對，也不瞭解大姊為什麼哭得那麼傷心。Egbert，我大姊再也沒有回來了。」

　　「我甚至不知道她在哪裡？過得好嗎？結婚了，有孩子了嗎？」他勾起有點悲傷的嘴角弧度，「我只知道，我的家族不承認她，大家都把她當作敗壞家族名聲的罪人，但我很喜歡我大姊，她很溫柔而且比任何貴族女性都來的善良百倍。

　　「Egbert，我不想再失去身邊的任何人了。」

　　

　　抬眼，他們望著對方。良久，彼此無語。

　　

　　※※※

　　最後Dexter還是沒從Egbert口中問出到底是『Egbert與Spencer一同到Egbert家過節』還是『Egbert與Spencer一同到Spencer家過節』？這兩者可是有天淵之別！他覺得自己有點太在意這件事，但過往都是Egbert在為所有人未雨綢繆，他們其他人沒有面對過由Egbert本身製造出來的『窘境』。

　　Dexter想過是否要跟Ivor商量後再採取動作，但依照Ivor的性子，一定會壞了大事，況且Ivor出的主意都挺糟的，不是太衝動就是完全沒有顧及別人的感受。Dexter仰天嘆了氣，沒想到他們是如此的依賴Egbert。他隨意看了四周，心想著入冬的劍橋天氣實在不穩定，今天又陰沉沉的，難保稍等不會下起陣雨。沒什麼心情待在河岸邊，況且學校又規定河岸邊禁止調情——這就微妙了，Dexter好幾次看見Egbert和Spencer在河岸旁嬉鬧，怎麼就沒有人加以制止？

　　所以，現在回畫室嗎？還是回寢室去打電動？如果回畫室，他不大確定推開門後是否會看見某位裸男或裸女躺在房子正中間，Egbert則是繼續專心地完成他的畫作——雖說是藝術，但Dexter多少還是有那麼點尷尬。況且他現在忍不住地在想，如果打開門看見的是赤身裸體的Spencer呢？Dexter才不相信Spencer只是躺在那裡當畫作模特兒，再者，Dexter不覺得自己有足夠的心理準備撞見有可能同樣也一絲不掛的Egbert。

　　他甩甩頭，把這畫面趕緊從腦中甩出去。話說回來，Dexter有幾分好奇到底他們兩人在性愛上的位置是如何的？記憶中Egbert一向是握有主導權的那方，跟他的個性非常符合——Egbert是完美主義者、自我要求極高、自尊心強、有點專制、善於處理所有事情、是令人信賴的對象。

　　不過，這樣的想法在Dexter某日見到穿著睡袍走到廚房倒水喝的Egbert後就此消失。記得當時他靠近Egbert想詢問下午的行程，卻意外見到對方頸項上那些痕跡後，Dexter在心中就此種下了懷疑的種子。

　　念頭如飛散的棉絮，越飄越遠，Dexter趕緊把這些漫無邊際的胡思亂想趕出腦袋，決定隨意找間咖啡店休息，複習稍晚的建築史課程，Egbert沒有修這堂課，他們可無法倚靠Egbert來過關。

　　轉身，他決定往校門外走去，也在他旋身之際，他無意間瞥見撐蒿的人們。眨了眨眼，他瞧見熟悉的身影，James Spencer，正在與幾名遊客閒聊著。Dexter站在原處多看了一會兒，帶遊客離去後，又有幾名可愛的女孩們圍上去與Spencer搭話。於此，Dexter忍不住想著，無論是Spencer還是Egbert，他們身邊總是有絡繹不絕的追求者。Spencer身邊有各種年齡層的女性；Egbert是男女皆有。如果有一天，這些人知道Spencer與Egbert是一對時，那又會是如何的光景？Dexter真想看見他們臉上的表情會是如何的扭曲、瞠目結舌。

　　那些女孩們離開後，Spencer恰好轉過頭來與Dexter四目交接。後者思索了一下是否趕緊離開，但前者早已開朗地朝他搖搖手，笑著向他打招呼。Dexter捫心自問，他並非真心厭惡或瞧不起Spencer，這不過是階級上的傲慢所導致的反射動作。在他們這層級的人眼中，向來只有自己這層的人與這層以外的人，如此簡單分明又令人生厭的劃分法。而他卻從來都不知道，對於他們這層以外的人，會以怎樣的心態看待自己？為什麼他們還能笑著對輕視他們的人熱情洋溢？

　　Egbert是否也想過這個問題？自己的大姊是否也有過相同的疑惑？

　　Dexter垂了視線，放任思緒漂泊。幾秒後，他仰起頭跨出步伐朝著James Spencer走去。

　　


	10. What do you want

　　在鬆一口氣的同時，Dexter也在心底低喃，雖說他一點都不希望Spencer會主要詢問他是否要來個撐蒿之旅——這太詭異了，總覺得如果Spencer做出這種邀約會讓Dexter覺得有那麼點對不起Egbert，但沒有收到邀約又覺得自己好像某種程度上一點都不迷人。無論如何，萬人迷同學最後是笑著將小船栓好並走向他，兩人一同離開河岸邊。

　　一片落葉剛好擦過Dexter的肩膀，往康河裡墜落。Dexter忍不住停下腳步，多看了眼落葉飛逝的方向。他與Spencer一點都不熟，Egbert甚至從來沒主動介紹他們認識。所以，要跟眼前這位陌生人談什麼呢？當然只有一個話題。

　　

　　「聖誕假期我們打算去新西蘭。」Dexter沒頭沒腦地冒出這句話，但走在前面的Spencer只是開朗地笑著，沒說什麼。

　　「所以這次可以請Egbert寄新西蘭的明信片給我囉？」大男孩聳聳肩，仍是一臉春風得意樣。

　　

　　 **Egbert沒說？** 這是Dexter腦中第一個閃過的念頭。Egbert還沒告訴Spencer關於聖誕假期的規劃？Dexter愣了一下，太多思緒瞬間湧進大腦裡，他知道，依照他所認識的Egbert，除非有十足把握，否則不會輕舉妄動。然而，對Egbert而言，Spencer的存在是如此特別，但Spencer卻不知道Egbert的計畫？

　　那麼，Spencer知道些什麼？Dexter突然覺得這不是所謂的大事不妙，而是他自己也有點懷疑，他們兩人之間到底對彼此有多少信任？

　　

　　「你的聖誕假期打算做什麼？」他當然不是發自內心的關心，真要說起來，是詫異與好奇。

　　「回老家吧。」Spencer停下腳步，「我還有弟妹要照顧啊。」漾著他那如陽光般的笑容。

　　

　　Dexter忍不住停了腳步，他不清楚是否自己多慮了，但他真的忍不住地下意識停止動作——像是要整理打結的思緒，又像忍不住想要將內心的小劇場全盤托出似的。他頓了幾秒，試著平心靜氣的繼續進行之後的對話。

　　

　　「你知道Egbert是獨子嗎？」

　　

　　Spencer的反應與Dexter所預想的不同。原先Dexter以為如果Spencer知道，一定會飛快地回答，並再用詼諧的方式開自己玩笑；如果Spencer不知道，那麼Dexter應該可以看到Spencer臉上閃過詫異的表情。

　　但，Spencer只是靜靜地望著他，不發一語——那給了Dexter一種彷彿置身在靜謐宇宙裡，身邊所有的事物都已然銷毀、不再有吵雜，不再有多餘的存在的錯覺。良久，Spencer聳了聳肩，勾起嘴角的弧度。

　　

　　「不知道。」Spencer的長睫毛拍了拍，似笑非笑。

　　「為什麼？」Dexter覺得自己的追問很愚蠢，但他還是脫口而出。

　　「我沒問過，所以他沒說。」說者輕笑著，彷彿一切都如此自然而然。

　　

　　這算哪門子的戀愛關係？Dexter在心中咆哮著。雖說他可以理解Egbert那密不透風的隱私，但如果是與自己非常親密的人，為什麼Egbert沒主動告知，而且Spencer也從沒問起？

　　這就是所謂的大人的戀愛嗎？Dexter在心裡吐槽著。他不能理解這兩人腦子裡在想什麼，或許此二人有別人無法明白的默契、互動方式，但Dexter的直覺加上幾次戀愛經驗告訴自己，無論他們兩人在打什麼算盤，如果彼此不夠坦誠——或者以為對方不問就不需要多說、以為是對方的隱私就不應該越界，諸如此類的自以為成熟的想法，那麼，前頭必定有更大的問題等著他們。

　　

　　「那麼Egbert肯定也沒告訴你，其實Culpepper家族不可能接受他的性向。」Dexter聽見自己的聲音比現在的氣溫還冰冷，他並沒有刻意想要逼退Spencer，真要說起來，Dexter覺得自己只是下意識地、習慣性地傷害與自己不同階層的人。

　　

　　Dexter與Egbert不同，他不會因為自己不經意地傷到別人而感到愧疚或者尷尬。英格蘭人雖然外表上都聲稱著他們絕對沒有階級歧視，然而階級歧視是他們的血與肉，是英格蘭人幽默諷刺的核心主題。他們如果發現自己的語氣不屑而造成他人困窘時，多少會顯露出些許歉意，但Dexter不會。

　　至少，多數與Dexter混同樣階層的人，不會有如此的歉疚。

　　Dexter與Spencer兩人都沉默地望著對方，前者渾身散發著莫名的尖銳，而後者則是柔順如貓的默然。

　　

　　「我聽過所謂的『飛上枝頭變鳳凰』，但在Culpepper家裡，沒有這種通俗電影的情節。」他覺得自己有點管太多了，但Dexter就是忍不住衝出傷人的話，可能他下意識地認為，這樣才是搖醒兩人的方法。

　　「你對Egbert瞭解不夠，而Egbert看來也沒有主動告訴你他家裡的事，你知道這意味著什麼嗎？」 **意味著Egbert決定自己解決所有棘手的問題，或者Egbert會為了你放棄他的一切。**

　　

　　Spencer還是只有沉默。而他身後的落日光線讓Dexter只依稀看得見Spencer部份的神情。Dexter覺得自己或許有點過份，但他打從心底的認為Spencer根本配不上好友。而站在Egbert這邊、發自內心為了Egbert最大利益著想的自己，真的該說些什麼令人難堪的話才能讓這兩個迷糊蛋搞清楚現實的殘忍。

　　

　　「我也不清楚你對Egbert到底抱持怎樣的態度。」深呼吸，吐氣，「雖然這麼說有點誇張，但如果你要Egbert跟你私奔，或許他真的願意。他會放棄家族的一切，背離所有人的期望，選擇跟你在一起。Egbert可能真的會這樣做，而我想搞不好你也會為他做同樣的事。但是……這就是你要的嗎？讓Egbert離開原本就屬於他的世界，這就是你要的嗎？」

　　

　　當美麗的獵豹被關在動物園的籠牢裡，而不是在荒漠草原上奔跑；當聰明的海豚被迫與家人分離在人類圈養的環境下生活，一輩子都回不到大海懷抱。

　　或許這些動物都還是能在人類的照顧之下生活豐衣足食，不愁餓肚子也不會擔心被其他動物攻擊。但離開原生環境的動物們，已經不是原來的牠們了。

　　若是真有那麼一天，Egbert離開了他的優渥貴族環境，那麼，Egbert Culpepper就不再是Egbert Culpepper。至少，Dexter Hesketh如此認為。

　　

　　「謝謝你，Hesketh。」Dexter還想開口就被眼前的人打斷，他繼續道：「Egbert離不離開他的世界，那是他的選擇。我沒有任何幫他做決定的權利。」

　　

　　不得不說，Dexter愣了一下，並感覺到來自Spencer身上發散的自信與蓋過貴族們的優雅與風度。

　　

　　「謝謝你今天花時間跟我談了這麼多。」Spencer笑了笑，欲轉身離開，又道：「很抱歉我還得趕在圖書館關門前去找資料，不介意的話我得先行告辭了。」

　　

　　高大又帥氣迷人的Spencer禮貌地頷首，接著他轉身，沒多看站在原處的Dexter一眼。他走了幾步後，又想起什麼似地停下來，轉頭，再度與Dexter四目交接。

　　

　　「有一件事我想跟你解釋一下。」他微笑或者說苦笑，而那笑容看來有一點傷感，「我也聽過、看過不少『飛上枝頭變鳳凰』的通俗情節。但事實其實是，無論是麻雀還是雞，牠們即便飛上了枝頭，也不會變成鳳凰。牠們仍然是麻雀，或者是雞。」

　　

　　童話故事還是留給童話故事。因為現實從來沒有因這些令人讚嘆的情節而有所改變。

　　這一次Spencer真的轉身離開，留下Dexter獨自咀嚼著方才發生的一切。有一點針鋒相對，又有一點令人惆悵。

　　


	11. Fortune

　　曾有一度，James的朋友們都開玩笑說幸運女神肯定姓Spencer。James Spencer從小就有『得天獨厚』的運勢，無論是比賽、考試、談戀愛，他總是能節節得勝、游刃有餘。

　　大概是上天少給你什麼，就會從另外的部份補回給你，畢竟上帝還是公平的。正如一般的連續劇劇情，James從小就沒了父親，母親因為長期疲於奔命也累壞了身子。身為家中的長子的他，很快地需要一肩挑起家中大大小小的決定、雜事、甚至是經濟。

　　但James也沒有特別抱怨過，因為他從別的地方得到了讚賞與肯定，並且他發現自己一帆風順且也容易得到人們的喜愛。雖然他曾開玩笑地說過這應該是他天性善良感動上蒼，但，沒有人用任何調侃、揶揄或是認真地否認此說法。

　　James Spencer一直都很幸運，在任何事上。然而他也相信，這種運氣總有一天會被用罄。

　　雖然接近聖誕假期，但遊客可沒有因此而少來劍橋拜訪。James臨時幫朋友代班，結束了一群熱情的里斯本遊客的撐蒿行程。冬天撐蒿實在是挺折磨人的，冰涼又沈重的桿子在他手上磨出辛勤工作的痕跡，而他手上的那雙舊毛線手套已經不堪使用，沒有任何保暖效果也無防滑作用。但James懶得再去添購，就先將就用著。

　　待旅客散去，他想趁著圖書館還沒關門之前去還借來的論文，同時他也想再找找看上次被借出的資料是否已經歸還——聖誕假期在家裡照顧家人、與親人團聚之外，同時也想要再擠點時間出來好好地學習一番。

　　說到圖書館，James劍橋時期的幸運端點就是從那裡開始。想到此，他忍不住地笑了出來。雖然迎面而來的寒風令他的眼角因此滲出生理性的淚珠，James下意識地壓住套在頭上的毛線帽，以抵禦劍橋突然刮起的大風。雖然他身上有多種不同保暖的配件，但似乎都起不了任何作用。

　　他突然想起Egbert的圍巾——一個多月前他們坐在康河河岸旁，有一搭沒一搭閒聊時，James一直在騷擾作畫的Egbert，但後者卻不為所動。那天James覺得有點無聊，外加上冬天日照較短，坐在河岸旁常常被從河上吹來的冷風溫度騷擾，令James忍不住地打了顫。

　　一艘小船飄過，James咕噥了什麼，往坐在他身邊的Egbert蹭了蹭，似乎如此行可以得到多一點的溫暖。而作畫人突然停下動作，他放下炭筆，隨手摘下自己的圍巾，替在自己身邊取暖的James圍上。

　　那天下午非常寧靜，而那刻也是在沉默中進行與完成。

　　James想念Egbert圍巾、想念Egbert的溫度、想念Egbert身上的香味。

　　眨眨眼，他嘴角淺淺勾起弧度。即便那是相當短暫的時刻，他也覺得彷彿是永恆一般的長久。眷戀的滋味漫開，像滴墨在水中緩緩散開、盤據。

　　一週前Dexter突然的造訪確實讓James有一點意外，然而他很清楚，所謂的該來的，就躲不掉。Egbert是個習慣性維持隱私的人，James鮮少、也不大願意去打探Egbert沒有主動開口的任何細微。即便他清楚，只要自己開口，Egbert還是會說——只是他更願意、偏好Egbert主動談起這些事物。

　　他想過自己跟Egbert之間的差距，只是沒想到現實更殘忍，攤開來一看，只會讓人更感覺不堪。

　　說沒想過要進入上流社會絕對是個自打嘴巴的謊言。Egbert屬於他天生就擁有的，由文化歷史、血脈傳承、金碧輝煌且帶著傲慢與高貴氣息的一切。那是無論人民用多少革命都推不翻、抹煞不去的帶刺的優雅。

　　Egbert Culpepper屬於那裡。

　　James Spencer心知肚明。

　　Dexter Hesketh離開後到現在，James與Egbert並沒有什麼機會碰面，他們都在忙假期前的收尾工作。無論是小組報告、論文或者社團等等，他們都需要將所有的事情告一個段落。James偶爾在路上遇到Egbert，他們彼此對望，並露出對方才懂的笑容。

　　不過James知道，有一些味道已經開始變調。只是他不確定Egbert是否嗅出不對勁的情緒、轉變是從何處發出？

　　與Dexter Heskeths那番不算友善但又有其必要談話後，James覺得自己有點像被搶走骨頭的狗，試著想奪回屬於自己的物品，卻又不知從何下手。有一天他打工結束後，走在路上忍不住地苦惱著這些問題，要如何跟Egbert談？或者不要談？不管是前者或者後者，James都需要整理出一套應對方式、釐清自己的想法、調整情緒跌宕。

　　就在James回過神來時，他發現自己居然在Egbert的住所樓處徘徊。還好當時夜色已深，再加上這次James首次在這社區出現，所以並沒有引來他人側目，但把住宅當作自己城堡的英格蘭人對於外來侵犯者還是有著相當排外及警戒心。James決定不要打擾別人的安寧，轉身決定趕緊離開為上策。

　　無巧不巧地，當他正踏出離去的第一步時，他聽見從後方傳來的笑聲，James下意識地躲到月光撒在建築物上所造成的陰影處，下一秒他忍不住自嘲自己又不是樑上君子，為何如此提心吊膽？

　　但，幸運女神總是與James站在同一立場，他稍微探出頭往清脆的笑聲處望過去，瞅見一名即便夜色也無法遮掩她散出的柔美的女性。

　　他見過她，在Egbert的手機裡。

　　影像與真人還是有所差距，James在心中稱讚著那位女性的高雅氣質與賞心悅目的外貌。她的笑聲聽起來甜甜的，雖然距離有一點遠，但James猶記得在Egbert手機上的她有著可愛的小酒窩以及奪人目光的天藍色雙眸。

　　她當然不是在傻笑，她的笑容肯定只給予某些特殊人物，例如住在這裡的Egbert Culpepper。

　　深呼吸，他緩緩吐氣，並一點都不意外瞧見Egbert出現在自己的視線範圍內。那位女性伸手勾著Egbert的手臂，在他耳邊說著悄悄話，隨後她忍不住掩著嘴笑著，而Egbert則是微微勾起嘴角的弧度——James看過那種鮮少出現在Egbert臉上的淺笑，那意味著Egbert現在很放鬆、安心的狀態。

　　他們走到社區的另一端，而James決定轉身離開。他深知，以方才的畫面來說，如果他只是一位陌生人，腦海肯定會對他們浮現出郎才女貌的結論。

　　只可惜，他不是一名陌生人。

　　James不認識那位女性，他只知道她叫做Hedwig，不屬於劍橋的女性，卻屬於Egbert世界的公主陛下。

　　

　　James看了眼手錶，確認自己應該趕得上圖書館關門，但他還是習慣性地小跑了起來，今天少了自行車的陪伴，只能徒步奔跑過、穿過看起來有一點像是荒郊野外的小路。天空開始飄起細雨打溼在他身上，但他命令自己不要緩下速度。

　　看見圖書館大門後，James停下奔跑，並喘了喘氣，還好幸運女神總是不虧待他，他還來得及借還書。而當他放下心中大石慢慢走近圖書館之際，他遠遠地就瞥見一抹熟悉的身影——孤獨地佇立在圖書館階梯旁。

　　身邊開始有人撐起傘，然而那抹身影與自己卻決定讓劍橋的雨水沾濕頭髮、臉頰、肩膀……

　　James走了過去，那人轉了過來，他們彼此交換了眼神，並漾出對方都瞭解的默契笑意。

　　

　　「等人嗎？」他走到對方的跟前，刻意用調戲的語氣。

　　

　　對方只是聳肩，沒多做言語。

　　

　　「遲到了？會遲到的人不適合深交喔。」笑著，他伸手將對方額上的雨珠拭去。

　　「可能我看人的眼光不大準。」他也伸出手，將手上那杯熱可可遞到James眼前。

　　

　　James愣了一下，決定接過對方的善意。在拾過熱可可時，他們的指尖擦過，雖然彼此都帶著手套，但指尖上的觸感在腦中被放大、烙印。

　　

　　「謝謝。真幸運，沒想到還有熱可可喝。」James笑著，啜了一口熱飲，整個人似乎都暖了起來。

　　「你是很幸運。」對方淺笑，「剛好你上次想要借的書對方也還了，所以我就順便幫你借出來。」他遞過另一包牛皮紙，而James故意露出相當驚訝的表情。

　　「誠如你朋友所言，幸運女神應該真的姓Spencer。」又道：「她真的待你不薄。」

　　「我可以把我的幸運分給你喔！」James接過牛皮紙袋，抬眼望著與自己身高相仿的戀人。

　　「不了，謝謝你的美意。」對方故意拿走他的熱可可，「快去還書吧。」

　　

　　James忍不住笑了笑，他下意識地想傾身偷走對方的吻。但就在他決定動作之前，腦海中閃過Dexter Heskeths的聲音以及Hedwig甜美的笑容……

　　他克制了自己的衝動，抿了抿唇，點點頭，轉身，他朝圖書館大門走去。走了幾步後，他回頭，望見戀人還站在原處並喝了口給James的熱可可。

　　

　　「Egbert！」他喚了對方的名字，被喚者轉首，James卻在那秒把想說的話咽回胃裡，聳聳肩，他趕緊轉身繼續自己的步伐。

　　

　　 **幸運女神確實待我不薄。** James想著，走著。

**然而，遇到你才是我最幸運的事。**

　　

　　運勢總會有用光的一天，但對James Spencer而言，如果自己所有的幸運在此劃下句點，他也不會後悔。

　　


	12. Families

　　「Hi。」

　　

　　James抬頭，把落河面上的視線收回並循著聲音的方向望去，在小船要停泊的岸上瞧見了一名女性——不是別人，正是Egbert手機裡面的那張照片本人。

　　他勾起客套的笑容，並朝對方頷首示意。

　　

　　「我在外頭沒找到招攬撐蒿行程的人。」她的笑容表露歉意。

　　

　　 **謊言。** James依舊笑而不語，小船則緩緩地朝對方滑了過去。

　　

　　「我隨意走著，沒想到看見這裡有好多小船，所以我想這裡應該算是『碼頭』吧？」她仍舊笑著，不清楚是否清楚James早已識破她的說詞，抑或她根本不放在心上，「我一位很親密的朋友不願意花時間跟我講解劍橋的故事，他說，如果想知道劍橋的事，不如去坐撐蒿。於是，我就在這裡了。」她攤攤手，微微歪了頭。

　　

　　小船靠岸，James與她四目交接，後者站在岸上以居高臨下的姿態望著他，那是與Egbert、Dexter所散發出來的氣息不同。不是懾人或令人打從心底的敬佩，而是帶著那麼點……深不可測。

　　他伸手，像紳士對貴族婦女邀舞之姿。

　　

　　「My pleasure.」他們互望著彼此，James嘴角微揚，「My Lady.」

　　

　　她伸手，接受了James的協助，又像是接受了紳士的邀舞，輕輕地，她踏上小船，當她站穩之後，鬆手，隨意地找了喜歡的位置。坐下，接著她轉首，朝James拋出感激及催促的笑容。

　　原先想回家收拾行李準備下週要返鄉的James只好先把這件事擱著，他拉起竿子，再度插下，推了推，讓這艘小船再度踏上它的小旅程。

　　

　　※※※

　　小船悄悄地飄過國王學院禮拜堂後，那位坐在小船上的女士轉過頭來，朝James甜甜一笑。在這之前，兩人都沒有開口說話，即便應該介紹康河美景及劍橋文化故事的James也沒有打破沉默——看似有點不專業，但其實是理解客戶的需求，因為他看出對方醉翁之意不在酒，那麼，也不需要過多的偽裝與粉飾，否則只是更為扭捏矯作。

　　

　　

　　「Hedwig King.」她笑，「我的名字。」

　　

　　一開始就介紹自己的名字不是普遍英格蘭人的習慣，況且對方是一位貴族婦女，雖然說有可能先如此介紹方便其他人稱呼自己，但Hedwig King目前只與James Spencer在同一艘小船上，後者與她位階不同，如此舉動只是更令人匪夷所思——在一般的情況下。

　　James淺笑著，思索著自己是否也應該介紹全名以表示禮貌？

　　

　　「我知道你是誰。」她聳聳肩，「但你應該不知道我的名字。」

　　

　　James垂了垂眼睫，他不否認。Egbert從沒提過眼前的女子。

　　

　　「你也知道Egbert的古怪脾氣，他越是在意的人，他越少跟對方提及一些事。」她的視線飄到一旁的枯樹上，「Egbert習慣自己處理所有的疑難雜症，因為他不會想要讓自己在意的人為他擔心。」幽幽地，她道。

　　

　　他沒做回應，似乎在咀嚼對方的弦外之音。

　　

　　「但我知道你的存在，Mr. Spencer。」她瞥了眼James，這此並沒有笑意佐味，「我必須承認其實我並不怎麼喜歡你，但Egbert在意你，所以我願意接受這事實。」

　　「Dexter已經跟我說過他和你談過些什麼。他不是什麼稱執的說客——當然，如果三言兩語就能把你嚇走，那也只能說明Egbert眼光不大好。」她的笑容回來了，帶著諷刺意味，「但我也不是說客，那不是我的責任。我只是想看看你到底是怎樣的人，以及，我需要告訴你目前的狀況。」

　　

　　James原先想自嘲一番，但聽見Hedwig King的最後一句話後，他決定保持沉默聽聽她想說什麼。

　　小船穿過數學橋，往下一座橋樑前進。

　　

　　「在古代，一個家族在擴大勢力、擴張版圖時，最有用且最常運用的方式就是聯姻。貴族們當然也不例外。」她聳肩，對此似乎有一點不屑但又不是完全不同意，「這習慣被傳承下來，在各個貴族名門中，我們依舊會小心地維持彼此的權力平衡。Culpepper家族向來在政商名流之間如魚得水，一方面是他們的外交手段非常高明，另一方面是有其他家族支持著他們，例如Hart家、Morton家，Dexter的家族也與他們有著互利模式的夥伴關係。」

　　

　　James不知道他所說的那些家族姓氏有怎樣的故事，看他從未曾Egbert口中聽過任何關於貴族之間的紛擾問題，所以，必須承認，他也有點好奇。

　　

　　「只可惜Hart家前陣子家裡出了點事。」輕笑，帶點輕蔑，「Morton家則是因為東歐局勢的問題正在煩惱中；Dexter家人對於政治這領域並不是那麼熟悉，而選舉將至，所以，Mr. Culpepper需要開發新的盟友。」她轉頭，原先天藍色的瞳眸似乎變得更為深邃。

　　「King家族很樂意接受與Culpepper結盟，只是我們偏好循古例而行。」

　　

　　 **聯姻。** James在心中低語，而小船此刻方巧飄過嘆息橋。

　　

　　「Egbert當然不同意囉。」她視線飄開，James沒有錯失她眼神中如流星般一閃而過的失望，「他是獨子，雖然我們都同年，但Egbert一直把我當妹妹，把Dexter當作弟弟一般看待。但是，即便Egbert有多少不滿，他也無法改變現狀，Culpepper不願意失去King的幫助，而Egbert目前的身份也不過是『優秀的劍橋大學生』，沒有任何實質上的權力。」她笑，「搞不好他們家的總管Mr. Patrick比他更被重視。」

　　

　　所謂的儲君，就只是儲君。漂亮、虛華，目前只能當花瓶，增添家中的品味，僅僅如此。

　　

　　「我不清楚你是否想過。」她再度望進James的視線裡，認真且嚴肅地說著：「如果你和Egbert的事傳到Mr. Culpepper耳裡，那麼Egbert會被怎麼處置？」

　　

　　他沒回應，只是靜靜地瞅著她。

　　

　　「Egbert當然沒跟你談過。因為，他現在也還在想辦法。Egbert不是那種會任人擺佈的人，所以，他肯定正在壯大自己的權勢，直到他有把握、有力量維護自己的一切時，你才會知道所有的真相。」頓，「我跟Egbert有婚約，即便他不同意。」眨了眨眼，這次她沒刻意遮掩自己的失落。

　　「如果Mr. Culpepper知道你們的事，你知道接下來會發生什麼事嗎？」她笑，而他僵硬地搖了搖頭，「Egbert會喪失他好不容易建立起來的一切，可能是威嚴、可能是別人對他的信任，並且他會被斷絕所有的經濟來源，就像你在電影上看到的那般，那完全不是開玩笑的，也不是什麼電影為了讓人們引起共鳴隨意添加的情節。那是真實的存在的事實。」頓，「某種程度上Egbert會被完全軟禁起來。」

　　

　　她深呼吸，緩緩吐氣。天藍色的雙眸望著深色的水面，像是思考，又像是嘆息。

　　

　　「然後我們的婚約會立刻被執行。」

　　

　　James下意識地更用力握了握手上的竿子。

　　

　　「屆時對Egbert而言，就是真正的籠牢了。」她笑，帶著諷刺之意，「我還是會嫁給他。」她認真且毫不掩飾地望著James，「即便我知道他心裡沒有我的位置。但我跟你一樣……」

　　

　　前方就是黑色的劍橋，也是撐蒿旅行的終點站，James熟稔地將船轉了向，讓小船游回原先的軌道。

　　

　　「我們都很愛他。」

　　

　　James的眼睫微垂，而Hedwig King也不再說話。他們一同沉默地返回原先小船停泊的地點，各自抱著複雜的情緒與各種意念，結束這趟短暫的撐蒿小行程。

　　

　　※※※

　　其實這一點都不複雜。不管是收拾行李或是整理Hedwig King的那一番話。

　　James一邊收拾著返鄉的行李，一邊查看他的整理清單。他明白，Hedwig King並不是來下馬威或者顯擺階級差異——雖然後者無須多做動作也昭然若揭，但他理解，Hedwig King可以說是來尋求彼此的共識：他們都希望Egbert自由——用他們所能做到的方式。

　　Egbert繼續與自己攪和在一起，所面臨的可能是家族的責怪與四面八方而來的異樣眼光，如Hedwig King與Dexter Hesketh所暗示的，貴族還是挺保守的；但如果Egbert不與自己在一起——不一定會跟Hedwig King踏入禮堂，但至少Hedwig King她的家族會給予Culpepper所需的協助。

　　總的來看，Egbert如果與James走同一條路，Culpepper什麼都得不到，只有排山倒海的疲勞轟炸與煩惱；而Egbert如果能接受King所釋出的善意，那至少，Culpepper的勢力不會受到影響。

　　愛情是很美好，但愛有可能贏不了現實，會變成累贅；變成對彼此的怨懟。

　　

　　「James，你要帶走這邊的文件嗎？」

　　

　　起居室傳來的聲音將他拉回現實。起身，他走了出去，看見Egbert正從被一群大男孩弄亂的起居室裡找出James所需的那些文件。

　　

　　「你不是下週才要回去，為什麼這麼早就開始收拾？」Egbert將袖子往上拉了拉，抬眼，看了眼站在不遠處的James。

　　「……我打算週末就回去。」James輕道，心中滋味複雜。

　　「這樣啊……」Egbert將文件搬到一旁的桌上，忖了忖，道：「其實我想問問你，聖誕假期要不要來我們家一趟？吃個飯什麼的。」聳肩，但他不自主地咬了咬下唇。

　　

　　James知道那是什麼意思。他很感激Egbert的勇氣，也對於Egbert把自己放在如此重要的地位相當感動。

　　但，有時， 喜歡只能是喜歡。

　　

　　「謝謝你，Egbert。我應該不會去。」他克制自己，要盡量以冷淡的語氣回覆著，別讓Egbert嗅出詭異之處。

　　

　　但畢竟是Egbert Culpepper，他停下動作，不發一語地望著James，彷彿正在等待後者的補充或解釋，或者……

　　

　　「我想，」深呼吸，James忍不住握緊了拳頭，但又趕緊放開，「我們就到這裡吧。」

　　「分手？」Egbert直接且毫不含糊地反問著，James有一種直接被戳了一刀的感覺。

　　

　　他點點頭，不想讓Egbert發現自己的情緒，他需要更漠然或是保持一貫的嘻皮笑臉才行。於是，他強迫自己聳聳肩，擠出一抹勉強的笑容。

　　

　　「可能的話，我們以後盡量少碰面吧。」

　　

　　Egbert頓了頓，接著他點點頭，James看得出來，即便Egbert也佯裝冷靜、自制，但他眨眼的方式、視線飄開的角度，都一再顯示自己的情緒起伏。James克制自己想伸出手輕碰對方臉頰的動作，他需要再殘忍一點、更無情一點。

　　Egbert沒有追問為什麼，James理解聰明如他，根本無須多餘的解釋。Egbert懂所有的一切，而他試著要翻轉現實，只是可惜，以目前而言，即便他們再如何奮力抵抗，也只會被現實這笨重的車輪壓輾、粉身碎骨。

　　

　　「照顧好你自己。」Egbert輕輕地說著，並拾起自己放在一旁的大衣，並轉身往大門走去，「Good bye, Mr. Spencer.」

　　

　　James下意識地追了上去，在Egbert伸手開門之前，他忍不住拉住了對方的手，而Egbert被拉力一扯，他轉頭，彼此再度對望著，良久。

　　呼吸變得有點多餘，空氣在此刻凝結。然而，他們只是沉默地在彼此的眼中看見自己的倒影，似乎，這已經是他們的全世界。

　　James終究還是鬆開了手，而Egbert只是垂了垂眼睫。轉身，他打開門，鑽進黑夜裡頭。

　　

　　「Good bye, Mr. Culpepper.」

　　

　　當門無情地隔開彼此之後，James幽幽地說著。他靠著牆壁，感覺自己的力氣已全然被抽乾，滑坐在地上，將臉埋進雙膝之間。

　　他們在年幼時相遇，又在好不容易拉近距離後分開；在劍橋這美如詩的環境裡重逢，有了短暫的歡樂，最後還是得說再見。

　　有時，有些人、有些事，緣份就只能到此，再走下去，只會帶來更多遺憾。

　　不完美，而現實，從不完美。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 劍橋篇大概到這邊為止。  
> 其實我覺得大家在閱讀最近這幾回時，應該已經知道接下來會發生什麼事，謝謝你們還耐著性子看下去。XD"  
> 不過，誠如這篇篇名所言『Make An End So We Begin』，每一次分開，就會有每一次的相遇。  
> 嗯，是的，接下來就接軌到Kingsman時代了XD"  
> 希望之後在Kingsman時代的故事大家也會喜歡～我繼續努力！XD"


	13. The letter over the heart

　　粉色的指甲尖端輕輕刮搔過肌膚上的墨色。

　　不全然是黑色，但嵌進皮膚裡的色彩黯淡，像圖騰，又像花紋。她趴臥在對方的胸口上，輕輕地、頑皮地用指尖沿著那色彩的紋路滑過、輕撫，並引來在她身下的男人的輕笑。

　　

　　「這是什麼？」她問，並起了撐起自己的身子，好奇地盯著那塊與幾乎與肌膚相左的色塊。

　　「妳覺得它是什麼？」男人伸手將她的紅髮勾至她耳後，只是笑著，不多作解釋。

　　「看不出來。」她歪頭，湊近仔細瞧了瞧，感覺是很熟悉的樣式，但一時之間她只覺得像個塗鴉——她將這怪罪到因房間昏暗所以視線不甚清晰。

　　

　　男人笑著翻了身，並將她重新壓制在身下。挪動了位置，並再度進入她。她喜歡與這男人的性愛，沒有過多的要求、幽默風趣、有時還有點浪漫而且充滿熱情。她不是很清楚，這麼樣一個好條件的男人為什麼沒有女伴，或者男伴。

　　雖然她一點都不在意對方的私生活，而且男人與自己配合的非常愉悅，她確信自己沒有任何干涉他人私事的權利——她也沒有興趣。對於正在自己體內做簡諧運動的男人，她所知的不多，但她可以肯定一點，在男人風流倜儻外表下，其實很寂寞。

　　否則，她才不會在半夜裡多次接到男人的來電。

　　他不接吻。

　　即便他們之間只不過是各取所需，並沒有太多的情感牽絆，偶爾親一下也不會妨礙往後的關係定位，但他總是笑笑地躲過，而她也將其視為一種潛規則。還有，當他高潮時，男人會偷偷喚著某個名字——他以為她沒聽見或者因為不過是氣音就不容易被發現。

　　一開始她的確沒有留意到，她認為男人可能只是迎接高潮所以下意識的發出呻吟或是隨口一句粗話。但後來她發現，那是一個名字，可惜她總是無法聽清楚。不過能確定的是，那不是她的名字。

　　她從來就不知道男人的職業為何，這大概也不是什麼重點。從男人的談吐、舉止以及恰到好處的紳士舉動，她推敲出對方不在下層打滾。可是從男人對某些事物的瞭解、憐恤及那眼神中一閃而過的體諒，她又覺得對方大概也跟自己一樣，同處相同的階層。只是，奇怪了……說不上來，就覺得弔詭，但她也不打算追問。

　　就像今天她刻意問起那刺在胸口上的圖樣，男人也只是笑笑地打發她。她覺得自己大概一輩子都不會從男人口中得到正確解答。閉起眼，她專心地享受著男人的衝刺，以及等待今天他射出時能聽得見他低吟的名字。

　　男人的呼吸變得有點急促、混濁，她收緊環抱的力道，擁抱男人精實的身子。咬著下唇，她努力讓自己不要發出聲音，以免自己的聲響蓋過男人的低吟。他用力地突刺了幾回後，最後一記深頂，並顫抖了一會兒。

　　高潮的餘韻讓彼此不住地喘息，男人並沒有立刻挪開身子，而她寵溺地撥了撥男人被汗沾濕的髮絲。

　　她還是沒聽清楚那名字。不過，可以確定，是母音開頭的字母。

　　

　　※※※

　　這一梯的Lancelot候選人競爭激烈，而最後一關卻讓Merlin與Galahad感到遺憾。話說回來，這次的提名著實是Merlin、Galahad與Tristan私下講好要進行的一項實驗——他們不認為百分之百會成功，但試試又何妨？而誰又曉得，這一回他們的小實驗卻造成極大的影響，甚至還能狠狠的甩了Arthur一記清脆響亮的耳光。

　　雖然Lancelot已遴選結束，卻因為柏林分部臨時發出支援的請求，Merlin確認支援任務危險度不高，得到Arthur的同意後，他讓新上任的Lancelot緊急飛去柏林，因此也延誤了Lancelot正式與其他騎士打照面的時間。

　　不過，Merlin覺得新上任的Lancelot似乎對於自己的上任小派對並沒有多大的興趣——不完全是毫無興致，也非類似隱忍好奇卻又表現出一臉蠻不在乎的模樣，是的，就像是無論有無此小聚會，新上任的Lancelot對此似乎毫無意見。

　　很奇特的氣質，Merlin有一點好奇當時Tristan在軍中找到他時，是如何說服他來參與Kingsman的遴選？Merlin摘掉眼鏡，揉揉疲憊的雙眼，並瞅了眼放在一旁的、關於James Spencer的資料：藍領階級的孩子、長子，有三位弟妹、於劍橋工程系畢業，畢業後就投身軍旅——這點還蠻令人玩味的。

　　但無論James Spencer當時為什麼決定奉獻自己報效女王，總之，他在軍旅也沒有待太久的時間，Tristan就找上了他。據酒後就守不大住秘密的Tristan所言，James Spencer待在軍旅的期間裡，MI6曾有與他接觸。

　　Merlin並不怎麼在意這點，畢竟，英雄所見略同。MI6會找上James Spencer不大可能是因為他英俊瀟灑迷倒眾生的外表——情報員若是有非常獨特且容易令人留下印象深刻的特色，並不是好事。Merlin推敲著，MI6或許跟Kingsman一樣，洞察到James Spencer有某種個人特質十分適合當諜報員，而且他是劍橋工程系的學生，與近期轉型資訊戰的MI6的方針略有謀合——至少可以丟進Q Branch裡的IT或機電部門類。

　　在受訓過程中，Merlin時常是後備軍的良師益友，但那段日子裡，Merlin必須承認他較少與James Spencer有所接觸，無法直言不諱地說自己對這名年輕人的瞭解足夠全面、深入。

　　對此，Galahad只淺淺地笑了笑，聳聳肩道：那大概是劍橋的氣質吧。

　　而Merlin無法認同Galahad隨興的分類法。但因自己不是劍橋校友，似乎也無從反駁。

　　 **說到劍橋……** Merlin重新戴上眼鏡，並繼續自己的工作。他想起同樣在Kingsman裡也有其他人是劍橋出身的，例如Gawain、Mordred，喔，當然還有那位非常年輕、才剛加入Kingsman這秘密組織不久的騎士。現在他們可是有兩名同樣年紀、同一屆大學畢業的騎士。

　　他調出本月份與下個月各個騎士們的任務行事曆並快速地找到所有人都有空白交集之處，將幾個候選時間篩選出來，交給Arthur決定。

　　

　　※※※

　　Kingsman騎士之間鮮少有來往簡直是天經地義的事。

　　他們之間或許有一些血緣關係，畢竟某人是某人的遠親、某人又是某人的姻親等。但，他們始終不是一個興趣取向的社團。來到這裡的人，並不是聯誼或者開拓交友圈，而是為了所謂的大義。

　　不諱言，Harry Hart多次懷疑如果想要真正為多數人服務的一個組織，是否不應該只由掌控著權力與經濟命脈的人來擔當所有的角色？多個世紀以來，精英統治並沒有帶來比較好的結局。時常因為集權的人們價值觀太過統一，沒有多元、多角度的切入，反而容易陷入死胡同中。

　　有同樣想法的人不僅僅只有Harry Hart。他清楚明白，此想法與坐在寶座上、提拔自己的那位領導者的方針相左。Harry Hart的才華並非僅有字面上的意思，這幾年來的各種方式的對抗——無論是言語上的、行為上的表態、家族間的制衡，都一再再的顯示，Harry Hart若是想要改變現狀，他需要有盟友及足夠優秀的籌碼。

　　當前兩年的新舊交替時，他與Merlin察覺到新加入的騎士散發著與其他已經迂腐的騎士們不同的氣場。那並非僅因為年輕人血氣方剛，而是更為深層的、隱密的、用得體的謙遜包裹著自身尖銳的巧妙手法所散出的頻率。

　　是同類。難得一見的同類。Harry Hart很滿意上天給他的小禮物——來自古老聯盟中的新勢力。然而，生力軍則是在這幾個月才加入的新騎士。

　　Harry在後備軍訓練的期間並沒有機會跟對方有任何的接觸，關於這位新進騎士，許多消息都是來自他們的魔法師Merlin轉達之。Harry與Merlin帶著兩位候選人進入最後一到關卡時，他深知，無論是哪一位留下來，都將改變Kingsman的未來，只是，誰都沒想到最後卻是如此收場。

　　對於James Spencer，Harry對他的瞭解不比Merlin多。在結束這場最後關卡的測驗之後，Harry飛到基督城執行一項暗殺任務，說起來也沒有多少時間可與James Spencer，新任Lancelot有接觸。但Harry印象深刻的一點是，他曾在聽Merlin提起Lancelot有個刺青。

　　

_「圖騰？」_

　　Harry有一點好奇，他知道許多年輕人頑皮搞怪，喜歡在自己身上留下一些特殊的紀念品——但往往會後悔。

　　

_「不，我覺得是個字母。」_

　　當時Merlin推了推眼鏡，堅定地回覆著。

　　Harry並不在乎那是圖騰、字母還是密碼，總之，一個特務身上不應該有任何顯眼的、容易被別人記憶下來的標記。他打算找個時間與Lancelot談談此事。並非Kingsman騎士不能保有自己的風格，而是，工作是他們的首務，一切必須以工作為最優先考量，同時，這也是在保護特務的性命。

　　他瞅了眼手錶。很難得地，他與另一位總是準時的騎士搭上了同樣往Merlin辦公室的快速列車。他們禮貌性地互相頷首，接著陷入習慣性的沉默。過了三十秒後，年輕騎士把視線從手上的德文讀物移開。

　　

　　「蒙巴薩的天氣還好嗎？」一貫的冷淡但保有尊敬的態度詢問著。

　　「熱。」聳肩，「如以往一般。」

　　

　　他們交換了眼神，彼此皆勾起淺淺地嘴角弧度。

　　

　　「你呢？」Harry隨口問著，「聖彼得堡還好嗎，Percival？」

　　

　　年輕人抬眼，透過鏡片而投射過來的眼神，依舊淡漠、拘謹，卻蘊含著渾然天成的自信。

　　

　　「涼爽。」聳肩，「如以往一般。」

　　

　　微笑，默契不言而喻。

　　

　　


	14. Haven't you met before

　　Merlin對Kingsman的快速列車抱持著複雜的情感。

　　這列車會在自己的辦公室範圍內停靠，無論是誰從裡頭走出或者準備要搭乘離去，再怎麼壓低音量，或多或少都會干擾到Merlin辦公。特別是如果Merlin正在協助騎士出色誘任務時，若是後頭有人經過，Merlin會忍不住眉心微擰——自己的工作被干擾是其次，對於正在『工作中』的騎士倒是有一點不大尊重，畢竟這牽涉到每個人的隱私。

　　因此，Merlin曾向Arthur提出請求，至少在騎士們工作期間、Merlin需要在線上待命做導引工作時，快速列車將不會在Merlin的辦公室停靠。

　　但不諱言，快速列車其實也帶給Merlin不少有趣的畫面，例如偶爾起床氣發作的Galahad的臭臉、不小心昨晚喝太多結果導致宿醉的Tristan邊走邊哀號、大概又跟哪一任情人分手的Mordred哭喪著臉走出快速列車——Merlin從沒錯過那些令人發噱的畫面。

　　然而近期讓Merlin最為吃驚的大概就屬當他看見Culpepper家的獨子與Galahad從快速列車中走出來的那片刻。這是令人非常玩味且瞬間嗅出貴族之間的勢力將產生難以抵抗的變化的時刻。Culpepper家的獨子當然只有繼承衣缽一職，怎麼會跑到Kingsman來？而且還是與Galahad一同出現？況且當時Merlin記得Egbert Culpepper還在念大學。

　　這引來更多的遐想與猜疑。

　　Merlin在Arthur的臉上也瞅見複雜的情緒，一來Arthur對Kingsman組織抱持著想要將其家族企業化的私心，他需要有更多得力、聰明、值得信任的人，Culpepper的出現確實可以增加Arthur的勢力，只是不確定這年輕人是否會任Arthur擺佈？

　　二來Culpepper家族不可能放他們的獨子來Kingsman這看似絕代風華實質是危險職業的組織，先姑且不論Culpepper家裡到底會鬧出多少風波，重點是，Egbert Culpepper的出現同時也暗示著Arthur的小女兒的婚約會因此石沉大海，Culpepper與King家的聯盟也因此打上了大大的問號。

　　短短幾秒鐘的時間，Merlin卻可預測到未來的暗潮洶湧。

　　今天的快速列車依舊準時到站，Merlin先是習慣性切換視窗，接著腳推了推椅子，半轉了身查看從快速列車裡走出來的人：就像幾年前看到的畫面一樣，Galahad與Culpepper家的獨子——現在可是Kingsman的騎士之一，Percival。

　　他們彼此頷首示意，Merlin並沒有客套地站起身來，反而轉回椅子並重新切換原先正在操作的視窗，對於兩位來訪者Merlin無須招呼，畢竟其中一位的來訪與自己無直接關聯。

　　

　　「Galahad，你還沒交蒙巴薩的報告。」

　　

　　魔法師好心提醒，但他清楚，即便自己耳提面命，屆時收到的大概還是一份由助理代筆的簡略說明，Merlin真不清楚當年Harry Hart是怎麼樣拿到兩個Ph.D的？

　　

　　「Percival，如果你想測試改裝的白朗寧，麻煩等我五分鐘。」Merlin轉首，對著年輕人說著，後者點頭表示理解。

　　「差別待遇。」被稱為Galahad的男人故意走到魔法師的辦公桌旁，順手摸走放在桌上的薄荷糖，此舉動被魔法師以一眼瞪視回覆之。

　　

　　Merlin有時忍不住在心裡犯滴咕，Kingsman的各騎士代號似乎應該要遵循亞瑟王傳說裡的各位騎士的性格作為篩選標準之一，至少，他眼前這名Galahad雖說能力卓越，但個性就不與置評了——Merlin不大願意去評斷他人，而跟Galahad相處這幾年下來，也大致摸清對方的底線及喜好，除了一開始兩人有點犯衝，鬧的Kingsman裡各騎士們有點精神緊繃。

　　魔法師正打算開口打發Galahad時，突然快速列車又再度開門，所有人下意識地同時轉首瞅著從列車中鑽出來的人是何方神聖？

　　走出來的年輕人原本臉上還掛著招牌笑容，但就在他走了兩三步並看清楚正杵在Merlin辦公室裡的人們後，Merlin敢用他鍾愛的馬克杯打賭，那位年輕人的笑容在那瞬間僵住了——雖然只是一閃而逝的錯愕。

　　

　　※※※

　　遲到之人不可信任。

　　James邊吹著口哨邊趕緊鑽進試衣間，希望能準時到達Merlin的辦公室，他今天得先去回報兩天前在都柏林的行動，並且Merlin也根據他的使用習慣改造了新的訂製武器。

　　雖然他不認為有什麼大問題，但Merlin堅持每位騎士都需要親自測試武器才能達到完美準確的地步。

　　他瞄了一眼手錶，發現自己大約晚到了兩分鐘。雖說魔法師是個完美主義者，但僅兩分鐘的差異魔法師或許可以睜隻眼閉隻眼，反正James也不是故意的，只能怪倫敦的交通實在令人頭疼。

　　當他邊跨出列車，邊思索著用什麼俏皮話跟Merlin開開玩笑時，他瞥見在魔法師的辦公室裡還有其他訪客，看來自己的幽默笑料還是等待下次再使用方為上策。

　　其中一名訪客是James老早就見過的人，James對他充滿著景仰及尊重。另一名訪客甫轉過身來，一時之間James還無法將眼前的人物跟腦中的資料庫作快速搜尋比對。

　　但下一秒，他差點愣在原處忘記怎麼走路。

　　對方似乎也跟自己一樣，對於James的出現感到意外且措手不及。劍橋說大不大，說小不小，距離上次見面可能已經是好幾年前的事了，至少，在那年聖誕節後，James幾乎很少見到對方，即便有瞥見，也是匆匆的一抹背影，在遙遠的距離之外，很快就沒入人群之中。

　　是有過那麼幾次James忍不住追了上去，但終究撲空，彷彿對方早就打定主意再也不與自己碰面。也曾有那麼幾次，James看見了熟悉的身影，但身影轉首與James對望時，皆是陌生的臉龐以及困惑的雙眸。

　　漸漸地，他放棄在劍橋的不期而遇。

　　但任誰都沒想到，幾年後，那只會在自己腦海中、記憶裡沈浮的臉龐，現在卻如此真實地站在自己眼前。應該不是幻覺，James確信自己昨晚只是看書看晚了一點，現在應該不是夢遊。

　　他突然覺得口乾舌燥，而他也察覺到對方瞧見自己的出現感到些許不自在。他不想讓對方感到不舒服，腦中有個衝動不斷地咆哮著，要求自己趕緊再鑽回快速列車消失在此尷尬的時刻裡——如果自己消失在此刻是最好的選擇。

　　

　　「Lancelot。」

　　

　　抬眼，他瞅見魔法師站起身來，並且對自己點點頭。看來像西洋棋裡的小兵，一旦移動只能前進不許後退，他硬著頭皮撐起笑容，盡可能讓自己看起來一切正常地友善回應著。

　　

　　「這是Percival。」魔法師正式介紹他們兩人認識，「Percival，Lancelot。」魔法師朝站在自己一旁的年輕人點頭。

　　

　　他們同時朝對方瞥了一眼，兩人似乎都不確定是否應該伸出手來個握手禮——對Lancelot而言，他不確定這貴族組織裡，大家首次見面時都會握手嗎？但他想，對眼前的Percival而言，到底是要掩飾兩人並非首次碰面還是乾脆順著Merlin的介紹而行？

　　他們誰都沒有動作，反而站在較後頭的Galahad輕笑了起來。

　　

　　「你們同年，又是劍橋同屆，以前應該有機會碰過面吧？」Galahad很輕鬆地化解了一場尷尬。

　　

　　Lancelot勾了勾嘴角——禮貌性的。畢竟他無法從眼前的Percival眼中讀出任何訊息，眼前這位熟悉的陌生人也只是幽幽地瞥了自己一眼，Lancelot假裝自己沒有注意到對方攥緊的拳頭。他也很緊張啊！到底要說什麼？或者不該說什麼？James Spencer拿不定主意。

　　他瞧見Merlin微瞇起眼，或許他跟Percival沉默太久，反而引起另外兩人的疑惑。Percival依舊不說話，Lancelot只好認為這是把發球權丟給自己，但說真的，Lancelot根本不清楚眼前兩位前輩到底對於他與Percival的私事知道多少？Percival有可能說嗎？還是Merlin在做身家調查的時候早就全盤得知？

　　資訊不對稱，Lancelot不確定要翻哪張牌比較安全。

　　他勉強地笑了笑，腦中閃過各種應對方針，現在只能隨意抓取其中一種看似比較安全但可能還是有風險的方案。

　　

　　「如果不同系所，不大有碰面的機會。」他覺得自己的聲音有一點縹緲，不需轉頭看Percival的表情，他都能感覺到對方身子微微僵硬，「不過劍橋不大，有可能在路上有遇過，呵呵。」連最後的乾笑都嫌太過虛弱。

　　

　　兩位前輩交換了眼神，似乎這樣的回答並沒有讓他們感到滿意，但也不打算在此刻戳破Lancelot話中的漏洞。

　　

　　「Merlin，如果你不介意的話，我想先去測試白朗寧。」年輕騎士朝眾人點頭為自己的告辭表示歉意，魔法師則順手拿起寫字版，說自己的事處理至一段落，可以一同前往。

　　

　　待那兩人都消失在走廊的另一端後，Galahad幽幽地瞅了Lancelot一眼，後者聳聳肩，一切盡在不言中。

　　


	15. Space cake

　　連眨眼的時間都不夠，Merlin站在一旁看著前方那在幾秒鐘內就被轟爆的可憐人形靶子，從開槍速度就可以察覺到開槍人的情緒，但每一發子彈精準地穿越、炸開在靶子的各處、每一個致命點。

　　開槍人把白朗寧的所有子彈都擊發完畢，最後他做了一個深呼吸，緩緩地放下槍，並將耳罩、護目鏡卸下。

　　

　　「謝謝，沒什麼大問題，用起來很順手。」

　　

　　他將測試用手槍交給站在一旁的魔法師，後者沉默地接受了他的稱讚與武器歸還，即便魔法師聽得出來那句稱讚只是出於禮貌隨口說出，開槍人並沒有把測試武器的任務放在心上的首位，很明顯地，他確實有一點心煩——但Merlin不會自找麻煩去揭他人瘡疤，更不覺得他人有義務將心裡話全都向自己傾訴。

　　Merlin才沒那麼多時間去當別人的心理輔導或者知心姐姐，況且，站在他眼前的年輕騎士與喜愛談話完全畫不上等號。

　　

　　「我再幫你減個一盎司吧。」魔法師說著，並在寫字版上做了紀錄。

　　

　　一向沉默的年輕人只是點點頭，走到一旁去拾起自己放在一旁的西裝。Merlin用眼角餘光瞄見他並沒有將西裝穿上，反而隨興地用右手拎著西裝將其掛在背後。

　　果然是有點狀況，不過Merlin並沒有任何追問的興趣。

　　

　　「想去一趟『輕旅行』嗎？」魔法師將測試用白朗寧收好，看似隨口問著，但肯定別有用意。

　　

　　騎士停下腳步，偏過頭，似乎正等著魔法師進一步的補充說明。

　　

　　「前兩天Arthur說札格瑞布的天氣不錯，不過在內陸，可惜沒辦法玩帆船。」聳肩，「雪梨現在正好是初夏，倒是可以去衝衝浪。」

　　「什麼樣的行動？」騎士開口詢問。

　　

　 **上鉤了。** 魔法師轉了眼珠與對方交換眼神。

　　

　　「札格瑞布是武器走私，雪梨是情報竊取。」Merlin朝騎士走了兩步，「都不是急件。」說得輕鬆，無論前者後者，從來都不是可以置若罔聞的事件。

　　魔法師瞅著眼前的騎士似乎陷入選擇的兩難，他有意無意地又補充著：「不過應該都來不及回來參加新同事的歡迎派對。」

　　

　　年輕人抬眼，露出Merlin少見的尖銳氣息，看來關鍵字已經確定。明晃晃的陷阱，Merlin等待著年輕人的出招——魔法師不打探別人的隱私，除非他人主動告知。微笑，等待對方的回覆。

　　

　　「雪梨。」

　　

　　Merlin瞥見年輕人輕嘆了氣，似乎對於Merlin的小招數有點無奈但還是只能順從地揭開自己的底牌。

　　

　　「Good choice，」魔法師勾出神秘的微笑，「札格瑞布有失戀博物館，不打算順便去參觀？」

　　

　　若是白朗寧還在騎士手上，魔法師可能就不會開這個玩笑，能見著這處變不驚的Culpepper的獨子露出莞爾一笑，Merlin不想錯過這難得的機會。

　　

　　「提醒你一下，雪梨的目標人物跟我們是同類型的職業，一般的嚴刑拷打的逼供方式會耗上太多時間，建議使用『特殊的』套情報方式。」聳肩。

　　

　　※※※

　　不出所料，Percival果真沒有參加新同事的歡迎會，Lancelot表示一點都不意外，但多少難掩失落。而這麼一點心思還是被眼尖的Galahad發現，前輩找了個小空檔，為他端了杯香檳，兩人倚靠在Kingsman的宴客室的窗邊，看著總部的同事們開心地藉機喝個酩酊大醉。

　　這樣的新騎士歡迎會通常不僅只有騎士們會參與，有時連騎士們的家眷——如果騎士願意帶家人來，或者是家人願意參加——Merlin手下的後勤部門全體人員、醫療部門、法律諮詢部門等等，幾乎整個總部都會來參與此盛宴。

　　原先Arthur只打算發給騎士們邀請函，但在Merlin不著痕跡的提醒之下——過往如有新騎士的加入，並不是辦個溫馨的家庭聚餐而已——Arthur似笑非笑說自己年紀大健忘了，才改發邀請函給整個總部。

　　而現在，整個總部都歡聚在此。Lancelot不認為這是因為自己的面子的緣故，反倒是極有可能Kingsman這組織很久沒有找到機會可以狂歡？在充滿威嚴且強勢的領導人手下，堅持己意者可能會當作叛亂賊。Lancelot對自己下了這個諷刺的結論略感愉快。

　　

_「我想這不是你第一次應對這些人了。」_

　　

　　Lancelot瞅了眼站在自己身旁，卻把視線盯在那些衣香鬢影之上的前輩。言語中帶著些許輕鬆，但Lancelot正如他所言『不是第一次應對這些人』——包括前輩在內——他當然能從前輩短短地一句話中嗅出打探意味。

　　如果想跟這些人周旋，大可繼續四兩撥千斤地、漫無目的的瞎扯，但一來Lancelot尊重前輩，二來他並沒打算要掩飾什麼，畢竟以後都會在工作場合中見面，況且也有可能有機會合作某些賭命任務，還要把背後交給對方，現在若是刻意隱瞞什麼，對自己不見得有好處。

　　閉口不言只是暫時的躲避，而話說開了也不表示一帆風順，Lancelot真心有點厭倦花時間、心思去判斷、衡量種種利益。他輕嘆了氣，在心裡佩服起Egbert與前輩們。

　　

_「不是第一次，但也不會是最後一次。」_

　　他笑著，諷刺地。

　　前輩並沒有被他的話語感到冒犯，反而也漾起笑意，他們交換了眼神，靜靜地喝著手上的酒精飲品，不再多語。

　　在Merlin的提醒之下……雖然Lancelot認為那是堅持，如果自己不答應，他們的萬能魔法師還是有可能把他打包丟上飛機——敬酒不吃吃罰酒——Lancelot接受了一小段假期。Merlin說在下一個任務之前，通常騎士們都會去做個小旅行讓自己身心放鬆或者轉換上次任務遺留下來的情緒。

　　然而，一時之間，Lancelot也不確定要去哪。家人只知道他找到了與『裁縫』相關的工作，其他的他並沒有多告知，弟妹們現在也都在唸高中、大學，忙著各種社交生活。於是，他隨意找了個離倫敦並不遙遠且充滿異國風情的地點：阿姆斯特丹。

　　走在被運河切割的城市裡，身邊的人們操著不同的語言，還有不少自行車從身邊穿梭而過。這是一座熱鬧的城市，同時因為是歐洲的轉機點，此處也充斥著各種膚色的人，多數人臉色都掛著開朗的笑容，與倫敦街頭那冷漠的臉孔相左。

　　因為到處都有不同國家的觀光客、各年齡層充斥在此處。Lancelot對這國度產生了一種隨欲流浪的欣慰感，荷蘭人很親切，而且大多英文都非常流利，這更令人感到安心無虞。

　　他隨意晃到河岸邊的酒吧坐下，跟吧台點了酒之後，走到外頭的椅子上，他望著因夕陽餘暉映照而閃閃發光的運河。隔壁桌的情侶正親密的依偎著、不遠處的男女可能因為風景過度美麗而不忍直視，乾脆把視線留在彼此的身體上。

　　這裡是阿姆斯特丹，是浪漫、開放、多元性的國際都市，也是令人流連忘返的美麗城市。

　　他幾十分鐘前踩在石頭路上，到處都聞得到淡淡的菸味還帶著像是草葉燃燒後焦香，是大麻的味道——合法的違禁品。於是，他乾脆也買了大麻蛋糕來嘗鮮。James Spencer並不是一個乖乖牌，在英國他早嘗試過一些遊走法律邊緣甚至可能已經觸法的物品，但再度遇到潔身自愛的Egbert Culpepper後他就收斂以前的放浪。

　　他知道大麻會帶來怎樣的效果，現階段他並不想要睡在異鄉車站裡，所以還是換換口味，不要太濃烈效果的大麻蛋糕是較為保險的選項。

　　Lancelot又啜了口海尼根，他覺得腦袋運轉不靈，可能是大麻蛋糕與酒精交錯產生的後遺症。輕笑，他讓自己享受這短暫的放縱。河面上的波光粼粼居然緩緩上升，像是水晶球的餘光飄盪在空中；他看見了兒時玩伴Ben，從一旁的橋樑奔跑而過；在牛津唸書的妹妹在對面公寓窗口現身，笑著朝他揮手；一位女士騎著自行車掠過自己眼前，她看起來就像自己第一任女友。

　　幻覺。開始吞噬。

　　他又多灌了一口啤酒，放下酒杯後，這次他看見Egbert Culpepper，坐在運河對面的長椅上，抬眼與自己對望，接著Egbert Culpepper又低下頭，繼續翻著他手上那本精裝書。

　　是劍橋時期遇見的他，Lancelot這次沒有移開視線，反倒是繼續發愣著、朝著那方向盯著，像是這樣做就能讓對方注意到自己，或者，朝自己露出一抹好久不見的淺笑——即便是幻覺，卻還是奢望。

　　眨眼，他嘴角自嘲地勾了勾，才偏了一下視線，就發現坐在對面的Egbert Culpepper已消失無蹤。大麻蛋糕帶給他的短暫歡愉或許正在消逝，人總是要回歸現實。他再度喝了口啤酒，而這次，當他將啤酒杯放下時，眼角瞥見有抹人影站在他跟前。

　　轉首，這次是穿著昂貴長大衣加上合身訂做的三件式西裝的Egbert Culpepper——幾週前見到的那張擺脫了稚氣，用冷漠裝飾的臉龐。

　　

　　「你也是親愛的幻覺嗎？」他笑著，忍不住開口對眼前的影像說話，嘲諷自己大腦被軟性毒品綁架。

　　

　　人影沒有開口，如其他幻影一般，只是沉默地望著Lancelot，並給了他一抹意味深長的視線。

　　


	16. Distance

　　Lancelot痛苦地睜開眼睛時，雖然此處並無任何人工光源，但從窗外撒進來的月光判斷，現在大概已經過了子夜。他略感恍惚，這不是一位Kingsman騎士該有的狀態，Lancelot一想至此，整個人身子一僵，即便頭還有點疼，還是趕緊坐直身子——此時他覺得身下的觸感像是皮製沙發，而非阿姆斯特丹的街頭。

　　他坐起身子，嘆了氣，並用手揉揉太陽穴。啤酒加大麻的後遺症使得他覺得現在比宿醉更難受。

　　再度睜開眼，他確信自己確實在屋內，畢竟他看到了窗戶、沙發還有自己的行李，這裡應該是自己下榻的飯店。很好，那他到底是怎麼從河岸旁的小酒吧回到此處的？Lancelot毫無頭緒。

　　他先是在心中暗罵自己的粗心大意，再來他努力地集中精神切勿再讓任何人有機可乘——要知道，有多少特務是在旅行之中被敵方暗殺成功的！況且他曾聽當地人說，阿姆斯特丹看似雖然又美又平靜，但有時在小報上會報導運河上飄來一具無名女屍或是某個人的斷肢，聽起來似乎挺都市傳說，但這可都是真實發生過的事例。

　　在心中暗罵幾個小時前自己的不智行為後，他抬起頭，決定好好地巡視一番，務必先回想起自己是如何回到飯店，且中間這段期間又發生了什麼事。就在他準備把他的尊臀移開沙發的霎那，他瞅見掛在另一張椅子上的深墨色大衣及黑藍色西裝外套，下意識地，Lancelot伸手摸出自己防身用的Glock。接著，即便再頭疼，特務的天線也不會因此接收不到訊號，他聽見在自己身後不遠處的洗手間裡傳來水聲。

　　Lancelot立即起身，摸黑且輕手躡腳地走到洗手間旁，等待門被打開時直接把對方撂倒在地。就在他準備就緒之際，洗手間的門扉打開，Lancelot抓緊時機直接出拳往人影的下巴處擊去。但對方也不是省油的燈，似乎早就知道自己被暗算，當Lancelot的拳頭揮過來之時，對方立刻用小臂擋開，伸手，對方用力地將Lancelot手上的槍擊飛，並順勢抓住Lancelot的手將他狠狠地跩過來直接用膝蓋朝Lancelot的肚子頂去。

　　吃了一記的Lancelot並不覺得懊惱或氣憤，反之，這提供他良好的近身肉搏的機會，嘴角微揚，他反手抓住對方並毫不遲疑地轉了個半身，微微蹲低身子，拉住對方的手不容他有逃跑的機會，接著瞬間就將對方以過肩摔之姿撂倒在地。

　　對方並沒有因為突然摔在地上或者撞到頭就喪失鬥志，反之，對方順著摔倒的力道漂亮的翻了個圈，兩人的視線同時落在不遠處的Glock上，而默契在此刻蔓延，他們都想伸手搆到那把槍，並一躍成為掌控場面的權勢。

　　Lancelot追了上去，在對方快搆到槍枝之前，他拉住對方的腳——當然這引來一陣狂踢——兩人在地上扭打、糾纏、一來一往毫不吃虧：Lancelot將對方再度拉倒再地，對方就踢他一臉；對方撐起身子來，Lancelot就撲上去揍一拳。

　　如此的你來我持續了幾分鐘後，Lancelot打算快速結束這場打鬥，畢竟來一趟旅行是要放鬆心情而非帶著渾身傷痕回倫敦。說時遲那時快，Lancelot正準備給對方最後一拳時，對方突然抓住他的衣領，將他拉近，打亂了Lancelot的出招，也在那一秒，對方趁機翻身將Lancelot壓制在身下，並不知幾時對方已經搆到那把Glock，並直接將槍口對準Lancelot的腦門。

　　Lancelot愣了一秒後，雙手呈現投降之姿，接著他忍不住笑出聲來，自嘲意謂濃厚。他們喘著氣，而等待對方開槍的Lancelot卻等不到槍響，眼角旁裂開的傷口所滲出的血讓他的眼睛有些不適，卻意外地因讓他眨眼的關係，而清晰了些許視線。

　　襯著月光的行進路線，騎在自己身上的人影有點模糊，但又如此熟悉。

　　

　　「Egbert？」

　　

　　他低喚著，但人影沒有回應。接著對方站起身來，隨手將Glock放在一旁的櫃子上，彎身撿取方才因打鬥的關係而掉落的袖釦，並拉了拉自己的馬甲，走到放在長大衣、西裝的椅子旁。

　　Lancelot站起身來，視線依舊緊盯著對方整理服裝儀容動作。人影信手用袖子抹去嘴角的血漬，他依舊努力地平緩著呼吸速度、試著將袖釦重新戴起，不理會Lancelot的接近。

　　不知是否因為方才混亂的打鬥導致手有點發抖不穩，人影試了好幾次都扣不上左手的袖釦，且難得發出懊惱的嘆息。Lancelot伸手握住對方的右手，後者轉過頭來，望著他，冷淡的、幽幽的、讓人參不透的視線。

　　Lancelot把這抹視線當作默許，他將對方手上的袖釦取了過來，並垂了視線，專心地將袖釦重新為對方扣上。不小心擦過對方的手部肌膚時，從接觸面傳來的溫度，令人覺得既熟悉又陌生。他用假裝遮掩心跳加速，以及自己那揮之不去的眷戀。

　　完成此小小地動作後，對方默然地抽回手，習慣性地、如蚊蚋聲響地說了句道謝，並拾取自己的西裝及大衣，在Lancelot的注視之下將其穿上。

　　這幾秒內，兩人不發一語，讓無語充斥場面，沒有誰先開口打破沉默。

　　

　　「你怎麼會來這裡？」Lancelot開口，覺得自己喉嚨有點發疼。

　　「工作。」簡短地回覆，他朝同事瞥了一眼，並駕輕就熟地套上手套，「請務必注意自己的安全，Lancelot。」

　　

　　 **Lancelot。** 心中重新複誦一遍。不是『James』也不是『Mr. Spencer』而是工作用的代號。他微勾起嘲諷的嘴角弧度，對於自己不小心萌生起的自作多情感到可笑。

　　他們是同事，如此而已。

　　

　　「沒聽說有任務在阿姆斯特丹啊。」他望著方才與自己擦肩而過的Percival，後者正往房門口走去，「Merlin可以直接叫我執行就好，反正我人就在這。」聳肩。

　　Percival的手放在門把上，似乎有點猶豫是否要解釋，但最後他還是決定開口：「不是在阿姆斯特丹，是在海牙。」

　　

　　原先在Lancelot臉上的淺笑此刻僵住，他整個人像電影膠片上的格子影像一般，杵在原處沒有動作。腦中閃過荷蘭的地圖，並將兩座城市標出位置……Percival大可搭乘私人飛機直接到海牙即可，他卻出現在自己旅行的阿姆斯特丹。

　　為什麼？還有……為什麼？

　　

　　「Egbert！」他喚住準備離開的同事，看見對方的身子微顫，他懊悔自己的口無遮攔，「Percival，等一下。」改口，一定要改口，他們只是同事而已。

　　

　　惜字如金的騎士轉身，望著他，雙唇抿成一直線。等待。

　　他走了過去，想起Egbert總是走在自己的前頭，忍不住地，他輕笑。他知道自己腦子亂哄哄地有一大堆問題想提問，但他知道，如果踏錯一步、選錯問題，眼前的人又會再度消失。

　　他並沒有太過靠近對方，反而站在兩公尺處停下，這是對方的安全距離——他是曾經在安全距離的例外，而如今，他不再是例外，所以，要遵守規矩。

　　

　　「我可以幫忙。」一開口，Lancelot又想抽打自己的嘴巴，Kingsman騎士哪需要幫忙？況且對方還是Percival，一來他是自己的前輩，二來，他是完美貴公子Egbert Culpepper。

　　「我是說，如果你方便的話，可以讓我有多練習或者說實習的機會嗎？」

　　「實習？」反問著，語氣中透露些許懷疑，「為什麼？」

　　

**因為我想待在你身邊。**

　　

　　Lancelot笑了笑，道：「如果可以讓我觀摩前輩們工作的情況，讓我學點經驗，我想對我往後的工作是很有幫助的。」聳肩，聽起來這建議有點詭異，但Lancelot說的恰如其分又讓人找不到持反對意見的點。

　　

　　Percival將視線收回，似乎對Lancelot的提議不感興趣。前者繼續完成自己開門的動作，後者有點沮喪地承受提案駁回的失落。

　　

　　「我晚一點與Merlin聯繫。」頓，「Merlin這次負責在線上指揮動線，如果他沒有意見，我再與你聯絡。」語畢，高效率、高成功率的騎士Percival離開Lancelot的飯店房間。

　　

　　當房門關上的瞬間，Lancelot才咀嚼完畢方才同事的言語。兩秒後，他開心地歡呼著，並趕緊找到手機想先一步與魔法師聯絡，提高中獎機率。

　　


	17. The lover

　　Lancelot將自己塞在駕駛座上，並依照特工們的習性，將自己隱藏在角落裡。雖然坐在有暖氣的咖啡店裡是個好選擇，可惜經驗法則讓特工們得知，在身體舒服與完成任務之間，只能則其一——魚與熊掌不可兼得。

　　然而，Lancelot並不認為躲在車子裡做觀察人潮是無聊至極的瑣事，反之，Lancelot一向很喜歡看看人們的打扮、走路的姿態、臉上的神情，並且為他們編織不同的故事。他曾幾次與現在的Percival坐在劍橋小鎮上，兩人一邊啃著垃圾食物一邊玩推理遊戲，而任誰都沒想到，最後，那些打發時間用的小把戲，居然成了他們現在的求生技能之一。

　　眨了眨眼，他嘴角微揚，視線從一位穿著紅色大衣的女士轉到站在不遠處青年身上——從認識他以來，除了小學時代偶爾會穿便服上課之外，Lancelot顯少見到Percival穿著休閒服裝現身，雖說皮衣加上緊身褲確實很稱Percival的身材，外加Lancelot發現一向討厭菸味的Percival因應工作緣故，現在正倚著欄杆吞雲吐霧。

　　菸雲從Percival的唇瓣輕輕呼出，在寒冷的天氣裡冉冉向上飄昇。 **像是思念的形狀。** Lancelot想著。 **唯一能與地心引力抗拒的力量。** 羽睫微垂，他再度把視線轉向，尋找著他們此次目標的關鍵人物。

　　說實話，Lancelot對於Percival同意讓自己協助任務其實頗為意外，一來是他從Merlin等人口中得知，Percival方進Kingsman不久，已經獨立完成幾項老手才能完成的任務——在劍橋時代，Lancelot早已親眼見過，Egbert Culpepper那低調的行事風格，卻能完美擺平所有困難的作風，對此，Lancelot毫不懷疑也莫名為Percival的能力感到驕傲。如此，此次的任務並沒有困難到需要再分配一名騎士協同完成工作，Percival沒有拒絕Lancelot的請求，而Merlin似乎對此揚了揚眉，但沒有多說什麼。

　　再來，Lancelot很清楚，依照Percival的個性，兩人心中多少都還有些芥蒂。雖然後者在待人接物、人際關係上的處理相當圓滑又原則分明，彼此之前的關係可以說是一段過往雲煙罷了，Percival能像成熟大人一般與自己應對與相處，只是Lancelot知道事情總是沒表面上的單純。Percival當然可以把自己當作同事看待，但自己又是如何想的？不諱言，Lancelot覺得多少有點失落；但是，如果Percival心中有所疙瘩或別的想法，那麼，他怎麼會答應讓自己跟來？

　 _「因為我不大知道該如何拒絕別人。」_

　　喔，是的，多年前的言語如今清晰地在耳邊迴盪著。Lancelot手肘撐在車窗上，指頭在自己的唇上輕撫，嘴角微微勾起弧度。 **壞習慣。** 他想著，有股難言喻的情緒在心中某處悄悄散開。

　　他瞅見那位帶著灰色羊毛帽，身著黑色大衣以及那條藍黑格紋的克什米爾羊毛圍巾的女性站在距離Percival約五公尺的街角處。雖然帽簷稍稍遮掩到她的神情，但年輕的臉龐上仍然顯露著焦慮及緊張的色彩——特工的火眼金睛不會錯過任何細微。

　　她在等車，或者等人，也可能以上皆是。

　　Lancelot轉了視線，瞥見Percival依舊自在地抽著菸，一副像是正在享受獨自旅行的快活旅人。女子並沒有留意到Percival或是Lancelot的目光，她專注地沉浸在自己的思緒裡，眼神偶爾飄忽，帶著手套的雙手緊緊地握著那只小小的紅色手提包。Lancelot很清楚，他們的目標人物並沒有意識到所謂的『低調行事』，或者說，她已經盡己所能地掩蓋自己的痕跡，但依舊無法逃過受過專業訓練的特工們的關注。

　　Lancelot不免有一點同情她，因為，還有其他更可怕的掠食者正在追捕他們，例如訓練有素、開槍毫不失準的職業殺手。獵食者們暫且不會撕碎她，因為她是餌，是能引導眾人找到目標的關鍵鑰匙，她的軌跡比女子本身更有價值。

　　然而，Lancelot也相信女子深知這點，經驗不足又加上年輕人的無所畏懼的勇氣，或許她不會打贏這場仗，但也能玉石俱焚。沒有誰能說的準接下來會發生什麼事，獵食者們只能靜靜的等待，等待獵物露出鬆懈的片刻。

　　一輛車子在Lancelot思考之際安靜地停在女子面前，她警惕地先往四周瞄了一圈後，趕緊打開副駕駛座的車門，整個人鑽了進去。Lancelot將車型、車牌、顏色以及離開的方向等資訊立刻印進腦中的資料庫裡，與此同時，副駕駛座的車門被打開，淡淡地菸味飄來，Lancelot沒有偏頭查看來者，只是放下手煞車，開始距離兩至三台車的跟蹤工作。

　　

　　※※※

　　他順著跟蹤的車子轉了彎，方才他們經過國際法庭，很明顯的，開車的人想要擾亂追蹤者的跟隨，只可惜手法不夠純熟，能被他們甩開的人，絕對不是什麼狠角色。

　　車子裡悄然無聲，只有Lancelot開車時，車輛發出的些許噪音，雨刷、方向燈或者換檔的聲響。寂靜成了彼此之間最舒服又不大自然的緩衝劑，如果人能聽出呼吸聲中的隱藏情緒，或許在此空間裡，他們就能讀出彼此想傳達的心思。

　　

　　「你覺得他們會直接去旅館還是先跟對方碰面？」Lancelot先發難，喉嚨有點乾。

　　「不清楚。」坐在副駕駛座上的男人輕聲說著，並下意識地推了推眼鏡，把目光集中在眼前的目標人物身上，對於身邊同事的提問，並沒有太多的想法。

　　

　　他們的目標人物，是一對年僅二十歲的情侶。Lancelot起先對於此任務有點疑惑，畢竟Kingsman似乎不大會進威脅性不大的任務，況且只不過是一對小情侶的私奔，然而在Merlin的解說之下，Lancelot有一點後悔當初興致勃勃地硬要跟著Percival參與任務。

　　方才出現在街角的女子，是一名富商的獨生女，富商有著良好的政商關係，並且也決意要讓女兒嫁給某議員的兒子。但任誰都沒想到，突然半路殺出來的程咬金卻壞了這樁喜事。一位當地幫派的小混混與富商的獨生女搭上了線，兩人因此陷入愛河——兩個平行世界，卻因為一次的善心相助而有所交集。

　　他們不適合也不能在一起，卻無人向命運低頭。

　　他們計畫私奔，需要錢也需要詳細的規劃。年輕人不知從何得到了一筆資金，並且說服了女子一同逃到異國，兩人想就此從過去的人際圈圈退出，彷彿只要切斷與親朋好友的聯繫、揮別過往的一切，就能展開全新的生活。但通常這麼想的人，往往都太過天真。

　　年輕人的資金來源不明，而這筆資金極有可能是某批遭到竊取而遺失——或者在黑市被轉賣掉——的軍火而來。年輕人原先隸屬的幫派組織想得到這批武器，而遭受損失的組織也不吝惜出動殺手也要找回那批軍火，再者，女子的父親也不願意自己的掌上明珠與一位未來前景茫茫的人混在一塊兒，所以也動用了一點政商關係全力在搜尋他們的下落。

　　能撐到現在還沒被抓回去，算是這對亡命鴛鴦運氣好，不過，幸運女神可能真的姓Spencer——看來Kingsman比其他人先留意、找到這對情侶。Lancelot不能確定這對他們而言是好是壞，但至少，他相信Percival和自己並不會刻意刁難這對年輕情侶。眼下他們所要做的事，一部分是要阻止事件繼續惡化下去，另一部分是要早日找到遺失的軍火，即便原先的持有者並不是什麼好人好事代表，但也不能將其落入其他人的手中。

　　私奔的小情人、兩個不同世界不同階層的人陷入愛河、攜手要面對排山倒海而來的考驗與困難……Lancelot在心中嘆了口氣，他真的不該多嘴要跟來的。這不是只有尷尬兩字能打發的，太過相似的、彷彿歷史重演的畫面在眼前播放時，沒有誰能絲毫不受動搖地目不轉睛直視下去。或許不一定會別開頭，但或多或少有難言喻的複雜滋味在心中漫開。

　　Lancelot緩下行車速度，並在距離一個街口處停車，兩位騎士專心地注視著目標人物匆忙跳下車，並盡可能地低頭，走向、躲進建築物的蔭蔽之下。即便狀況對他們不怎麼有利，Lancelot依舊忍不住將視線聚焦在他們十指交纏的畫面，他輕輕勾起微笑，沉默地望著他們走進建築物裡。

　　

　　「Egbert。」語畢，他頓了頓，雖然百般提醒自己不要再喚對方的真名，但他總下意識地喚出最熟悉的秘密，眨眨眼，笑得有點無奈。

　　「如果我們當時選擇私奔，那麼，接下來又會如何呢？」這是一個假設問題，而Lancelot深知，Percival從不回答假設問題。

　　

　　戴眼鏡的騎士沒有立刻出聲回應，他深呼吸，緩緩吐氣，並按手在安全帶上，準備解開並下車繼續任務的進行。

　　

　　他的手按下安全帶的扣環，輕聲道：「我們會把彼此消磨殆盡。」語畢，他逕自下車，並沒有等待同事跟上自己的步伐。

　　

　　又再一次的，Lancelot只能瞅著Percival的背影，但這次，他並沒有立刻跟上，反倒是多待了兩秒，嘴角才漾出意味深長的淺笑。

　　無論是誰，都會有那麼一段時間，曾擁有著過於美好的期待。我們都會認為只要兩人相愛，即便是世界末日，都能手牽手一同面對。愛情依舊美好，但當愛情逐漸被現實磨滅、消損之後，剩下的，又會是什麼？

　　


	18. Other way

　　他想，人們時常只著眼於眼前這條狹隘的渠道，但其實如此廣袤的風景裡，絕對不會只有一條道路，只要再多花點時間、用別的角度去切入，仍舊可能柳暗花明。即便嘗試的結果還是得繞回原先的途徑，那麼，至少試過了別的方法，少了一點遺憾。

　　

　　※※※

　　他先行一步擋在同事面前，像是在阻礙對方的任務進行，但更像以行動表達另一種意念，只是他一時之間也很難用言語解釋為什麼自己做出如此的動作——有時，行為會比思緒還迅速，這也是特工能混得下去的條件之一。

　　Percival止住了前行的腳步，那抹閃著湖綠色的視線直勾勾地盯著他瞧，似乎想從他的臉上讀到某個國家寶藏的秘密地圖。當然，Lancelot也回視著對方，不是不甘示弱的目光，而是更為堅定的情緒。

　　Percival似乎輕呼出一口氣，帶點無奈的意味，他往後稍稍挪移，讓給同事更大的活動空間。Lancelot感激地朝他微笑示意。

　　然而，Lancelot也不甚清楚，自己接下來的行動究竟會帶來怎樣的後果，Percival的默許其實也是一種賭注，Lancelot只能希望事態會盡量朝著自己預估的方向發展，但如果一旦情勢失控……

　　 **Egbert是煞車。** 他想著，輕笑。不管發生什麼事，Percival都是他的最安全的煞車系統，Percival清楚什麼時候該扯住他、該喊停，Percival會帶他回到原先的路向——這麼多年來，一直如此，無論是Percival在身邊，抑或他腦中的Percival的聲音，都能安全地將他導回正途。

　　他敲了敲房門，以自己一貫的敲門節奏。無須回頭，他都能想像的出來Percival臉上的淺笑。

　　聽到敲門聲後，裡頭的人稍微遲疑了幾秒才用法語回問來者何人，Lancelot用自己少許的法文詞彙回應對方說是客房服務。聽見裡頭窸窣的對話聲，Percival已經抽出裝好消音器的手槍，並倚在門扉上，等待對方走近並稍微開啟房門的霎那。

　　

　　「我們沒有要求任何的客房服務。」

　　

　　是英文，是那位年輕女士的聲音，挾帶著些許法國口音。兩位Kingsman騎士交換了眼神，兩人立刻將背脊往一旁的牆壁貼上，下一秒，子彈穿破房門飛了出來。Lancelot忍不住笑了笑，原先還打定主意認為兩位年輕人應該沒那麼瘋狂，但事實證明他對年輕情侶處理事情的成熟度分數打的太高——但若是不夠偏激，他們也難以玩此生存遊戲。

　　Percival沒等他們開第三槍就立刻揚起手上的武器朝門把開了兩槍，門鎖被打壞後房門像在風裡的落葉搖晃了幾下。這突如其來的反擊似乎讓房間裡的鴛鴦反應不及，而Percival迅速地踢開門並一個箭步向前將原先拿著武器，指著自己的槍口的手給用力反扭，並順手奪下年輕人手上的槍枝。

　　女子見狀，雖然她臉色血色瞬間退卻不少，但膽量並沒有因此成了逃兵，反之，她依舊試圖穩住顫抖的雙手，並舉著槍瞄準Percival的腦袋。

　　Percival只是冷冷地望了她一眼，接著，他們都聽見子彈上膛的槍響。

　　

　　「親愛的，我是妳的話就絕對不會把槍對準他。」

　　

　　女子帶著怨恨及傷心的情緒閉起了眼，她咬了咬殷紅的下唇，但沒有將手上的武器放下。她的武器很快就被另一名騎士取走，而她睜開眼，看見奪走自己防身用的點二二手槍的人，拿起她的槍枝，朝著她的愛人扣下扳機。

　　她圓睜大眼忍不住驚呼出來，閃過腦中的畫面或許是愛人身上開了一朵血色紅花，但扣下扳機後卻什麼事都沒發生。

　　

　　「裝上子彈。」男人將槍還給她，「威脅敵人在逃命這課題裡並不會為你帶來任何幸運。」

　　

　　兩位騎士互別一眼，接著Percival並沒有收回持槍的手，反之他偏了偏頭，示意兩人跟自己走。

　　Lancelot確認了此房間的陽台與隔壁的距離多遠，估算完距離後，他伸手牽起女子的手，並教導她如何爬到隔壁房間去。畢竟，方才的槍聲會引來警衛或其他房客的注意，而他們現在至少需要兩分鐘來決定眼前兩位年輕人接下來該走的方向。

　　

　　※※※

　　Lancelot原本想拉張椅子坐在淑女的對面，但他深知與時間賽跑的滋味，所以將此念頭作罷。相對於用了不少粗俗的法文字眼低聲咒罵的男子，眼前的女性看起來更為冷靜且似乎正在腦中排練應對方法。

　　Percival偶爾會用法文回覆神經緊張的男子，這倒是讓後者稍稍平緩了點情緒，但眼神依舊流露著不信任及憎恨的情緒。

　　

　　「你們想要什麼？」她開口，語氣聽起來就像即將從容就義，「誰派你們來的？」

　　

　　Lancelot聳聳肩，語氣輕快地回著：「我們只希望事情能儘快回到正軌。」

　　「不可能回到正軌。」她嘴角微揚，輕蔑地，「雪崩之後你難道還會要求雪都回到山上去嗎？」

　　

　　Lancelot沒有把視線移開她的臉，面對她尖酸的字眼，他只是沉默地望著她，不發一語。

　　

　　「你們到底是誰？想要什麼？」她有點不耐煩地再次提問。

　　「我們算是相關的第三方。」Lancelot俏皮的說著，「我剛才也說了，我們只是希望一切都能風平浪靜。」他用微笑阻止女子的開口，又道：「是的，我贊同妳說的，不可能當作一切都沒發生，也不可能因為你們繳械，一切就能回到從前。至少我不認為已經有損失的那一方會對你們如此慷慨大方。」說著，他意有所指地瞟了年輕男子一眼。

　　

　　年輕男子似乎理解到話鋒轉到他的身上，他試圖走近Lancelot與他女友的圈子裡，但被Percival以眼神阻擋下來。年輕人抓著頭，快速地用法文說著些什麼，Lancelot並沒有聽得清晰，但他知道Percival會掌控住一切，所以他將心思專注在女性身上，要說服她，或者動搖她。

　　取得她的信任，至少要讓她暫時願意合作。

　　

　　「帶我們去藏軍火的地方。」男人輕聲說著，並從年輕女子臉上讀到了震驚，喔，是的，他們當然沒把軍火變賣掉，這是他們的賭資，他們當然沒笨到把免死金牌梭哈。

　　她刻意微微傾身，驚愕只有一兩秒，她很快就恢復平靜，「我不知道藏在哪，而且就算我知道，你覺得我會告訴你嗎？」反詰，她勾起挑釁的微笑。

　　「妳當然不曉得在哪。」男人笑的燦爛，他微微回首，望著她的男友，「但他知道。」意味深長的嘴角弧度。

　　

　　她沉默，羽睫微垂，視線縮回只聚焦在自己的手上。

　　

　　「妳還有五秒可以考慮。」Lancelot說的輕鬆，但他與Percival交換了眼神，兩人深知最好現在就趕緊離開此地。

　　「我們有什麼好處？」她問著，像是垂死掙扎的人抓住最後的一根稻草般，毫無意義的討價還價。

　　「至少不比現在還差。」Lancelot伸出手，像是邀舞的動作，女子遲疑了兩秒，最後還是將手交給他。

　　

　　James Spencer一向都很懂女人心，從過往直到今日，此天份從未改變。

　　

　　※※※

　　他們沒有猶豫的時間，在兩位騎士的引領之下，四人很快地坐上了汽車並駛離此是非之地。乘客座位上的情侶正用他們的母語小聲地說著話，而駕駛座與副駕駛座的兩位男人則假裝沒聽見，並且陷入他們各自的沉思裡。

　　Merlin在Lancelot的耳機端喃喃了幾句，似乎對於Lancelot的決定稍有疑慮，但Merlin還是接受了Lancelot的作法，再加上，Percival也沒有異議。Kingsman的魔法師指引開車者往備案選擇的安全屋方向前，在Lancelot平穩地將車子開上預定道路後，腦海中浮現了一些雜念，他瞥了身邊的同事一眼，忍不住思索著，如果他最後還是走錯了路，那麼，是否也會將Percival拉下水一同陪葬？

　　

　　「專心點，Mr. Spencer。」

　　

　　Lancelot莞爾一笑，將視線轉回至擋風玻璃外的景色。Egbert Culpepper畢竟是Egbert Culpepper，他自有分寸，也比James Spencer更懂遊戲規則。Lancelot現在需要做的，就是在Percival的容忍之下，帶著那兩位正在殘酷世界的汪洋大海裡飄盪的年輕人走出另一條路——另一條只屬於他們的路。

　　


	19. Dupé

　　他停下車，踟躕了一秒後決定不拉手煞車。

　　這裡的駕車方向與英國相反，雖然說並不造成太大的困難，只不過需要花一點時間來習慣對向來車的方向以及車上配備的掌控順序與以往的習慣相左。

　　思緒胡亂在小車子裡飄盪，讓他的思緒回到整齊隊伍的功臣是副駕駛座關上的車門聲。緊接而來的則是來自後座乘客不安的窸窣言語，男人沒打算回頭安撫他們，畢竟，他自己的情緒都需要有人來順毛了，哪有那麼多體力安慰他人。

　　

　　「為什麼停在這？」

　　

　　其實她想問的應該是『為什麼那個人下車了？』，Lancelot沒有故意反諷或是揶揄兩句，因為她是法國人，法國人不一定能理解英式諷刺，弄的不好可能還傷了對方的心。

　　深呼吸，他緩緩吐氣，在腦海中找尋比較恰當、貼切又簡單的字眼——同時也是顧及到對方母語非英文的緣故。

　　

　　「如妳所知，我們要往巴黎……」

　　她著急地打斷男人的話，「火車？」她的困惑其來有自，因為除了副駕駛座的人下車之外，其他人都還在車上享受暖氣。

　　「製造一點小插曲，比較容易甩開那些糾纏不放的惡勢力。」轉首，他朝年輕女孩眨眼，故意擠出點微笑，試圖讓氣氛輕鬆一些。

　　

　　她沒有接話，雖說此刻的她似乎安靜的像隻貓，但Lancelot倒不認為渾身發刺的又處於驚弓之鳥狀態的Catherine——美麗的名字，如同她無暇且優雅的舉止——會因自己的回答感到心安。

　　Lancelot不認為自己是一個依靠直覺的人，但Percival下車後，他突然有股不祥的預感，他不確定這股滋味、氣息是從何處蔓延而來，或許是因為自己有點太緊張——多年後再度與曾深愛過，且現在也深愛的人搭擋；或許是因為任務總是被疑神疑鬼的糖衣給包裹著；或許……是因為記憶裡，他每次與Percival分開後，接下來會發生的事總是令人遺憾卻又無法阻止之。

　　

　　「我要去洗手間。」

　　

　　可愛的法國女郎堅定地說著，並且她焦急地早已伸手放在車門門把上。

　　

　　「接下來你不一定會開車直達巴黎。」

　　

　　聰明的女孩，Lancelot在心中略有讚賞，但眼神卻示意她不要隨意下車。

　　

　　「我並不知道你會繞到哪去？為了甩開誰？或者做哪些掩人耳目的行動。我不像你們，有個『玻璃杯』就可解決生理上的問題，我得去洗手間一趟。」她相當的堅持，並且不給Lancelot應答的時間，逕自下車。

　　

　　Lancelot想直接追出去，但他又瞥見女孩的男友——真正知曉秘密埋藏之處的人——臉上毫不在意的神情，似乎並不認為有任何不妥。

　　他忍不住在心中翻了個白眼，並不想將這名年輕人單獨留在車內，不過他又不放心Catherine獨自朝海牙火車站走去。Lancelot用法文簡單地解釋他們現在最好都下車去找Catherine，至少現在不適合單獨行動。

　　不確定Catherine的男友是否聽懂Lancelot語氣中的嚴肅意味，但他相當配合地點了點頭，這倒是讓Lancelot稍微放心一些。

　　Lancelot先聽見後座乘客Tristan打開車門的聲響後，他才鬆開安全帶、壓下手煞車接著打開車門下車，跨出步伐超越了還待在原地不動的Tristan。Lancelot覺得或許自己不怎麼熟悉法國人，所以不是很清楚法國情人之間的相處模式，但他就是覺得哪裡怪怪的，例如，Tristan似乎不怎麼擔心Catherine不聽Lancelot的吩咐就逕自離去，並且在Lancelot決定要去找Catherine時，Tristan看起來有一點興致缺缺，或者說看起來並不怎麼甘願。

　　Kingsman的騎士正在腦中組織此二人到底還有什麼秘密尚未對他們敞開心扉的？一個難以言喻的畫面掠過Lancelot的腦海時，Percival走過來的身影不偏不倚地落進他的視線之中，成了瞳眸上的倒影。

　　敗筆就是Lancelot在那刻不小心發了愣，即便只有一秒，也得付出慘痛的代價。眨眼，他立刻回首，瞳孔因緊張而略微放大，在邁出步子追上去時，Tristan已經鑽進車裡並像是放手一搏似的將油門踩到底加速逃離現場。

　　他們被這對法國小情侶欺騙了——不，只有他。Lancelot的視線迅速掃過四周，找尋可用的交通工具。但該死的，放眼望去荷蘭街道上通常只有各式各樣的自行車，而他在憤怒中恰巧瞥見一位機車騎士正在將他的重型機車停放在一旁。

　　Kingsman騎士立刻奔跑過去，不大有禮貌地將對方拽了下來，即便對方用荷蘭文大罵著什麼，Lancelot根本沒將其放在心上，也不在意安全帽還在機車主人的頭上。他快速地甩了個彎，拉離合器、腳勾進檔、放離合器、油門，所有的動作一氣呵成。

　　在加速的同時，他壓低身子，並繞到同事身邊，速度稍稍減慢……不需言語，默契像撒了一地的芬芳甘醇，在骨子裡、血液裡竄升、綿延。他伸出手來，而對方回握之，像電影裡的慢動作，又像在玩極限運動的搏命演出，兩位Kingsman騎士共乘同一輛重機，像是整裝待發準備出征。

　　然而，並沒有鼓聲或將軍發號命令的配樂，他們早已在所有人反應之前踏上奔馳之道。Lancleot相信Tristan一定會先去接Catherine，但也有可能Catherine早就躲在他們決定溜走的路上，只要Tristan轉個彎或者稍停下一秒，Catherine就可從一旁的房子陰影處奔出並鑽進車子裡頭。

　　Kingsman魔法師的聲音從Lancelot右耳傳來，他下達追逐目標時的指令與最佳途徑。Merlin的聲音與Lancelot身後的Percival的嗓音重疊，然而，真正進入Lancelot大腦裡的，只有身後同事的低沉嗓聲——清晰、沉穩、令人心安。

　　Lancleot循著前頭汽車的車尾燈甩進海牙鬧區的路線裡，從海牙火車站開始往唐人街方向前進，輪胎滑行過的地方再也不是平滑的柏油路，而是由磚頭鋪砌而成的道路。男人在心中碎念了一下Tristan的駕駛技術有待加強之時，他還需不斷閃過沒搞清楚狀況的無辜自行車和觀光人潮。

　　在巷弄裡鑽進鑽出，重機在此顯露出它的優勢。聽從身後同事的指令，他壓低車身做了一個稍嫌危險的過彎動作，並在順利甩出彎道之際瞥見方才自己駕駛的那輛汽車在距離視線幾米前方呼嘯而過。

　　他加速，重機咆哮的聲響讓路人們下意識地行了注目禮，而Lancelot絕妙的騎技讓他們與坐在道路旁飲啜咖啡的人漂亮的擦身而過，可惜的是前方的積雪多少阻礙了他原先打算的前進方向。Lancelot不是個輕言放棄的人，他再度加速並追上了亡命鴛鴦的車子。

　　Tristan逃命似地不看四周只瘋狂往前奔逃，他穿過十字路口，毫不減速，而他的亡命舉止引來了排山倒海而來的喇叭聲。Lancleot微瞇起眼，深呼吸，像是下了重大決定似地，他毫不猶豫地轉下油門。

　　說時遲那時快，就在重機即將橫越十字路口時，一位男童突然追著他的足球跑了出來。Lancelot緊急轉換煞車，重機因快速變換速度而不敵牛頓第一運動定律——車身往前滑了出去，而Lancelot下意識地伸手拉出Percival的手，像是想把身後同事的手圈在自己腰際似的。

　　不過理智險勝反射動作，Lancelot直接放棄重機讓它飛了出去，他先蜷曲身子，以防墜地時頭部受到重擊，兩人幸運地都跌在一旁的積雪上。他翻了兩圈並再度抓到同事的手，因摔下來的力道之故，他暫時爬不起來，只能壓在Percival身上。

　　男人喘著氣，正試著撐起身子但還沒開口說話就被同事用力地扯了回來，下一秒，他瞥見在自己身下的Percival從他懷中抽出Merlin特別為他量身訂做新槍枝，Percival舉起槍，槍身擦過Lancelot的左耳畔，接著，Percival毫無表情地開了兩槍——緊接著就是車子撞到建築物的巨大聲響。

　　子彈劃破寒冷的空氣、在耳邊爆炸的聲響，Lancelot的世界有那麼一度似乎整個暫停了幾秒，沒有聲音、沒有畫面。但他嗅到了還殘留在Percival衣領上的淡淡菸味，彷彿是牽引他離開寂靜世界的引路人，眨眼，他回過神來，並再度望見Percival那墨翠綠的眸子。

　　

　　「還好嗎？」他問著，並移開了自己的身子，同時發現自己的外套因在地上摩擦之故破損了不少。

　　「追兵。」他挪了挪身子，伸手隨意抹去臉上的殘雪，並意識到自己還握著Lancelot的武器。

　　

　　男人站起身來，隨意拍了拍身上的雪，並伸手拉起在情急之下還能如羅賓漢般開槍射中追兵的車子輪胎與擋風玻璃。他們看了眼撞進商店裡的追車，聽見裡頭有女性破口大罵的聲音——僅此而已，殺手大概因撞擊力道而昏厥過去。

　　耳機那端的Merlin詢問他們的狀況，並告知兩人再過三分鐘荷蘭警方將會抵達現場，要求他們先撤退到指定地點。Lancelot一邊笑著道歉一邊四處張望著找尋魔法師說的方向。

　　

　　「他們會往哪走？」肯定不會去巴黎，途中大概還會再偷車換車，Kingsman的車子定位系統很快就會失去它的作用。

　　「他們正直奔別人的槍口。」一如往常地，冷漠又精準的回覆。

　　

　　Lancelot牽起微笑，並看見Percival轉身望了他一眼。

　　

　　「Nice shot.」他發自內心地稱讚著，但沒有得到回應。

　　

　　Percival幽幽地收回視線，但嘴角淺淺微揚。

　　


	20. Σ，Sigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這回更新的字數不大多，但我希望大家能慢慢的看，因為這回是比較特別一點的，唯一一次的Percival的POV。

　　「中文是很有意思的語言。」

　　

　　坐在地板上正奮力寫著報告的人抬了頭，朝坐在沙發上拿著一本德文書籍的人但嘴裡卻正在讚美另一種語言的情人給予一抹促狹的淺笑。

　　Egbert並沒有闔上書，他望著又再度低下頭去咬著鉛筆，搔著頭，忙著趕出報告的James。他的視線從James的臉上略過，瞅了眼James方才寫下來的數學符號。

　　

　　「在中文裡，某些漢字有不同的讀音，甚至不同讀音時也有不同的意思。」

　　

　　趕報告的人停下筆，略感興趣的看向他，似乎覺得為了多聽Egbert的聲音，他停下幾分鐘不寫報告也無傷大雅。

　　

　　「舉例？」James勾起微笑，興致盎然詢問著。

　　

　　Egbert眨了眨眼，像是思考，又想是正在找出可以簡單明瞭說明的例子。

　　

　　「例如，『和』。」

　　「『和』？」

　　「這個字在中文裡大約有五到六種發音，這字經常是用來講解一字多音的例子。其中一個發音有好幾種解釋。」他頓了一下，蹲下來，靠近James，並用手指著James方才寫下的數學符號，「這是什麼？」

　　James挑眉，表情上寫著他不認為Egbert不懂，但他還是順從Egbert的指示，「Sigma。」

　　「數學符號『Σ』，發音Sigma，意思是『求和』，對吧？」被詢問者點點頭，但明顯還是不大清楚他葫蘆裡賣什麼藥，微笑，他繼續道：「『求和』在中文的意思裡，可以說『求總和』，但『和』的另一個意思，是『和平、和諧』。所以『求和』也可以是『求和解』。」

　　

　　James愣了一下，接著漾出燦爛與佩服的笑容。他忍不住伸手摸了摸Σ這個數學符號，像是在輕撫什麼易碎品似的，溫柔、充滿情感。

　　

　　「『求和』……好棒的雙關語。」抬眼，他與Egbert四目交接，彼此眼中再度映出對方的倒影。

　　

　　※※※

　　飛機上的儀器聲響將Percival拉回現實。他眨眼，並將視線往下落了些許，看見手上那杯散發著微燙的咖啡，下意識地，他湊到嘴邊，輕輕啜了一口。

　　不知怎地，他突然想起往事。他已經很久、很久沒想起待在劍橋時的一切，一開始刻意不去想起，久而久之，許多細節、畫面，逐漸地從記憶裡模糊、消散，不再完整、不再鮮明。起初的不適應被來自四面八方而來的緊湊、刺激、壓力感所吞沒，剩下的只是偶爾會突然掠過腦海的，不甚清晰的回憶片段。

　　加入Kingsman之後，Percival更不大有機會去回想過往，特務的工作絕大多數都是在跟死神玩黑傑克，鬥智、賭命——還不一定是自己的命，可能是後勤人員或是夥伴甚至是被保護的人的性命。如此，大學時代的一切，彷彿已經是上個世紀的歷史，除非特別去回想，否則似乎與現在的自己完全無關。

　　但，怎麼可能完全無關。

　　正因為大學時代的事，才有現在的自己。Percival輕輕地呼出了一口氣，在這短暫的Kingsman專屬飛機的旅程內，他總算能稍微放鬆一些緊繃的情緒。但也沒完全放鬆，一方面是他們正趕往巴黎，另一方面是他現在正與大學時代的一個過去共處同一班沒有座艙別的私人飛機裡。

　　或許，這是引發他不小心陷入回憶漩渦的主因。閉眼，Percival習慣性以深呼吸、吐氣，慢慢地調節回一貫的冷靜自持的狀態。一同追蹤此任務的同事隨手將破損的外套脫下，並在機艙內找到一件新的襯衫來替換因摔車而殘破且沾滿泥巴的衣服。

　　無座艙之分的私人飛機裡，Percival並不打算要求對方需要躲到最後面去更換衣物，反正也沒什麼好看的——大學時，該看的都看了，不該看的也沒有撇頭不去注視。他們之間，不大有什麼秘密，但其實Percival不認為他們真的瞭解彼此。例如，在Lancelot的笑容面具底下，是否真心如此開懷？大多數人認為Lancelot算是個表裡如一的人，但Percival卻不這麼認為。

　　在大多時候，Lancelot可能真的是大夥的開心果，提供幽默笑梗、逗趣的言語以及讓人能輕易放下防禦盾牌的談吐；但在膚淺表面下所隱藏的底層，可能是需要抽絲剝繭去尋覓的核心，而Percival不認為自己真的理解Lancelot的細膩心思。

　　或許正因如此，他們才會放開彼此的手。

　　他多喝了一口咖啡，熱氣染上了他的鏡片，而他並不在意。放下咖啡後，他轉動眼珠望了眼剛好將上衣脫去正彎腰拿取新襯衫的同事。聽Merlin說過，Lancelot曾有一段時間待在軍中，至於為什麼如此行，Lancelot只是笑了笑，沒有補充任何隻字片語。他在Lancelot身上發現了幾處自己以前未曾見過的傷疤，右邊鎖骨的下方、接近腰際與髖骨之間的手術縫合痕跡以及……約略在心臟位置的刺青。

　　似乎發現自己的視線在他身上打轉，Lancelot半轉過身來，帶著微微疑惑的表情回視著Percival，但他們誰都沒有開口說話，也沒有誰將視線轉開。Lancelot只是勾了嘴角，淺笑著，並緩緩地套上新的襯衫，白色的紡織品正逐漸掩蓋住與原生肌膚不同的色彩。

　　那刺青像個圖騰，像符號，像字母。再一次地，Percival並不清楚為什麼自己會突然很在意Lancelot身上的圖案，而他站起身來，像反射動作一般不受大腦的控制——他走近了同事，後者因此停下扣鈕扣的動作，定睛注視著Percival，而Percival伸手，碰觸了那件新襯衫，接著，他稍稍掀開左邊的領口，再度讓那顯眼的圖案回到自己的視線裡。

　　他皺眉，抿唇，還是沉默。

　　

　　「你覺得像什麼？」

　　

　　抬眼，他望進刺青的主人的雙眸裡，後者看起來輕鬆又不在意地隨口問了問Percival的想法，但其實並不怎麼在意Percival的答案。

　　

　　「有人說像圖騰，有人說像符號，也有人說像字母。」Lancelot補充著，聳了聳肩，「但他們都沒有猜對。」

　　

　　他們當然都沒有猜對。Percival的眼睫微垂，他知道不會有人知道答案——但Percival不是那些人，他知道正解，也知道這是屬於James Spencer與Egbert Culpepper之間的默契。

　　

_「你覺得像什麼？」_

　　

　　像圖騰，也像符號，也可能是字母。

　　Percival知道這是什麼，它是圖騰、是符號、也是字母。它像大寫的草寫英文字母『E』，也像數學符號『Σ』。

　　E，意味著Egbert Culpepper；而Σ是……

　　Σ是……

　　 **求和。**

　　Percival閉起眼，情緒如各種滋味突然湧上心頭，他的手忍不住攥緊了、弄皺了Lancelot的襯衫。

　　Sigma，求和。

_『和』的另一個意思，是『和平、和諧』。_

　　Sigma，求和。

_所以，『求和』也可以是『求和解』。_

　　那個刺青，是圖騰、是符號、也是字母。是E，指的是Egbert Culpepper；是Σ指的是求和。

　　Percival感覺了額外的溫度，像是體溫，但他不確定是自己靠過去的，抑或是Laneclot湊過來的。他依舊閉起眼，任憑思緒亂竄。Lancelot的呼吸在他耳畔輕輕撫過、擦過。沉默是彼此的緩衝，也是沈澱情緒的最佳佐味。

　　

　　「Egbert。」James Spencer的聲音在他耳邊響起，溫柔的、低沉的嗓音，只有彼此能聽的見的音量，「對不起。」

　　

　　Egbert Culpepper依舊不語，但他悄悄地放下了手，讓自己靠在對方肩頭，並且他感受到James Spencer的溫度，以及他圈住自己的力道。

　　有那麼幾秒鐘，Egbert Culpepper覺得，他們再度回到了過去，回到了他們所熟悉的劍橋。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 裡面有個梗是我昨天看到《冷浪漫：你的感性其實很理性》裡面看到的，我整個人被戳到，又剛好可以用在這裡，所以我就借梗來用了。
> 
> 我依舊認為，學理工的人，其實，非常浪漫。


	21. Tides

　　據說，血液與海水的成份相近。那麼，海水的潮汐與月亮相關，是否也表示人們體內的血液也會受到月相影響？

　　

　　※※※

　　Merlin轉接了巴黎分部的訊息，並安排兩位騎士在巴黎近郊下機。此刻巴黎已過了午茶時間，若是能坐遊船去一窺賽納河畔的落日美景，也是人生一大享受，可惜，他們並沒有多餘的時間走觀光路線。

　　

　　『巴黎分部回報Tristan開的那台車在停在聖心堂附近。當然，車上沒人。』

　　

　　Lancelot望了Percival，後者做了一個細微的挑眉，只有熟悉他的小動作的人才能察覺。巴黎十七區不是個治安良好的地帶，不過Tristan算是那一帶的地頭蛇，有他在Catherine應該很安全——當然，那是一般情況下，現在早已今非昔比了。

　　Percival的視線撇到一旁去，可能是窗外雜音干擾了他的思考。Lancelot則瞧了瞧這區域的車況及路人們的神情，他們已經駛離觀光客聚集的八、九兩區，正朝著Merlin的指示前進。

　　

　　『Gentlemen，方才巴黎分部回報，Tristan以前的好夥伴們正往Clichy – Levallois車站方向移動，並且我們也取得街口攝影機的畫面，之前在海牙騷擾你們的那群禿鷹五分鐘前從巴黎東站往十七區前進了。』

　　

　　還不等Merlin做出下一步的指示，難得插話表達意見的Percivla告訴Lancelot把車子停靠在Rue Victor Hugo接近Cimetière Levallois-Perret的附近——Kingsman魔法師沒有意見。Lancelot沒過問Percival為什麼選擇那區塊，直到他接近指定地點後，他從GPS上瞭解到他們離那條貫穿巴黎心臟的河道並不遠。

　　古文明大多沿著大河兩岸創建而來，河道也是人們賴以維生的航線之一，與此同時，Lancelot想起關於走私事件，大多與碼頭、港口相關——與水緊緊相依偎。

　　在Merlin的引導下，他們將車子停好，徒步走向看似安寧無異的住宅區，但兩人的神經與悠閒地氣氛相悖。Lancelot甚至還瞟見Percival伸手摸了摸右手小指的圖章戒指，像是在確認它是否存在似的——這也是Percival不為人知的小動作，略表不安。

　　當他們準備穿越馬路朝著目標建築物前進時，Lancelot突然停下腳步，並伸出左手做了一個阻擋後面的人的動作。Percival順著Lancelot右手的指向，瞥見一條遺落在泥土與人行道交接處的洋紅色絲綢手帕。

　　Lancelot快速地掃過四周景物，並沒有看見任何異狀，而他的同事則彎下腰將那條昂貴的手絹拾起，端詳了一番，兩人交換了眼神，Percival微微頷首。

　　

　　「Merlin，計畫要改變一下。」男人朝著空氣說著，而他與同事兩人腦袋正快速分析著這條手帕要留給他們的訊息為何。

　　「Merlin，調閱一下這附近的監視攝影機，大約三十分鐘內的畫面……」一向冷靜沉著的騎士尚未說完話就被打斷。

　　『喔，真是湊巧，那附近的監視攝影機都被破壞了。嘿，別急著打斷我，在你們撿到Catherine手帕的正對面剛好有間餐廳，我從那間餐廳查看到大約十五分鐘前玻璃窗上有位穿著紅色大衣的女性的倒影，不是很清楚，但他們朝你們的一點鐘方向走去。』

　　「Merlin你真是充滿驚奇！」換上新西裝的騎士由衷地稱讚著，「如果我還沒說過，那我現在要趕緊說我真的是太愛你了。」

　　『我接受到你的愛意了，但我不大好意思順便接收到別人的醋意。』

　　

　　魔法師揶揄著，但戴著眼鏡的騎士似乎沒有留意到他們的調侃，反倒專心地朝著新目的地前進。

　　

　　『James。』

　　

　　魔法師兼引路人切換了單獨頻道，或許也是為了保有每位騎士的隱私。被呼喚的騎士並沒有回應，他追上前頭同事的步伐，以一聲簡單的哼聲表示收到魔法師的訊號。

　　

　　『你害我打賭輸了。』

　　

　　男人愣了一下，差點笑出聲來，因為說出那句話的人並非魔法師，而是另一位看似高傲但其實內心挺溫暖的紳士。當然，Lancelot並不想知道，為什麼此時此刻這位應該遠在里約的騎士，現在卻出現於Kingsman總部的魔法師的萬能辦公室裡——有些事，問太多就戳破的那層膜、過了火。

　　他以為騎士是太陽，然而他錯了，因為魔法師才是騎士的地球。

　　

　　※※※

　　所以，說起來可能是小學那一陣子的相處吧。

　　年幼的兩人在為數不多的日子裡，James與Egbert之間的微妙平衡，大概就是那時候發展出來的。

　　James Spencer一向是眾人心中的太陽，總是散發著開懷及暖和的溫度。當James察覺Egbert存在時，卻忍不住被其吸引。到了劍橋時期，有些情愫逐漸明朗，而James在心中百分之百的認定，Egbert就是自己的太陽。

　　

　　※※※

　　他們互別了眼神，此次Lancelot安分地退居副手的職責，讓Percival打前鋒開路。從馬路到公寓樓梯這段路程上，安靜地像子夜，除了路上偶爾會有自行車經過以及牽著手出來逛街的溫馨母子之外，這區塊並沒有沾染任何黑幫氣味，不像巴黎分部所回報的Tristan的前幫派朋友們找上門來了！

　　但，正因如此平凡無奇，反而更加深騎士們的憂慮。他們正往賊窟前行，運氣好一點會在公寓附近看到小嘍囉，Kingsman的騎士們才能一展長才，一一消滅掉那些礙眼的存在。

　　只可惜，他們居然能如此順利抵達Merlin所提供的座標位置，表示目標人物已經轉移場地，又或者這裡只剩下驗屍官的工作。無論前者還是後者，都不是好消息。

　　Lancelot倚在牆邊，瞥了眼整裝待發的同事，可能察覺到自己的視線，Percival稍稍轉首也回敬一抹目光——不再像他們在Kingsman總部相遇時的尷尬或是冷淡，也不像是過往劍橋時期那般夾雜些許戀慕情緒的眼神，而是……像是被時光洗練過後的了然。Lancelot嘴角勾起微微弧度，將這畫面刻在心上。

　　戴眼鏡的騎士將裝上消音器的槍口朝門把開了兩槍，接著他們以迅雷不及掩耳的速度闖進房間內，在看守的黑衣人們拔槍之際，Percival早已搶過對方的武器，並直接踢翻對方，黑衣人的大腦大概還沒做出任何反應之前，Percival早已關閉他的大腦功能，讓對方直接進入休眠狀態。

　　喜歡搞一點花式演出的Lancelot也沒讓Percival幹練的手段專美於前，不過當Lancelot搞定另一名小子後，他確實已經落後進度——Percival已收起武器，並走向了被綁在椅子上並且嘴上還貼了膠帶完全不被憐香惜玉的Catherine。

　　Percival沉默地將Catherine鬆綁，而Lancelot走近兩人正想開口說話安慰可能受到驚嚇的Catherine，然而，這可愛的法國女孩又再度刷新Lancelot對她的理解：Catherine對於Kingsman騎士們的出現像是鬆了一口氣——但似乎早就預估到他們兩人會再度現身——她沒有驚慌失措，雖然看起來有些疲倦又略有不安。

　　頂著湖上騎士美名的James在她面前蹲下，就像古代騎士們對貴族婦女彎下身伸手輕吻她們的手背似的，接著，Lancelot將她刻意遺落的手絹遞出，交還至她的手中。即便在生命危急的時刻裡，她依舊能落下線索等待救援。當然，Lancelot也相信在海牙的那場搶車逃逸肯定也是她的主意。

　　

　　「Tristan被他們帶走了。」夾雜些許法文口音的英文，她似乎不像之前那樣冷靜自若，即便她正努力地壓下悲傷的情緒。

　　

　　Lancelot接收到Percival的視線，前者將注意力再轉回法國女孩的身上，他專心地望著她，用眼神鼓勵她多說一點。

　　

　　「他們威脅Tristan帶他們去找那批貨物，否則就直接殺了我。」她雙手緊攥著手絹，「所以Tristan只好帶他們去碼頭。」

　　「Catherine，妳知道在哪個碼頭嗎？」Lancelot甫開口就立刻察覺到Percival微瞇起眼，表示自己並沒有跟上節奏。

　　

　　法國女孩並沒有注意到兩位騎士的默契，她還正在克制自己腦中混亂的思緒。

　　

　　「Catherine，妳要我們去救Tristan對嗎？」向來沉默的騎士開口，而法國女孩轉首，愣愣地望著他，點了點頭，「但Tristan現在有可能死了對吧？」

　　

　　Lancelot皺眉，咀嚼同事的言外之意。

　　確實，只要幫派找到了那批軍火，Tristan對他們而言就沒有任何利用價值，只是個窩裡反的叛徒罷了，況且藏軍火的地點又在港口，表示著毀屍滅跡非常方便，直接將Tristan丟到賽納河去餵魚就是了。但Lancelot倒認為Percival並不是指這點，因為，無論如何，他們都不會刻意擾亂需被保護的人的情緒，盡可能的安撫Catherine的情緒，得到更多資訊，才能順利地完成任務。

　　

　　「Catherine。」Percival也蹲下身來，與法國女孩的目光平行，語氣溫柔又不容拒絕，他輕道：「妳把軍火移去哪裡了？」

　　

　　Lancelot愣了一下，現在他終於發現哪裡不對勁。是的，一開始他認為Catherine不可能知道軍火藏在哪，但Percival卻詢問她把軍火移到何處。

　　

　　「妳知道Tristan把軍火放在碼頭，但妳也很清楚Tristan的個性，所以貨物放在那裡不安全，所以妳私自把軍火挪走，但沒有告訴Tristan，對吧？」他像是循循善誘著，而法國女孩乖順地點了點頭，「所以，告訴我們，妳把軍火移去哪了？」

　　

　　Catherine難得露出專屬她這年紀的女孩們的脆弱，她的淚珠如珍珠一般跌落下來，落在她的紅色手絹上。

　　

　　「你們可以救Tristan對吧？拜託你們一定要救他。」她說著，邊抹去淚水邊哽咽地說著。

　　

　　※※※

　　James Spencer發現，他對於太陽的理解有一點偏差。

　　例如，他以為Harry是太陽、Catherine也是太陽，甚至自己是繞著Percival公轉。然而，這些『太陽』其實並非發光體，他們更像是反射陽光的月亮，繞著他們心中的地球打轉，引起地球的潮汐，彼此完美地制衡著對方。

　　Percival是他的月亮，安靜地、沉默地、忠實地繞著Lancelot公轉，而Lancelot的血液像海洋一樣，受到引力作用……

　　所有的潮汐，因他的月亮而起。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 月亮與潮汐的比喻來自於《每個人都死了》，非常好看精彩的故事，鼓勵大家快去翻翻看～


	22. End and Begin

　　道別，其實是一個新故事的開始；再度相遇，則是舊故事的結束。

　　

_『Merlin，幫我一個忙。』_

_『請說。』_

　　

　　※※※

　　搬軍火是一回事，救人又是另一回事。若按照Catherine縝密的心思而論，Tristan肯定想不到他女友早已把貨物轉移至別處。因此，事情的先後順序就明朗了起來。巴黎分部已經派出支援，前往Catherine所道出的軍火藏匿地點，而兩位總部的騎士則直接移動前往Tristan被前幫派份子押送前往的目標地。

　　Catherine的倔強與她的聰明才智成正比，當她從驚嚇中緩過神來後，就一度非常堅持一定要跟著一同前去搭救自己的愛人——Percival瞟了Lancelot一眼，後者立刻用他最擅長的溝通手段勸退了這位異常堅持的女孩。

　　

_「妳可以跟來，但我們沒有人能保證妳的安全。因為在顧及妳的同時，我們會分心而無法集中注意力救回Tristan，反之亦然。決定權在妳，妳來決定你們的命運。」_

　　「精彩的演說。」沈默寡言的騎士在兩人走出安全屋後朝對方幽幽地說著，「不愧是代表劍橋演講的人。」稱讚，但帶著含蓄的調侃。

　　聳肩，他大方接受，也不忘回擊：「那是因為你沒參加，否則我才拿不到代表的資格。」揶揄，帶著尊敬與愛慕。

　　

　　Percival瞅了對方一眼，無語，兩人微笑，彼此早已瞭然於心。

　　

　　『Gentlemen，你們即將抵達的目的地並不是什麼優良社區，那裡沒有太多的監視攝影機，所以我取得畫面比較不便，我會改用GPS定位的方式做引導。』

　　「從3D變2D。」Lancelot故意開魔法師的玩笑。

　　『無論如何，你們是平面，而我是球體。』

　　

　　魔法師不甘示弱的回擊，還引用《平面國》的詼諧，倒是換來了Percival的淺笑。

　　確實如魔法師所言，此地帶並非一般的住宅區，或者說，曾經是住宅區，現在不知是否因為年代的轉變還是政府政策之故，此處儼然荒涼又不起眼。Lancelot快速地用眼神掃過四周，有點太過寧靜。

　　若是一片不再有人煙的地帶，通常會吸引社會底層的人聚集，例如無家可歸的人、嗑藥的、吸毒的等等，雖然還不到他們狂歡的時段，但Lancelot不認為建築物四周會連個影子都找不到。想當然爾，這裡的『居民』可能已被更強悍、更無情的勢力驅逐，至少短時間內『居民』不會靠近這地帶。

　　他們找對地點了。於此，兩位騎士交換了眼神，並同時伸手將懷裡的武器掏出。他們輕手輕腳地接近建築物方圓一百公尺內，並依照耳機裡傳來的魔法師的指示相繼無聲無息地將守門的傢伙們撂倒，讓他們暫時別成了任務的絆腳石。

　　

　　「Merlin，不公平，你只給我簡略的方位，但是Percival卻有敵方詳細的武器資訊……」他邊找尋子彈匣，邊忍不住要酸魔法師幾句。

　　『那是因為你不戴眼鏡。』

　　

　　潛台詞是：那麼怪我囉？

　　Percival信手扔了補充彈匣給距離自己五公尺遠的同事，完美的拋物線弧度，以及優雅的接殺姿勢。Lancelot一接到補給彈匣，用罄的彈匣立刻退出並無接縫地將新彈匣填入——幾乎是一秒內就完成的動作，漂亮的引來Percival多一秒鐘的凝視。

　　Lancelot朝同事微笑，腦海中閃過一些回憶片段，他深知，從認識對方開始，Lancelot所做的一切，不過只是希望對方能多看他一眼——如此，他便心滿意足。

　　此刻，兩人分別躲藏在兩根大柱子後方，等待總部揮手下了攻擊命令。

　　

　　『Gentlemen，入口左右兩邊各有三人，皆有手持武器，非自動步槍，可直接『取下』。完成後請往左邊的逃生口往上走到三樓，在走廊底的房間，可見我們的目標人物。』

　　「哇喔，Merlin你不是只有GPS？怎麼還能神通廣大。」

　　『Gentleman，商業機密。』

　　

　　Lancelot可以想像正在三、四個螢幕前操作的魔法師此刻嘴角微揚，露出神秘微笑的模樣。

　　他習慣性地先讓Percival先行決定攻擊的側向——當然是右邊，Percival是右撇子，而自己是左撇子，他們依照慣用手決定行動方向，甚至床舖躺臥的側邊，至今，這習慣仍舊不變。

　　當Percival旋出柱子陰影的保護時，Lancelot也不落人後地跟上他的腳步，他們分別朝左右兩邊的逃生口方向開了三至四槍：Percival總是一人一發子彈，貫徹他的公平原則；而Lancelot則沒打算為Kingsman省下太多的金錢。

　　最後一名看守人員吃了顆子彈倒在地上痛苦呻吟時，Lancelot還是多對他發射了一針麻醉，省去那名青年的哀號聲，一來可以安靜地進行他們的任務，二來也算是一點小善行——沒聽說過小腿中槍會失血過多而死，況且Lancelot的子彈並沒有貫穿他的腿。

　　沉默騎士跨過幾具躺在地上的人體後，他走上階梯，幽幽地瞅了一眼多此一舉的Lancelot。他的眼神並非苛責，也無責難意味，反之，更接近隱晦的憂心及因從對方身上嗅到的熟悉氣息而不小心流洩出的心知肚明。

　　

　　「健康的人不會折磨他人。」不算辯解，而他明白同事理解自己的想法。

　　「你大學時可不看榮格的書。」Percival沒有回頭，輕聲地回覆著，語氣略顯愉悅。

　　「但是你看啊。」

　　

　　語畢，他伸手越過同事的肩膀，朝死角處開了一槍，子彈穿過對方的頭部並且因子彈能量及衝擊力之故，中彈之人倒在牆邊，緩緩滑下仰躺於地，並無後仰越過牆而摔到地上製造出更多噪音。

　　

　　 _「別忘了，你的背後永遠有我，Egbert。」_

　　

　　突然掠過腦海的回憶，讓Percival回頭望了眼站在自己身後的人，前者眼角微彎，勾起淺淺的嘴角弧度。

　　

　　『Gentlemen，建議你們動作要再快一些。禿鷹再過兩分鐘就會到達樓下，救援直昇機可以在一分半內抵達建築物的頂樓，你們要趕緊把Tristan帶出來，時間倒數六十秒。』

　　

　　兩人互別一眼，既然時間緊迫，那麼也毋需在意是否會鬧出更多聲響。兩名騎士迅速地朝走廊盡頭的房間跑去，當他們從逃生階梯爬上來時，步伐與開槍的頻率一致，兩人一邊前進也一邊清空所有阻礙。

　　正當破舊不堪的門鎖挨了Percival兩槍且那扇經不起用腳踹開的門被踢開的同時，他們瞥見骨軟筋麻的Tristan，並且還被綁在椅子上——不用猜也知道Tristan一定遭到毒打並且還被酷刑折磨了一番。看來他們要帶著一名垂死之人在剩下不到四十秒內殺出一條血路，並且登上救援的直昇機。

　　這難不倒兩位騎士，只要這四十秒內不出太多意外。

　　Lancelot眼疾手快地立刻朝房間兩側開了幾槍，子彈打在肉體上的聲響與人體失去平衡撞擊到地板的聲響相差不到幾秒，而Percival則在Lancelot的掩護之下鑽到Tristan的身邊，迅速解開捆綁他的塑膠繩及所有將他皮膚勒出血痕的細線。

　　

　　『還有二十秒。』

　　

　　他們已經聽見直昇機螺旋槳發出的噪音，Percival撐起Tristan，在Lancelot的協助之下趕緊離開這囚禁人的空間。

　　廢棄且古老的舊公寓裡尚且還有可運作的舊式電梯，Lancelot正努力將電梯門撬開時，突然一枚子彈穿過他與Percival之間的空隙。他立即抽出手槍毫不留情地朝子彈出處開了兩槍，並聽見對方倒地的聲響，但這並不是好消息，因為當Lancelot停下撬開電梯門時，他才發現有額外且急躁的腳步聲正朝他們前進。

　　

　　『快進電梯！』

　　

　　禿鷹比Merlin預計的時間早到，並且還有幫派份子的殘餘黨聽見此處槍戰的聲響，他們皆如螞蟻一般朝此地前進。

　　Lancelot抬眼，他立刻將還撐著Tristan的Percival推進電梯，並迅速拉上門，將彼此隔開。

　　

_『Merlin，幫我一個忙。』_

_『請說。』_

　　

　　「Merlin，快點！」Lancelot忍不住低吼著，並殷切的希望電梯趕緊運作。

　　「你做什麼！」栽進老電梯的Percival放下Tristan，並想辦法徒手拉開電梯門，「別逞英雄，James！」

　　他苦笑著，「你們先走，如果沒有人留下擋一下，直昇機有可能被追擊。」

　　「別開玩笑了，JAMES SPENCER！」Percival用力地搖晃鐵門，但岌岌可危的老電梯卻儼然文風不動。

　　「Merlin！」

　　

　　他再度呼喚魔法師的同時，舊電梯似乎重新活了過來，開始緩緩地往上爬升。他伸手，努力穿過電梯的欄杆，輕輕捏了捏對方的手背。在他意料之外，Percival突然一反手，反握著他，直到電梯上升到他們再也碰不到彼此。

　　

_『Merlin，幫我一個忙。』_

_『請說。』_

_『一定要讓Percival安全回去。』_

　　

　　抽出槍，他閉上眼嘆了口氣。睜眼，他微笑，迎接接下來的硬戰。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Meriln，跟我說話！」他吼著，「Merlin！」

　　

　　舊電梯搖搖晃晃地抵達了頂樓，直昇機上的救援人員早已下飛機等待騎士們歸來，但他們卻沒等到預定人數。

　　

　　「Merlin，立刻斷電，我知道你已經通電將所有鐵門都鎖了起來。」救援人員接過Tristan，而騎士並不理會他們的警告與呼喚，他立刻折返往逃生口的方向前進。

　　『Pericval……』

　　「立刻！」

　　

　　Percival怒吼的聲音混著直昇機螺旋槳的噪音，但耳機那端的魔法師卻緘默不語。

　　騎士憤怒地踢了已關閉的鐵門，撞擊聲響傳回耳機再傳至總部，換來魔法師無奈的嘆氣。

　　

　　「我不能放他一個人在那裡。」Percival懊惱地說著，並沒有意識到自己雙拳緊握，「他的背後沒有別人。」幾乎是無助地輕說著，Percival的額頭貼在鐵門上，絕望地聽著下方的槍聲來往。

　　

　　※※※

　　Kingsman總部的魔法師望著從騎士們的鏡片上所傳來的影像：一扇緊掩的鐵門。

　　他垂了垂眼睫，望著他最熟悉的鍵盤，此時，那一百多個按鍵此刻看來卻如此陌生。

　　


	23. James Spencer

　　大多數的人都習慣也喜歡想念過往的日子，但在你回頭的同時，也必須承認，一切儼然已改變，而我們回不到過去。

　　

　　※※※

　　Percival從烏蘭巴托回到倫敦時，大概是接近早春的日子。他原先計畫要先回到自宅睡個幾小時再回總部報告烏蘭巴托的人質挾持任務的落幕——魔法師不怕等待，反正他還有其他騎士的任務報告要追查。

　　但就在他準備要讓私人飛機在自家附近降落前不久，他收到來自魔法師的通知，跟任務無關、也一點都不急切、只是一封私人簡訊。Percival的目光在手機上逗留了幾秒，最後他決定還是讓機師將飛機開回總部，他不確定是否因為連日睡眠不足影響了他腦中安定、常駐的邏輯。無論如何，Pericval順從了自己腦中那幽微且只有非常偶爾才會探出頭來的私人情感，這個決定或許會讓他幾個小時候感到後悔，但他卻難掩內心某處的渴望。

　　下飛機後，他隨意打發了其他前來接機的員工們，或許自己平常沈默寡言的個性，也讓其他人比較容易放棄追問或者過度關注於他的心情指數。但保持隱私或許不過是英格蘭民族的個性使然，而別人也有相同的默契。

　　他走進建築物裡，逕自朝目的地前進。當他疾步地走向魔法師的辦公室時，意外在走廊上遇到魔法師本人，以及Percival衝回總部的主因。

　　戴眼鏡的沉默騎士停下步子，眼前兩人的笑聲恰巧因為自己無預警的出現而停滯下來。他略感尷尬，但兩位同事卻沒有因為自己突兀的現身而有任何責怪或不悅的神情。

　　魔法師朝自己點了點頭，他轉身，將這狹小的空間留給剩下的兩人。

　　兩位被世界遺忘的人們交換了眼神，Percival下意識地伸手碰觸了自己的眼鏡——這是顯示自己有點侷促不安或是稍感不知所措時的小動作；而對方一眼就望穿了他的舉止，勾起了一貫的淺笑，那抹笑容掛在他在那張俊俏剛毅的臉上，像是一種軟化劑，嘴角的弧度讓男人的臉部線條柔軟許多，同時，這也是大多數人會因此對他卸下心房的主因。

　　上次Percival見到男人時，後者正在努力完成體能訓練師給他的功課。Percival趁著前往多倫多的時間空檔，不自主地繞道至男人的訓練室附近，從遠處望了望男人的訓練狀況。男人的狀況已經比躺在病床上好上許多，至少已經走動自如，並且也意識清晰。

　　巴黎事件似乎是上個世紀的歷史，然而，其實也才過了幾個月罷了。還能完整憶述整個巴黎事件的來龍去脈的人，大概只剩下魔法師與沉默騎士。Percival不會忘記當自己衝下階梯去尋找對方的身影時，心中那焦慮與自責的戳痛感彷彿鐵烙般的疼痛。而當他終於找到Lancelot的時候，後者早已因失血過多，並且出現了輕度昏迷的現象。

　　Percival記得自己喘著氣，試著呼喚對方的名字，但對方漸漸地睜不開眼，那幾秒的流逝讓他覺得彷彿有碎玻璃正在割傷自己。認真的說起來，接下來的那幾分鐘Percival的記憶並不深刻清晰，他只記得自己拔起槍，眼都不眨地、精準且充滿狠勁地將所有阻礙全部清除……

　　那些畫面是模糊的，因為Percival腦海中的影像只剩下當自己找到Lancelot時，後者朝自己勾起略帶歉意的笑容；那時候聽不到其他的聲音，子彈鑽入人體的聲響、人們倒地的哀號，Percival並沒有聽見，因為他只聽見，他一手攬著並頭靠在自己肩上的同事，在自己的耳畔旁的、接近夢囈的呢喃。

　　

　 _「Egbert，你還是來了……」_

　　

　　最後他攙扶著奄奄一息的同事爬到頂樓，在腎上腺素用光之前，他們匆忙離開槍林彈雨的舞台。

　　在直昇機上，Percival加入其他醫療人員的工作，他協助止血、幫忙注射以及試著繼續讓Lancelot保持清醒，可惜最後一項是徒勞的。在不斷地呼喚中得不到任何回應、所有的吶喊彷彿沒入海心。那大概是Egbert Culpepper首次真正地體會到，James Spencer真的會永遠離開自己，一去不回。

　　大概人們都一定要面對生死關頭時，才會去誠實地省視內心、才會承認自己其實有多在意對方。

　　Percival最後不再說話，只是緊緊攥著對方的手，默默祈禱總部的精英醫療團隊已經抵達巴黎分部。

　　即便Kingsman總部願意體諒騎士們工作的辛勞，但這不表示世上的壞人們會暫停做壞事，乖乖地安分個幾天。Percival沒等到Lancelot脫離危險期就奉命直接從巴黎離開，到馬德里分部報到，協助逮捕國際通緝犯以及當地毒梟走私的任務。

　　一個多月後，Percival終於回到倫敦分部。

　　雖然這段期間Percival對巴黎事件隻字不提，也從未主動論及或提問Lancelot的健康狀況。然而，不需要別人開口就能讀取他人心思的魔法師主動地、不著痕跡地隨時報告Lancelot的近況給Percival。或許，正因如此，Percival還能繼續維持以往的優異表現。

　　回到倫敦不表示可以休息，Percival會抽空過去看看躺在病床上的Lancelot。他通常不會踏進那安靜的空間，反之，他總是隔著玻璃窗，靜靜地望著對方，看著他作夢時眼珠的轉動、因呼吸而上下起伏的胸膛。Percival是優雅又安靜的、血統高貴的俄國藍貓，聰穎帶點靦腆，總是坐在角落等待著。

　　等待著一個奇蹟，等待著一抹熟悉的笑容，或是……彼此早已心知肚明卻不知怎麼戳破的答案。

　　

　　「烏蘭巴托的天氣還好嗎？」

　　

　　Percival抬眼，彷彿從回憶中被輕輕撈起。眨了眨眼，無語，他只是輕輕地點了點頭。

　　

　　「體能訓練都還好嗎？」他問著，聲音有點乾澀，這是明知故問，他早已知曉答案。

　　「還可以，新來的教練真是嚴格。」Lancelot輕快地笑著，並隨意簡述了他與教練過招的趣事，逗著原先還有點疲倦的Percival也漾出笑意。

　　「所以……」Percival發現自己忍不住開口，愣了一下，但他還是繼續完成句子：「Arthur給你新的任務了嗎？」

　　

　　聳肩，Lancelot仍舊是Lancelot，並沒有因為昏迷了一段時間就人格有所轉變。

　　

　　「還沒有確定時間，但Merlin說不會讓我閒著太久。」他笑，「不過在接新任務之前我還有其他代辦事項。」

　　

　　戴眼鏡的騎士幽幽地望著他，等待對方把故事說完，如果Lancelot還想詳述的話，他願意多聽一會兒。

　　

　　「Harry說特工身上不應該有任何明顯的標記。」

　　「喔……」Percival愣了一秒後，鈍鈍地發出單音。

　　

　 _Σ，Sigma，求和。_

　　

　　那個像是符號又像字母的刺青，也終於來到它被判決的日子。代表著雙重意義的身體藝術圖案，會完全消逝在它原先所處的、接近心臟的位置。

　　說不上理由，但Percival有莫名的難受。

　　理智上他百分之百同意Galahad的提醒，特工身上不能有容易被辨識的標誌；但感情上Percival似乎有一點不捨，像是心中某處又空了似的。

　　

　　「你知道的，我沒什麼藝術賞析的眼光。」Lancelot轉過身來，朝Percival走了幾步，悄悄地拉近彼此的距離，但停在Percival的舒適圈之外，「當時軍中的弟兄們突然崇拜起人體藝術，所以我也就跟著瞎起鬨了。」綠眼珠的主人只是繼續望著男人，靜默。

　　「說實話我也不知道在身上要刺些什麼，然後我想……有些人在身上刺了女友的名字，結果沒多久就分手了；有人刺了外國語言，但不明白意思，外國人看到反而嘲笑那些文字；有些圖案會因為發福結果被撐開。」他大笑，而Percival也失笑。

　　「所以我想，反正這東西可能要跟我一輩子了，那麼，我想留下一個我永遠都應該記得的事物。」說著，羽睫微垂。

　　

_Σ，Sigma，求和。_

　　

　　「我欠你一個道歉，也欠了一個和解的請求。」

　　

　　翠綠色的眸子緊盯著說話的人，鼻頭卻有點酸酸的。

　　

　　「我想我這輩子可能都不會再見到你，但這刺青會跟著我，待在原先只裝著『Egbert Culpepper』的地方。」

　　

　　人的心很小，只裝得下一個人。

　　

　　「然後，沒想到我還是再遇到你了。」輕笑，「如果，看過那刺青後的你，還願意原諒我的話，那麼……」

　　

　 **刺青就完成了它的使命。** Percival默想著，嘴角的弧度微揚。

　　

　　「Egbert，你願意原諒我嗎？」他問著，小心翼翼地。

　　

_它像大寫的草寫英文字母『E』，也像數學符號『Σ』。_

_E，意味著Egbert Culpepper；Σ，則代表求和。_

　　

　　「Mr. Spencer，這麼多年了，你還是一樣。」他笑著，有點沒好氣，但心裡又有點感動。

　　Percival點點頭，輕道：「我早就原諒你了。」微笑。

　　

　　他語畢，而對方箭步向前，將他拉進懷中。

　　像是分開了幾百年後的重逢似的，他們緊擁著彼此，影子相疊，再也不分開。

　　

　　※※※

　　我們還是會想念過往的日子，即便一切改變了，即便再也回不到過去。但那是我們曾經擁有過的，誰都拿不走的記憶。過去無法重寫，未來卻可以續寫。

　　分開，是下一段故事的開始；在未來的日子，我們陪伴彼此。

　　


End file.
